El dolor de ser distintos
by bardoarg
Summary: AU: Un accidente puede cambiar tu vida... y obligarte a aprender a vivirla nuevamente...
1. La caida del aguila

Ranma Saotome se limpio los labios de su sangre, mirando fijamente a su rival, a su alrededor, el publico del estadio bramaba ante un combate que todos daban por ganado antes de comenzar al campeón de las ultimas tres temporadas venido de un largo viaje de entrenamiento en China, pero este joven contrincante, planto sus reales con desfachatez y enfrentaba al defensor del titulo con animo, valentía y técnica, tanto que algunos dudaban de quien era la ventaja hasta ahora, Ranma había pegado mas, pero Tadeo, el chico venido de la gran isla de Honda, había dado sus buenos golpes también. Incluso el ultimo fue un directo fruto de un contraataque demoledor, que poco falto para mandar al muchacho de la coleta sentado al piso, solo su propia experiencia, así como la falta de ella en el muchacho, habían salvado a Ranma de una derrota, ahora, ya recompuesto, el heredero Saotome caminaba en guardia rodeando al chico, quien se había echo dueño del centro del ring, faltaba solo un minuto, segundos mas, para terminar la pelea, y tanto a Ranma, como Genma Saotome, jefe de rincón y padre del campeón, les parecía que si había decisión votada, el joven Tadeo tenia la ventaja.

Ranma se movía como un león enjaulado, pero no atacaba, no lo haría a ciegas, los últimos tres impactos de su enemigos fueron sendos contraataques, se lanzo con una patada alta, que Tadeo detuvo, luego lo busco con una en látigo que volvió a bloquear su rival, Ranma notaba que su rival mantenía el brazo derecho listo para todo, si iba mas allá de lo que podría, se encontraría con ese puño en algún lugar de su anatomía, 45 segundos, el tiempo volaba, Ranma salto hacia el y lo ataco con otra patada en látigo a la cabeza, y Tadeo nuevamente lo detuvo, pareció que este lanzaría al fin su golpe, pero Ranma giro de repente

El campeón, así como todos los retadores conocía las reglas, y aunque fuera Kempo estilo libre, los golpes en la espalda estaban prohibidos, Ranma utilizo esta regla en su propio beneficio, ya que al lanzar su ultima patada, intencionalmente dejo su espalda hacia Tadeo, era cubrirse con la prohibición, Tadeo detuvo su golpe, y Ranma, mas ducho en estas cosas, lanzo una patada circular que dio de llenos en el joven desafiante, el publico salto de sus butacas, avivando a los luchadores, y muchos se daban cuenta que las mañas a veces valían mas que la fuerza o la técnica

Solo que a veces, no contamos con la suerte, y esta aliada a la desesperación, es un cóctel que rara vez da los resultados queridos

Al haber abierto su retaguardia, Ranma confió en que Tadeo respetaría las ancestrales reglas de la lucha

Pero no contó con que el golpe fue mucho mas efectivo de lo que esperaba, y el muchacho, impelido por la fuerza del pie de Ranma, se encontraba ligeramente drogui, a pesar de ello, y usando el mismo impulso que le diera el golpe del campeón, giro a su vez para atacar a Ranma con su propia patada circular, directo al estomago, pivoteo con la mirada y Ranma aun acomodaba su guardia luego del salto, tenia todo el vientre de el a su alcance, y lanzo el golpe

Ranma cayo después del elevado salto, y noto que Tadeo no estaba tan listo como debería estarlo un rival común, ese fue su primer error, el segundo, fue hacer esa suertecilla de trampa nuevamente, y dejo su espalda al alcance de cualquier golpe, Ranma sabia que si Tadeo lo golpeaba, aunque fuera ligeramente, quedaría excluido del campeonato, y en doscientos años, nadie había sido expulsado del torneo, por que Tadeo iba a ser el primero?

Solo muy tarde lo vieron, solo aquellos que tenían una gran experiencia en combate lo notaron, Genma se quedo congelado, Ryoga Hibiki, vencedor de la otra semifinal y presenciando el combate que daría el nombre de su rival, abrió los ojos y aguanto la respiración, Xian Pu, la experta campeona china, por el contrario cerro los suyos, gran parte del publico gimió sin poder contenerse, como presagio de lo que iba a pasar, Tadeo, que había perdido de vista a su rival por unas centésimas de segundo por el giro realizado, se dio cuenta casi al terminarlo que no iba a poder detenerse, y Ranma, que comprendió lo inevitable, cerro los ojos, y trato de convertir todo su cuerpo en una maza de músculo con la textura del concreto.

Pero el talón de Tadeo, golpeo en el centro de la espalda de Ranma, en el único lugar donde ese armado de hueso y tendón era frágil, y ahora todo el estadio grito horrorizado al ver al campeón contorsionándose hacia atrás, en una posición inaudita, para caer un metro mas lejos, con la mirada perdida

Luego el silencio, fantasma que suele seguir a los desastres, nadie hablaba, nadie gesticulaba, nadie respiraba.

Hasta que el levanto una mano y giro un poco

El arbitro se acerco a Tadeo

**¡Esta expulsado¡** la gente reaccionó, Ranma Saotome había ganado nuevamente, como siempre y el publico gritaba ensordecedoramente, hasta que notaron algo, que rápidamente los hizo callar como una onda de silencio en que recorría el estadio

Ranma Saotome no se movía

Y Tadeo, el rival, arrodillado junto a el, se tomaba la cabeza

Y Nodoka Tendo, madre del campeón, miraba de pie desde su butaca, casi frente donde había caído su hijo, llorando asustada

Y Genma Saotome, salto el encordado para llegar donde su hijo

Y Ryoga Hibiki, hizo lo mismo

Y Xian Pu, lo imito

Y el árbitro, desesperado, pedía atención médica

Y un medico, y un par de camilleros, portando su tabla, se acercaron a el

Pero no lo sacaron de inmediato, rodeado de fisgones, fotógrafos y colegas de artes marciales, el medico y camilleros parecían deliberar algo, mientras el cuchicheo del publico iba en aumento

Luego, poniéndole un cuello ortopédico, los médicos lo subieron a la camilla, y allí, por primera vez en tantas peleas ganadas, el gentío escucho a Ranma Saotome llorar de dolor

Cada movimiento que hacían los prácticos para acomodarlo en la camilla, era seguido por un desesperado alarido de el

Hasta, que gracias a dios para muchos que no soportan ver el sufrimiento de otros, los camilleros pudieron asegurarlo correctamente, y con gran cuidado, lo retiraron del Ring

El publico tributo a su campeón una calida despedida con aplausos, mientras era retirado de la arena, Ranma Saotome, quince años, el campeón más precoz del Kempo estilo libre

Poco sabían que esa tal vez seria la última vez que verían al gran Ranma Saotome en un ring

Cuando Ranma despertó, lo hizo recostado tranquilamente en una cama, de un semi iluminado cuarto de hospital, su cabeza le pesaba, como si hubiera dormido mucho, tenía un gusto pastoso en la boca, y sus ojos estaba hinchados de tanto sueño.

Miro a un costado y vio una ventana, tras de ella un árbol, alguien mayor caminando con muletas, paso dificultosamente por frente a la ventana, Ranma se sintió nuevamente presa del sueño, y le pareció al menos dormitar un rato

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y un tipo alto, pelo largo anteojos y al parecer maneras suaves se acerco a el

**Veo que has despertado**

**Si donde estoy?**

**En el centro de ortopedia y traumatología de Tokio, mi nombre es Tofu Ono**

**Que paso?**

**Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?** Ranma trato de hacer memoria, volvió al pasado, la pelea, y el dolor, el medico asintió

**Mis colegas que te recibieron, dijeron que llegaste envuelto en dolores cervicales, provocados por la inflamación de el decimonoveno disco en tu columna, se por pacientes, que eso es algo extremadamente doloroso, ahora han pasado**

**Cuanto hace?**

**Una semana, te tuvimos semiconsciente, aun así, estuviste un par de horas despierto, auque te inyectamos dosis de morfina que harían feliz a mas de uno, pero el dolor parecía no dejarte descansar**

Ranma miro al medico, algo había malo, se estaba comportando forzadamente amable, casi enfermizamente alegre

**Doctor, tengo algo?**

La cara del medio cambio en un santiamén, se acomodo sus lentes y tomo la carpeta con planillas que colgaban de la cama

**Bueno chico, tu caso es un poco raro**

El medico lo destapo y Ranma miro sus piernas y pies, el medico tomo un pequeño martillo de un estante, golpeo suavemente la pierna izquierda de Ranma

**Sientes esto chico?**

**Si doc, pero**

**Flexiónala**

El muchacho hizo lo pedido, pero parecía querer decir algo, el medico le hizo señas de callarse, golpeo suavemente la pierna derecha, y luego mas fuerte

**No lo siento**

**Eso es lo raro**

El medico se sentó nuevamente

**Cuando llegaste esa noche, tenías una grave inflamación en el sector cervical que te golpearon, y aunque estabas dormido notamos algo raro en tus piernas, a decir verdad, con semejante golpe lo extraño hubiera sido que nada pasara, habías quedado paralizado en ambas extremidades**

**Que?**

**Lo que oyes, pero a medida que la inflamación bajo, notamos, que recuperabas movimiento en la pierna izquierda, y podríamos decir por lo visto que casi es total, pero tu pierna derecha**

**Pero por que?**

**No lo sabemos, debemos hacerte mas estudios, tal vez, al tratarse de una situación neurológica, cueste que recuperes más a tu pierna derecha que izquierda, tan solo eso**

**Entonces?**

**Tiempo, estudios, no mas por ahora, ten fe, que muevas esa siniestra tan rápido es buen augurio, por ahora, déjate mimar, tus padres están pendientes de que despiertes, y hay cientos de cartas de apoyo y pedidos de que te mejores** el medico lo dejo solo por un rato, luego volvió con una enfermero, entre ambos, lo subieron a una camilla, Ranma notaba la ausencia de su pierna derecha, era como tener algo enorme colgado de si mismo, bamboleándose de allí para aquí según los caprichos de la gravedad, desde allí, lo sacaron por un blanco pasillo con algo de gente, a Ranma le pareció mas bien una vieja casona reciclada, se veía por las ventanas un amplio jardín, donde un par de personas, una con muletas y otra con su brazo en cabestrillo, charlaban, el chico fue dejado cerca de una puerta donde podía leerse TOMÓGRAFO, junto a el, casi a un costado, estaba la recepción, una bonita secretaria tomaba café, al parecer, esta clínica de traumatología no era muy concurrida, y viéndola bien, debería ser muy cara también

Por espacio de diez minutos continuo esperando, estaba aburrido, al menos la espalda no le dolía mas, e inconscientemente flexiono su pierna sana, solo después de un rato se dio cuenta de ello, su mente se perdía en momentos, no sabia por que, pero era así, y todos y cada uno eran de pie, caminando, corriendo, bailando, peleando

**Bonita forma de terminar**

Sintió deprimirse un poco, y miro al costado

Una puerta abierta que antes estaba cerrada, y allí la vio, algo mas demacrada de cuando la recordaba, y un poco mas pálida, pero era ella, sin embargo había algo mas, una cara con una tristeza infinita

No recordaba su nombre

Solo la recordaba, era una artista marcial

Pero no su nombre

**Temporada de artistas marciales**

Pronuncio en voz baja, miro a la secretaria, ella tal vez sabría el nombre, iba a interrogarla cuando Tofu reapareció en escena

**Bien Ranma, ahora que estas bien conciente, empezaremos algunas pruebas, iniciaremos por una tomografía**

Lo metieron en otra habitación, antigua, con un gigantesco armatoste, intimidante, como un tubo, lleno de cables y lucecitas de colores

**Ahora Ranma, relájate**

Ahora estaba dentro de ese tubo

Y había muchos ruidos

Pero no eran intimidantes, ese tono grave, invitaba más a descansar

Y antes que se diera cuenta, despertaba en su cuarto

Había pasado una semana, Ranma miraba las muletas junto a su cama

Genma, Nodoka, Ukyo, Ryoga Xian Pu y muchos más lo habían visitado, le había dado ánimo, le había apoyado

Ahora era su turno, debía empezar a intentar a autovalerse

Oh al menos eso dijo Tofu

**Se que te encanta estar en la cama, pero no puedes quedarte allí hasta que te recuperes, trata de moverte un poco, que clase de artista marcial eres?**

Ranma tubo que aceptar que tenía razón, la inflamación había desaparecido, ahora era cosa de que lo que pasó se resuelva

Por que aun los médicos no sabían que paso

Su disco estaba levemente dañado, aplastado, y eso era grave, pero en ese caso, debería estar completamente lisiado, totalmente desde el disco hacia sus pies

Pero no solo tenía tacto en casi toda la zona afectada (exceptuando la pierna derecha), si no un completo dominio de si mismo

Eso lo había liberado de usar pañales, hubiera sido un golpe a su enorme orgullo

Ranma tomo las muletas, coloco una a cada lado de las piernas, y con su pierna izquierda y los brazos se ayudo a levantarse

Permaneció en equilibro, se sentía extraño, y vulnerable, el guerrero en el noto algo

Un golpe a una muleta y caería en peso al piso

Se apoyo en su pierna izquierda y adelanto las muletas, luego, apoyándose ellas,

Adelanto el cuerpo

Parecía fácil, pero era incomodo

Y su pierna derecha seguía haciendo lo que quería

En fin, se acerco a la puerta, pensó por unos segundos como y luego la abrió manteniendo el equilibrio

Luego, mientras recorría el pasillo, comprendió a Tofu

Mantenerse encerrado en ese cuarto no lo ayudaría en nada, aunque seguía haciendo bromas de si mismo, y de lo pesado que seria tenerlo a el como estorbo, cierto corte cínico se estaba haciendo presente en sus comentarios

Y hasta el lo noto

Ahora, recorriendo el pasillo, y saludando a enfermeros y médicos se sintió un poco liberado, llego donde estaba la recepción

**Buen día señor Saotome**

La recepcionista parecía feliz de verlo, solían tener una mini charla de algunos minutos con ella antes de sus sesiones de dolorosos masajes, o alguna prueba psicomotrices

Siempre quiso preguntar por la artista marcial de la puerta de enfrente, pero siempre estuvo cerrada, así que Ranma, por alguna razón, se sintió cohibido de hablar, sin embargo, sabia que seguía allí, algunas veces había visto a una enfermera salir con los cacharros de limpieza, esa que daban a las personas con alguna dificultad para moverse, como el…

**Zahorí, como estas?**

**Feliz de verlo moverse por sus propios medios**

**Ah, no podía privar al mundo de mi presencia, no seria justo**

Ambos rieron, charlaron sobre el inconveniente de moverse con esos aluminios feos, cuando escucharon algo, Ranma miro a la puerta donde viera ha esa chica, tomo fuerzas

**Disculpa Zahorí, pero la chica de allí se me hace conocida, como se llama?**

Se atrevió al fin, escucho unas voces femeninas dentro, y el pensaba que podría ser buen momento de saberlo

**Akane Tendo, debes conocerla, es artista marcial, o era**

Suficiente, semifinales del año pasado, El TIFÓN DE NERIMA había arrasado hasta las semifinales, lugar donde se cruzo con Shampoo y no hubo mas que decir, aun así, se esperaba que este año fuera por la revancha, en las rondas zonales escucho que literalmente derroto todo lo que se le puso adelante, pero no apareció en Tokio para la ronda final

**Si, la conozco, que le paso?**

**Un accidente automovilístico, el taxi en que viajaba cayó de un puente**

Ranma noto un dejo de tristeza en la cara de la empleada, el puso su mejor sonrisa

**Y para cuanto tiene de recuperación?**

La cara de la recepcionista entristeció aun mas, abrió la boca, pero no podía articular palabras, de repente, del cuarto llegaron voces mas altas, y luego gritos, ruido a cosas romperse, la Recepcionista se levanto apurada

**Otra vez no**

Junto a ella llegaron al cuarto un enfermero más, entraron dejando abierta la puerta, sin poder evitarlo, Ranma se acerco, y miro una escena horrible

La recepcionista y el enfermero parecían tratar de dominar a esta chica, Akane Tendo gritaba cosas extrañas, pidiendo que la dejen sola, en paz, de repente estuvo seguro, pidió que la dejaran morir, Ranma no podía entender el motivo de tanta desesperación, la enfermera que estaba desde antes, se acercaba con una inyección, pera la chica se revolvió furiosa y le asesto una patada, haciéndola caer, Ranma vio la sabana volar por el aire, producto del movimiento de la pierna de ella, y allí vio la causa de la desesperación, se olvido por completo de si mismo, le faltaba el aire, y casi pierde el equilibrio, a su lado, pasaron un enfermero mas y Tofu, que a duras penas pudieron controlarla e inyectarle un tranquilizante

Minutos después, Ranma se encontraba en el pasillo, tomaba aire desesperadamente, jamás pensó en ver a alguien que conocía sufrir eso, su pierna paralizada parecía poco, Tofu, suspirando y limpiando sus gafas se acerco a el

**Lamento el escándalo chico**

**Doc, yo conozco a esa chica, es colega mío, que diablos le paso?**

El medico se puso sus lente, y pareció mirar al techo

**El taxi en que viajaba se desbarranco antes de llegar a un puente, cerca de Nerima, donde vive, ella no tenia puesto cinturón de seguridad, así que cuando el carro empezó a dar tumbos, ella salio por la luneta, y el taxi paso por sobre su pierna**

**Pero, no se podía hacer nada más?**

**No chico, la quebró en tantas partes que era peligroso para ella, los médicos del hospital donde la atendieron debieron elegir, eligieron su vida**

Ranma suspiro, mientras sentía una pena enorme por la chica, el, al menos tenia una esperanza bastante grande de recuperarse, pero esa chica, al ver la venda blanca donde debería estar la rodilla derecha, sintió que el cielo se caía y el era el tipo mas afortunado del mundo

**Se podrá recuperar?**

**Eso quisiera, pero ella no ayuda, la comprendo, esta frustrada, una carrera tirada a la basura, será diferente a todo el mundo, dependerá de otras personas de ahora en mas para muchas cosas, son cosas difíciles de aceptar, pero ella debe entender que al menos tiene una vida**

**Me gustaría saber que dirías doc si tú perdieras una pierna**

El medico levanto las manos

**No puedo hacer mucho mas Ranma, solo darle contención, y ayudarla en la transición, para peor, era una chica popular en Nerima, pero aquí esta sola, sus arranques de violencia lastimaron mucho a su familia y amigos, que ya de por si sufrían por lo que le paso **

Hubo un momento de silencio, de repente el medico miro a Ranma

**HEY, tu podrías ayudar**

**Yo doc?**

**Si, tú eres artista marcial también**

**Si pero**

**Además, veo que luchas cada día por avanzar, por curarte**

**Si, pero doc, a esa chica con luchar no le va a crecer una nueva pierna**

**Lo se Ranma, pero no podemos dejarla, se esta aislando del mundo, y ya ha sufrido demasiado para que se siga castigando así misma**

El muchacho dudo, el tenia su esperanza, pero, como ayudaría a esa chica?

Pero, como decir que no?

**Esta bien doc, te ayudare**


	2. La princesa de pelo Azul

Akane Tendo despertó como solía despertar algunas veces

Con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, un extraño y repulsivo gusto en la boca, sus ojos hinchados y sus oídos zumbando

El efecto de una dosis grande de tranquilizante

Volteo un poco, miro su reloj, las 9:36

Había dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche

Solo por pedir que la dejaran sola

Es que estos malditos idiotas de esta maldita clínica no podían entender nada?

Quería estar sola

Quería estar tranquila

Quería morir

Ella era la que estaba sufriendo

Y le pedían sonrisas

Ella quería llorar

Y le pedían que saliera a caminar, si a eso se le podía llamar caminar

Ella quería dormir en su dolor

Y querían bañarla con una esponja

Ella quería que la muerte llegara

Y no podía morir

Y ahora esa maldita enfermera estaba mirando TV en su cuarto

Se dio vuelta violentamente y lo vio

Y lo reconoció

Habían puesto una cama mas, el parecía descansar negligentemente, mientras miraba la caja boba

O parecía, por que viéndolo más atentamente, parecía dormir

Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada daban esa sensación

Que haría el aquí?

Estaba recostado, con la pierna derecha sobre la cama, y la izquierda apoyada en el piso

Por que estaba el aquí?

Y luego supo por que

Tofu

Seguramente le habría pedido que viniera a alentarla

Y el acepto

Significaba que el lo sabia

Que ella ya no era una mujer completa

Que era un remedo de lo que fue

Si es que el la recordaba

Lo dudaba

Tan solo una vez había participado en las finales

Con cierto éxito

Pero una semifinal no asegura el recuerdo de nadie

Por que nadie recuerda a los perdedores

Aun así, el acepto

Obligaciones de campeón?

Por que hasta donde sabia, solo Hibiki y Xian Pu parecían los rivales mas temibles de el

Y aunque hubiera perdido, era un honor que el Caballo Salvaje viniera a visitarla

Solo que no quería que la viera así

Preferiría que no hubiera venido, que no supiera quien era, que iba a ser una lisiada toda la vida

Por que ese era su futuro

Depender de otra gente para tantas cosas

Tan solo para alcanzar algo un poco más arriba de su cabeza

Oh las dificultades que soportaría

Para subir una escalera, para llegar rápido a un lugar

Ya no podía correr, y su adorada bicicleta seria un recuerdo de lo que ella fue

Golpeo el puño contra la cama, y empezó a sentir alguna lagrima escaparse

**Ya despierta?**

Su voz la sorprendió, pero no quiso voltear a verlo

**Te sientes bien?**

Solo silencio, que la deje en paz, no quería ser mal educada, pero tampoco quería que viera como se iba quebrando poco a poco

**Hace calor**

Trata de ser condescendiente, eso es lo peor que le podrían hacer, ella estaba aterrorizada por eso también, cuantas muestras falsas de cariño, o pesar

Ranma se callo, sabia que la chica estaba destruida anímicamente, sabia que tomaría tiempo para que abriera su alma y su corazón

Paso tiempo, tal vez una hora, tal vez más

La puerta se abrió y Tofu junto con un enfermero entraron

**Hola chicos, espero que hayan descansado**

**Hola doc, Yu**

El enfermero contesto el saludo de Ranma, el medico guiño un ojo Ranma, se acerco a la cama de Akane

**Espero niña que hoy comas algo, y dejes que te higienicemos, si vas a tener compañía, deberías oler a rosas, no a derrota**

La chica miro con ojos abiertos

Compañía?

El medico se acerco a Ranma, y junto al enfermero, lo levantaron y lo recostaron en la camilla

**Hora de otra tomografía campeón, trata de no dormirte esta vez**

Se retiraron, cerrando la puerta tras de si, solo en ese momento, Akane vio las muletas junto a la cama de el

Mientras Ranma era acomodado en el tomógrafo, mostraba una sonrisa compasiva

**Esto no era el lunes doc?**

**Lamento haber agregado una fuera de fecha, pero mal no te vendrá, solo quería que ella viera que tu también estas aquí por problemas y no por alguna llamada caritativa mía**

**Eres buen actor doc**

**Lo se**

Un rato después, Akane se había sentado en su cama, pensando que lo que había visto no podía ser verdad, el era el mejor luchador de los últimos quince años, había superado a todos, gente que le llevaba cuarenta o mas años de edad, todos habían sido derrotados

El tenía algo también

Ella no era la única, el también,

Con miedo, empezó a levantar lentamente las sabanas que la cubrían de la cintura hasta los pies y con dolor, se observo

Bajo las sabanas y suspiro cuando la puerta se abrió

El doctor Tofu Ono entro en la habitación

**Disculpa linda, pero este chico es demasiado orgulloso, quiere volver caminado, aunque sea en muletas**

El tipo las tomo y empezaba a retirarse

**Que tiene?**

Tofu quedo paralizado, luego volteo a mirar a la chica

**Vaya, hablas nuestro idioma**

Akane bajo la mirada, tal vez era la primera vez que decía algo sin gritarlo y pataleando a su manera en dos meses

**Solo quería saber por que esta aquí?**

El medico se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama

**Una pelea que termino mal, lo golpearon en la columna, es un milagro que pueda mover su pierna izquierda, pero la derecha quedo paralizada**

**Se recuperara?**

El medico guardo silencio

**Habrá que verlo, médicamente hablando, debería estar postrado en una silla de rueda, pero es de acero, aun así, pensamos que no se recuperara**

Tofu callo, Akane levanto su mirada, el medico se levanto y empezaba a retirarse lentamente, luego la miro nuevamente

**El necesitara apoyo, tu eras artista marcial también, el poco a poco ira sabiendo la verdad, espero que puedas ayudarlo**

Se retiro silenciosamente, dejando a Akane sola con sus dudas, ella volvió a levantar las sabanas, y miro el muñón vendado en su muslo derecho, cuando bajo las sabanas, el llanto de ella se hizo incontrolable

Ranma volvió moviéndose torpemente aun con las muletas, le costo trabajo entrar, luego de casi golpear la puerta, pudo por fin moverse un poco mas libre, Akane lo miraba, con los brazos semicruzados a la altura del vientre, se había sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, parecía pensativa

Ella veía la pierna derecha colgando, como si fuera una de esas malditas prótesis que le querían poner a ella

El se sentó en la cama de la mejor manera que sabia, se coloco de espalda a ella y se dejo caer, luego, con las manos se acomodo la pierna insensible sobre el colchón, y trabajo un poco más para acomodarse sobre su almohada

Casi como ella

Tomo el control remoto, y encendió la TV, al tiempo que la miro a ella

**Quieres ver algo en especial?**

Ella giro la cara hacia otro lado, y se quedo mirando la ventana

El simplemente se quedo callado y puso los deportes, paso un buen rato

**Duele**

Dijo el de repente, y ella volteo a verla, el se movía raro, como si algo le pasara en la espalda, se asusto

**Llamo al doctor?**

El se acomodo mejor en la cama

**No hará falta, estos tipos me están dando masajes asesinos en la espalda, me duele un rato luego de ellos**

La chica lo miro con ojos grandes, sorprendida, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en ella

Movió su cabeza, entre la risa y el enojo, el también rió

**No quise asustarte**

**Lo hiciste**

Ella se dejo caer para recostarse, y luego miraba el techo

El no quería perder esa comunicación que había logrado, pero tampoco quería forzarla

La enfermera que Akane golpeara reapareció, miro desde lejos a la chica, y luego a Ranma

**Chicos, lo lamento, pero el aire acondicionado se descompuso, puede que la temperatura se eleve bastante, si quieren podemos ayudarlos a salir al jardín**

Ranma estuvo por aceptar, pero al ver que Akane no decía nada, simplemente meneo la cabeza, la enfermera asintió y se retiro

Momentos después entro nuevamente para dejar una jarra de agua con hielo y un par de vasos de plástico en la mesa que estaba al lado de las puertas

Bastante lejos de las camas noto Ranma, observo a Akane que seguía ensimismada en el techo

Las horas pasaron

Después del mediodía el calor era tórrido

Y Ranma, pensó que lo mejor era tratar de dormitar un poco

Pensó por que la enfermera dejo el agua tan lejos

Tenia una idea, pero

El tiempo paso, para las tres, auque la ventana estaba abierta, el calor era bochornoso

Akane sentada, sudada, observaba el agua casi jadeante

Miro a Ranma, dormido

Y si le pidiera agua, como se la podría traer, si el debía caminar con sus muletas?

La sed la devoraba

Se quito las sabanas, y bajo su pie izquierdo al piso

Al apoyarlo, sintió un dolor

Como un calambre

En la pantorrilla derecha

Una pantorrilla que ya no tenía

Síndrome del miembro fantasma

A todos los amputados les pasaba

Al menos eso le dijeron

Y ella juraría que era verdad

Muchas veces inconscientemente alargaba su mano para aliviar la picazón de unos dedos, pies o pierna que ya no tenía

Trato de borrar esa sensación, trato de no observar la venda que le cubría la cercenada pierna, se puso de pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio

Miro la jarra

Ocho o nueve

Saltos

Observo a Ranma, aun dormía

Y se dirigió saltando de forma insegura a hacia la mesa

Ranma noto un pequeño ruido, como a pasos, pero muy extraños, y abriendo apenas los ojos la vio

Llegar a la mesa, tomarse de ella, y luego, beber agua fría

Dos vasos

**Podrías traerme un poco**

Akane quedo petrificada

La estaba viendo

A ella, con esa figuro deforme que debería tener ahora, se dio vuelta, con cara de susto, el la miraba tranquilamente, sin ninguna expresión de horror o lastima, si no de completa normalidad

**Disculpa, pero me cuesta mucho ponerme de pie**

El media sus palabras, no era momento de chistes tontos, ni de caer simpático

Dijo una verdad, le costaría más que a ella llegar a esa mesa

Ella pensó lo mismo

Con mano nerviosa lleno el pequeño vaso, y a saltos, tratando de no derramar nada, se acerco a el

Pero piso mal

Alguien que pisa mal usaría el otro pie para mantener el equilibrio

Akane lo intento sin pensar

Ranma vio al muslo derecho de ella "remar" en el aire mientras perdía la vertical

Y la vio caer pesadamente

El reacciono por instinto

Y trato de levantarse

Pero su pierna derecha a su vez funciono como un ancla

Y cayó junto a ella

Ambos se miraron

Y Ranma estallo en una carcajada

**Que par de tontos no?**

Pero los ojos de ellas estaban desbordados en lágrimas

Y lentamente empezó a sollozar

**Akane, te lastimaste? Dímelo Akane**

**Yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero esto**

Que podía decir, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo

**Lo se pequeña, lo se, llora, llora**

Akane Tendo se permitió por primera vez en dos meses un llanto sincero frente a otra persona, al fin y al cabo, el tenia sus problemas también, pasaron algunos minutos y se calmo, aun así, a pesar del calor no deshicieron el abrazo

**Cuantas veces imagine esto en aquel torneo**

La voz de ella sonaba mas tranquila

**Conmigo? O con Ryoga, o Kuno?**

**Contigo, quien piensa en perdedores**

Ambos rieron, no fue una carcajada, pero algo era algo

Ella lo miro

**Que paso?**

El sonrió forzadamente, le explico lo que paso, ella asentía a medida que le relataba lo sucedido, al terminar, el puso su mejor sonrisa

**Le diste dos veces la espalda?**

**Si, jugué con mi suerte, esta vez la moneda cayo del otro lado**

Akane vio que el también se deprimió un poco, se separo un poco de el

**Hora de levantarnos, nos van ha regañar si nos encuentran tirados en el piso**

Ella se arrastro un poco hacia la cama, se apoyo en ella y con la ayuda de su pierna y sus brazos, fácilmente se sentó en el colchón

El sonrió

**Tienes práctica**

**Tengo que ir al baño si no quiero usar esas horribles losas, tu turno**

El trato de imitarla, pero tenia que lidiar con un miembro empecinado en contradecirlo, le costo apoyarse contra la cama, y subirse con los brazos

Pero lo logro

Ranma suspiro

**Me falta práctica**

**No tanto, tu curaras, ya lo veras**

Akane se tapo con las sabanas, Ranma recordó algo, ella se tomo la cabeza

**Tú agua**

**Tranquila, yo iré por ella**

El se puso de pie, parecía mantener un equilibrio bastante bueno, luego un poco a los saltos y otro casi a la rastra llego a la mesa

Casi vuelca la jarra

Ranma rió, pero Akane lo miraba seriamente

El bebió un par de vasos también, y luego volvió de la misma manera que fue

Al menos cayó en su cama

Ella suspiro

**No te tomas nada en serio?**

**Si lo hago, debería llorar, dejare eso para más adelante**

Ambos quedaron tranquilos, soportando el calor, luego el la miro

**Disculpa, pero no hace demasiado calor para que estés tapada?**

Ella miro al techo

**No es algo que me guste mostrar**

**Creo que ya no tienes nada que ocultarme, verdad?**

Akane suspiro, en verdad hacia calor, se pregunto si el chico lo decía por bondad o por morbo

Con su pierna se libero a patadas de las sabanas, esta cayo a un lado, pensó que el la miraría

Pero el se acomodo en su almohada y a los minutos parecía dormitar

Ella se recostó en la suya, miro a su pierna, luego al muñón, suspiro

Si ese chico podía comportarse naturalmente con ella, por que ella no podía hacerlo consigo misma?

Era cuestión de aceptar algo obvio

Algo que no quería, pero era verdad

Ella era distinta ahora

Un ser lisiado en un mundo de 'normales'

Esta vez había perdido no una batalla, si no una guerra

Y tenia que pagar los costos de ella

Miro a Ranma y recordó lo que dijo Tofu por la mañana

"**aun así, pensamos que no se recuperara"**

Pensó si lo dijo para que ella se sintiera mas en igualdad con el

O si seria verdad

Ella estaba luchando por llegar a ser algo en las Artes Marciales

Pero el, ya lo era

En ese caso, la caída de Ranma podría ser peor aun para el

Más que la de ella

Sintió terror, y dolor

El dolor de ser distinta


	3. Volver a vivir

Temprano por la mañana, mientras degustaba su te verde, Tofu Ono se encontraba recostado en su silla, frente a su escritorio, mirando las tomografías y las resonancias magnéticas de Ranma, se saco sus lentes, y se apretó con los dedos el hueso de la nariz

No lo entendía

Ese chico debería estar completamente lisiado del lumbago hasta los dedos de los pies

Pero no lo estaba, al menos no completamente

En la cuarta vértebra lumbar

En ese lugar su espalda estaba muy lastimada

Pero por alguna razón, solo su pierna derecha quedo dormida

Miro la colorida tomografía

La unión nerviosa no parecía haberse roto

Y eso era bueno

Eso le daba esperanza de que ese chico se recuperara

Y podría llevar una vida casi normal

Casi

Por supuesto, las luchas se habían terminado

Esa espalda no soportaría un golpe más

Pero también debería comprender que esa lesión le impediría hacer otras cosas

No podía forzarla, ya no mas

Columna

Ese es el nombre que le pusieron a esa línea de huesos huecos, tendones la unía a la caja toraxica como si fuera un inmenso puente colgante, una verdadera obra maestra de la naturaleza

Pero como toda columna, si se quebraba, todo lo que sostenía se vendría abajo

Y si la unión entre sus partes se dañaba, podía colapsar todo lo que ella cuidaba también

Los discos funcionaban como una especie de amortiguados entre las distintas vértebras

Entre una y otra

La columna protegía también la medula, donde se formaban muchos de los glóbulos blancos, verdaderos soldados protectores del organismo

Y por sobre ella

Toda la red de comunicación del sistema corría, apoyada en ella

El sistema nervioso central se ramificaba desde ella como la base de un árbol, alcanzando los puntos más recónditos de nuestro cuerpo

Ahora, con un disco dañado, las vértebras que este separaba, podrían moverse más de lo esperado

Y pellizcar ese nervio

Y Ranma Saotome definitivamente quedar lisiado

Ono sopeso las soluciones

Podría intervenirlo quirúrgicamente

Pero tocar ese disco, era arriesgarse a realizar un daño mayor aun, sin que nada le asegurara despertar esa pierna dormida

Solo para eso serviría, el daño a la columna era irreparable

Dejarlo como esta podría, con el tiempo, llevarlo hacia la parálisis completa, simplemente por la acción natural del desgaste de los discos

Algo que bien podría pasar nunca

A un así, un esfuerzo mal realizado, levantar un peso considerable, empujar un auto, podría lisiarlo, con o sin operación

Tofu meneo la cabeza, las contras eran muchas, las combinaciones muy variadas, las posibilidades de curación mínimas, al menos por parte de la ciencia

Como sucedió con su pierna izquierda, debería ser su cuerpo quien se hiciera cargo de las reparaciones, no veía poder hacer nada

Tomo los resultados de las pruebas y solicitaría confirmación de otros colegas, esperaba que todos le dijeran que estaba equivocado

Aunque el estaba considerado el mejor en esta especialidad

Salio a tomar aire, mientras hacia una ronda de inspección, eran apenas las ocho y diez de la mañana, y con un grupo de pacientes que solían estar mas en cama que otras cosa, la gran mayoría de ellos solía despertarse pasadas las nueve

Especialmente dos chicos

Por eso, se introdujo silenciosamente en el cuarto de ellos, aunque solo desde ayer lo compartían, no pensaba que esto les hiciera cambiar de costumbres

El dormía

Como se había hecho habitual

Su pierna izquierda al piso, y el en una extraña pose

Pero la cama de ella estaba vacía

Y se escuchaba agua correr en el baño

Se acerco y vio a la chica que se había auto desahuciado lavándose la cara y los brazos, semi apoyada en la pared

**Pensé que ya no querías perder tiempo en estas estupideces**

La chica lo miro sorprendido, sonrió quedamente

**Hace calor**

**A ha**

El la miro, vestía solamente una camisa larga que le llegaba hasta poco arriba del muñón, su otra pierna decía lo hermosa que se hubieran visto hace no mucho mas que un par de meses atrás

**Akane, si quieres mas tarde sacare a Ranma a dar un paseito por el patio, mientras una enfermera te higieniza bien**

**Si, pero dudo que Ane se quiera acercar a mi después de lo sucedido últimamente**

Era cierto, la enfermera que Akane pateara había planteado presentar su renuncia, Tofu pensó un momento

**Haremos esto, una chica nueva empezó ayer, acaba de recibirse de la escuela de enfermería, no se si será lo mejor para ti, a tu lado, por un tiempo necesitarías a alguien con experiencia, pero creo que ninguna de las mujeres con ella se te quieran acercar, eso es lo que lograste, si me prometes permanecer tranquila, ella será tu enfermera**

Otra vez condiciones, Akane suspiro

**Lo intentare**

**Bien, hablare con ella cuando venga, ahora descansa, el aire acondicionado esta reparado, pero no lo conectaremos hasta que todos estén con ropas secas**

Haberlo conectado con todos los pacientes y el personal sudado hubiera sido una locura

Akane asintió, y el medico sonrió

**Y luego ambos podrían salir a dar una vuelta al patio, a descasar bajo los árboles**

**Pero yo no se si**

**Si que?**

**Si quiero que me vean así**

**Querida, no solo estas aquí por lo que te pasó en la pierna, si no para curarte aquí**

El medico se toco varias veces la sien con el dedo índice

**Como enfrentaras al mundo, si no puedes enfrentar a otros pacientes con sus problemas **

Akane miro a un costado, el medico prosiguió

**Físicamente, solo restarían un par de cirugías, a lo sumo tres, veremos como evoluciona la irritación nerviosa, pero últimamente no aparentas tener dolores**

Akane negó con la cabeza

**Es buena señal, tal vez en otro par de meses puedas ir a casa con tu familia**

Ella levanto su vista, emocionada

El lo noto

**No crees que deberías llamarlos, deben estar preocupados**

**Yo, les dije cosas que no quería, no estoy segura**

**Ellos te entenderán pequeña, cuando quieras ven a mi oficina y los telefonearemos, te dejo lavarte sola**

El medico se retiro, Akane se mojo la cara, por primera vez desde que llego uso la pasta dental y trato de peinarse un poco

No podía creer lo bien que la hacían sentir esas pequeñas cosas

Más limpia, más fresca, más fuerte

Volvió a la cama a saltos, como siempre

Pensó en su familia

No los veía desde que la mandaron aquí

Una semana después del accidente

Ellos no la llamaron más

Y ella tampoco

En realidad, no quiso nada más

Se había rendido

Pero el ver a Ranma luchar tanto, y mantener ese humor

Pensó seriamente durante la noche que debía dejar de auto compadecerse

Al fin y al cabo no se iba a morir por que lo deseara

Si eso fuera posible ya debería estar bajo tierra

Se sentó en la cama y tomo por primera vez el control remoto de la TV

Bajo el volumen para no despertar a Ranma y miro los noticiarios, no sabia que había pasado en el mundo desde el accidente

Ranma despertó y vio a la chica, sentada en la cama, su pierna izquierda en posición de loto, y lo que quedaba de la otra sobre el muslo

Ella noto que la miraba

**Buen día Ranma**

**Buen día Akane**

Por un rato no hubo mas palabras, el chico se levanto para hacer sus necesidades

Ella continúo mirando teve

Luego la sorpresa, pasaban un informes de las finales de Kempo estilo libre

Akane miro a Ranma volver del baño

Pensó que tal vez no quisiera verlas

Después de todo, quien quiere ver lo que tal vez lo dejaría postrado

**Puedes subir el volumen?**

Ranma solamente

Pero también era una prueba para ella

Debió haber estado allí

Mientras el programa pasaba los resultados de las peleas, mostraba pequeños cortes de algunas

Pudo ver a Xian Pu pulverizando a rivales

A Ryoga luchando con la entrega de siempre

A un joven desconocido abrirse paso

Luego las partes mas largas del informe

La primera semifinal

Donde la voluntad y el arrojo de Hibiki pudieron más que la depurada técnica de Xian Pu

O al menos eso pensaron los jueces

Y para su terror, el combate entre Ranma y el desconocido Tadeo

Akane lo miro de reojo, el chico observaba fijamente la pantalla

Veía su cabeza moverse

Como cuando estaba en combate

Y de repente el momento

Donde un poderoso derechazo del imberbe muchacho casi hace caer sentado a Ranma

Se pudo ver a Tadeo saltar para terminar con Saotome

Pero este se revolvió furiosamente por el ring

Esquivando los pisotones y patadas del retador

Y luego con un magnifico movimientos de pie

Ponerse nuevamente en guardia

Los segundos pasaban

Podía verse a Ranma buscar el punto débil

Abajo, a la derecha, se podía ver el conteo inverso

Cincuenta segundos

Akane observo a Ranma estirarse hacia la pantalla

Como esperando algo

En la TV Ranma atacaba

Tadeo se defendía

Y el campeón de repente lanzo su patada circular

Akane lo vio casi sentarse rígido

Y ahora se veía a Tadeo responderle de la misma manera

Veía a Ranma caer como una bolsa de patatas

Y a su lado Ranma se levanto apurado

Tomo sus muletas y se dirigió a la puerta

**Ranma estas bien?**

El la miro, estaba sudado y parecía agitado

**Necesito aire**

Y salio apurado al pasillo

Akane sentía pena por el

Se preguntaba como se sentirá

Si alguien la hubiera filmado

Cuando lloraba y pedía ayuda

Arrastradote por una pendiente hacia un camino

Miro sus muletas

En el mismo lugar

Que estaban desde que llego allí

Nunca había caminado con ellas

Pero sentía que no podía dejarlo solo

**Te dolió, verdad Ranma?**

El la miro llegar tras de si

Todo el mundo la miraba

Desde el momento que salio de su cuarto

Zahorí no lo podía creer

Y varios enfermeros aun dudaban que fuera cierto

Ella ignoro sus caras de asombros

Vio a Ranma lejos, contra una ventana

Y torpemente, por su falta de práctica

Se acerco lentamente

El trato de forzar una sonrisa

Pero una lágrima empezó a correr

Ella, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con una muleta

Lo abrazo

Y el a ella

Y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

Empezó a sollozar como un niño

Frente a todo el mundo

Ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte

**Llora, es tu turno**

Y ella lo acompaño

En medio de un silencio emocionado

Zahorí lloraba y sonreía también

Tomo la bocina del teléfono

Marco un número

**Doctor, no va a creer esto**

Pasaron los minutos

El recupero su cara alegre

**Creo que somos un par de llorones**

**Eso parece, Ranma, volvemos al cuarto, todo el mundo nos esta mirando**

**En realidad te miran a ti**

**A mi?**

**Si, podrías ponerte una bata para salir**

Solo en ese momento, Akane noto que solamente tenia puesta esa camisa vieja y sucia

Se puso roja como un tomate

Pero hablo con un dejo de tristeza

**Vamos, como si una chica con una sola pierna fuera sexy**

**Tonta, eres hermosa**

**Gracias por el apoyo moral**

**Akane, piensas que a ellos les llamas la atención? Deben estar acostumbrados a estar con gente como tu o yo, afuera será el problema**

**Lo se**

**Vamos, pongámoste una bata y saldremos al patio a tomar aire, si?**

Lentamente se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, los médicos y enfermero, se forzaban a no mirar

Trataban de darle a la situación un dejo de naturalidad

Cuando llegaron a la habitación

Notaron que la puerta del cuarto se había cerrado por acción de una corriente de aire

El le dejo la delantera

**Las damas primero**

Ella sonrió

**Puedes entrar primero, así aprendo, solo pude salir por que dejaste la puerta abierta**

Ranma se apoyo firmemente en la muleta derecha y en su pierna izquierda, de esa manera, su brazo izquierdo se podía liberar ,la muleta quedaba apoyada contra el mas por propio peso, trabada por la axila, simplemente estiro su brazo, giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta con un fuerte impulso, dándose suficiente lugar para pasar

Akane no perdía detalle

El se introdujo, ella quiso seguirlo

Cuando una mano cerró la puerta

Ella volteo

Tofu, acompañada de una chica rubia

Con el uniforme impecable de enfermera

El medico le sonrió

**Inténtalo Akane**

Ella resoplo

Pero lo intentaría

Afirmo su pierna izquierda

Afirmo la muleta derecha

Estiro su mano hacia la puerta

Cuando perdió el equilibrio

Empezó a irse hacia tras, y no podía evitarlo

Cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo

Era la enfermera quien la sostenía

Con una sonrisa

**Te tengo, creo que no tienes mucha práctica con las muletas, no?**

Akane se sintió cohibida, no la conocía,

Tenía miedo

Ono se dio cuenta

**Akane, ella es Lina, tu nueva enfermera**

Era joven, tal vez apenas más de veinte años

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Que tal si pasamos, así nos conocemos linda?**

Ella la soltó, pero no abrió la puerta

**Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma, vamos inténtalo de nuevo**

La chica volvió a afianzarse, ahora si alcanzo la perilla, la abrió de un empujón, Ranma miraba curioso

**Algún problema?**

Akane entro seguida de Lina y Tofu, este hizo la última presentación

**Lina, el es Ranma Saotome, tu otro encargo**

**Es un gusto señor Saotome **

**Es un placer**

Tofu se dirigió a la puerta

**Los tres tienen que conocerse, Lina, las historias medicas están aquí, los dejo solos**

El medico se retiro, Akane terminaba de caer en su cama, al igual que viera hacer a Ranma, tomo las muletas y las coloco por primera vez al alcance de sus manos

**Bien, Ranma, no te acomodes tanto, tengo que darle un baño esta señorita, así que toma tus huesos y sal de aquí**

Ranma levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, tomo sus muletas y salio sonriendo

Lina le guiño un ojo a Akane

Pero ella estaba sonrojada

La enfermera volvió con un recipiente lleno de agua un jabón y una toalla

**Desnúdate Akane**

No había muchas prendas, Lina tomo la vieja camisa, y sus bragas

Las metió en un recipiente y luego tomo una tijera, se acerco al muñón de ella

**Hora de cambiar este vendaje viejo, eres muy sensible?**

**Un poco**

**Tendré cuidado**

Lina no lo diría, pero eso le permitiría observar bien la herida

Y notar si Akane tenía otras señas del accidente

Ane, la vieja enfermera, no estaba muy segura

Corto con delicadeza el vendaje, y lo retiro con suavidad

Los amputados solían tener hipersensibilidad en esos lugares

Y el retirar la venda podría ser una experiencia no muy agradable

En determinado momento, el metal de la tijera toca la piel de ella

Su muslo dio un respingo

Pero la mano flexible de la chica evito lastimarla

**Dolor?**

**No, fue un reflejo**

**Estas sensible, y estos trapos están un poco pegados, esto no será de tu agrado, no se por que no te cambiaron esta venda antes**

Por que no se los deje, pensó ella

Lina termino el corte

Pero la tela por el sudor natural de ella estaba algo pegada a su piel

La enfermera lo retiraba lentamente, no era que lastimara a la chica

Pero para Akane era una sensación horrible

Lina la escuchaba gemir

**Ya, casi estamos, listo**

Tomo la sucia venda y la arrojo en el recipiente de trapos sucios

Miro a Akane

**Empezare con el muñón, mientras más rápido terminemos con eso mejor para ti**

Akane asintió, la enfermera mojo la esponja en agua templada, a temperatura ambiente, toco la piel

Akane sintió como una corriente eléctrica, ahora recordaba por que no quería esto, se movió incomoda

La enfermera mantenía la calma

**Ya esta, falta poco, un poco mas, listo**

Akane respiraba agitadamente

Sabía que eso no era todo

Lina tomo la toalla y la apoyo suavemente en el muñón

Presionado apenas para que la tela absorbiera el agua

**Basta por favor**

**Acostúmbrate Akane, o no perderás nunca la hipersensibilidad**

Akane se revolvió un poco, pero Lina tomo el muslo firmemente

Dejando que la tela absorbiera el agua por si sola

La chica se calmo

Lina retiro la toalla, el aire de verano terminaría de secarla

Ella miraba el muñón

**Bien parece que la herida cerró perfectamente, por suerte ese trapo viejo no te infecto**

Akane sentía que ella movía su muslo de arriba abajo, observando los detalles de la herida

**Bueno, luego te lo vendare, creo que con quince días estará bien**

Tomo la esponja, volteo a Akane y empezó a lavar su espalda

Ranma daba una vuelta por allí, charlando con enfermeros o algún que otro paciente

El tiempo pasaba, media hora, Ranma se preguntaba que tanto pasaba

Pero no quería volver hasta que le dijeran

**Listo, en un rato no lo sentirás**

Lina terminaba de ajustar un nuevo vendaje

Akane apretaba los dientes

Luego, como por arte de magia, la sensación termino

La enfermera la miraba sonriente

**Estas muy acostumbrada a tener esa cosa encima, poco a poco lo iremos quitando, si niña?**

Akane asintió, tenia una ropa interior, camisa y una bata nuevas

Lina se acerco con un cepillo

**Ahora, a arreglar ese pelo, esta muy largo para ese corte, vamos a arreglártelo un poco**

Cuarenta cinco minutos, Ranma enfilo decidido a la habitación, golpeo la puerta

**Adelante chico**

Entro y encontró a Akane en sus muletas, con una cola de caballo pequeña atada con una cinta roja, camisa celeste limpia y una bata roja

Hermosa

Era hermosa

Un suave perfume a Rosas emanaba de la chica

No ese aroma a derrota

**Vaya, parece que he hecho un buen trabajo**

La voz de Lina lo saco de su ensoñación

**Si, digo no, oh, **

Akane parecía avergonzada de que la mirara así

Ranma parecía turbado, la enfermera se acerco a el

**Y bien, no la ibas a sacar al patio, les llevare algo liviano para comer, vamos vayan**

Pero ninguno se movía

**Os he dicho que se movieran, JODER**

Los chicos se despertaron de sus miradas, y salieron lentamente hacia el pasillo, Lina junto todos los trastos, acomodo las camas, y limpio el cuarto, por la ventana los vio acercarse a un viejo roble, se dejaron caer entre risas al piso, la enfermera los miro moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

**Habrá que enseñarles a pararse sin más apoyo que las muletas**

**

* * *

**

Tofu también sonreía mirando desde la ventana

Internamente se felicito por las ideas de juntar a Ranma con Akane, y poner a esa enfermera risueña con ellos

Akane parecía otra persona

Parecía incluso haber recuperado sus ansias de vivir

Miro a Ranma

Y luego el mail que le enviaba un colega

Ante la consulta que le hizo sobre el

Lo movió a la carpeta Ranma

Junto a todos lo que le decían lo mismo

El chico probablemente no recuperaría el movimiento de su pierna paralizada

Ahora era hora de empezar a trabajar con el

Lo miro, jugando de manos con Akane

Tofu estaba seguro, ahora era Akane

Ella debería ser la base de el

Una base aun muy poco afirmada

Si perdía a uno, podía perder a los dos

Se pregunto si fue tan buena idea

* * *

Notas del autor: he terminado de retocar los tres capítulos que había escrito hace mucho, pero jamás me atreví a publicar. Se que algunos deben estar enojados, pero quería escribir esta historia de esta manera

En si mismo vemos que Ranma ya considera a Akane una chica al menos linda

Que Akane tiene cierta admiración por la carrera de Ranma

Y que Tofu, dice lo que conviene a quien conviene, no es ese personaje chistoso del manga

Espero no perder el rumbo, y lograr seguir con esta historia

El Bardo que no canta


	4. Amigos

Akane volvió a su cuarto cansada, pero por primera vez feliz

Lina la había tenido de aquí para allá toda la mañana

Y gran parte de la tarde

La artista marcial se dejo caer en su cama

Y se acomodo con un poco de trabajo en ella

Tenía mucho que pensar

Antes que Lina viniera a bañarla nuevamente

Hacia mucho calor

Había sudado mucho

La enfermera esperaba a que Ranma terminara su baño

Le había dicho que cuando le quitara la venda

Ella se empezaría a bañar sola

Igual que el

En la tina

Akane ya podía sentirse en el agua tibia

Relajada, higienizándose

Sola

Eso la haría sentir mas normal

Cuando le retirara definitivamente el vendaje del muñón

Eso la asustaba

Su piel quedaría expuesta

Akane comprendía que era extremadamente sensible

El simple roce de una brisa le era molesto

Por que en todo zona donde se hubiera practicado una amputación

Las terminaciones nerviosas estaban destruidas

Se formaban nuevas sinapsis

Y filamentos nerviosos podían quedar casi expuestos

Los primeros días no los sintió

El choque de despertarse con una pierna menos

La había vuelto loca

Insulto y golpeo a gente que quería ayudarla

Los ahuyento

No soportaba lo que le paso

No soportaba que la vieran así

Por eso estaba allí

En Tokio

En esa clínica tan cara

La asociación de luchadores de Kempo

Del cual ella era parte

Al ver su situación en Nerima

Aconsejo su traslado a esta clínica

Ellos se harían cargo de los gastos

Al menos hasta que le dieran el alta

Y se harían cargo del costo de la prótesis

Otra cosa que la aterraba

Por un lado, no quería una

Una parte de si, orgullosa

Se negaba a servirse de ese artificio

Por otro lado, la aterraba la idea que su hipersensibilizado muñón no lo pudiera aceptar

Que le doliera

También tenía miedo de que la gente la siguiera mirando raro

Que quisieran saber por que caminaría raro

Por que no se hacia ilusiones

Jamás seria lo mismo

No recuperaría jamás el paso perdido

En un primer momento

Oyó a su padre hablar con un medico en Nerima

Que eso tal vez pudiera lograrse

En ese momento, habían cortado la pierna a la altura de la rodilla

Pero una infección amenazo nuevamente su vida, y en menos de veinticuatro horas amputaron más

Sobre la rodilla

Y eso tiro al trasto cualquier posibilidad de normalidad con una pierna falsa

Al menos con lo que podía darse el lujo de costearse

Por que la asociación no gastaría diez mil yenes en una prótesis para ella

Asimismo, se dio cuenta que tenia que aceptar, que una pieza ortopédica

La haría ver más normal

Menos llamativa, como decía Tofu

Pero, era guardar un secreto

Cada persona que la conociera de ahora en más

Debería saber que ella había perdido una extremidad

Por eso caminaría así, o se vería como se vería

Y seguramente se compadecerían de ella

Afuera estarían los problemas

Akane se dio cuenta

Aquí estaba protegida

Los empleados, enfermeros, enfermeras

Médicos y médicas, personal de limpieza

Acostumbraban a pasar sus días con gente como ella

No les era extraña su furia inicial

Y por eso esperaron pacientemente

A que ella reaccionara

Era tan solo otro paciente más

Como los que se fueron

Y los que vendrían

Y tendría que volver a casa

A aquellos que había lastimado

"**ellos te entenderán"**

Le dijo Tofu

Akane no sabia como pedir disculpas

Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

Tomo sus muletas y se dirigió a la oficina de Ono

Tal vez ahora si vendrían a visitarla

* * *

**Bien chico, ya estas mas presentable?**

**Si Lina, pasa**

La enfermera se introdujo en la sala donde Ranma se había bañado

Este ya se había puesto algo de ropa

La enfermera ordeno un poco el lugar mientras el terminaba de vestirse

**Bien chico, ahora tomate un rato, mientras le doy su baño a tu compañera**

**Por que Akane no**

**Porque mojaría su vendaje**

**Eso es importante?**

**Así es, recuerda, toda esa sección de su pierna a sido reconstruida, no se ha cortado carne y hueso solamente, ha debido cerrarse vasos sanguíneos, a tenido que buscarse terminaciones nerviosas, a debido que realizar retoques estéticos, todo eso, debe ser asegurado, o podría despertarse desangrándose-**

Ranma jamás lo pensó, no de las implicaciones que una amputación tenia

La gente solía pensar, muy torpemente que todo terminaba con el corte

Como si leyera su pensamiento, Lina continuo

**Ella debe haberse despertado por las noche, aullando de dolor, es imposible poder limpiar todos las terminaciones nerviosas, algunas, muy sensibles y profundas, quedaron con seguridad a flor de piel, y psicológicamente, aun hoy, su pie o pantorrilla o rodilla derecha le duele**

**No sabía que eso podía pasar**

**Tenlo en cuenta, no seria extraño que te despiertes y la veas quejándose de un dolor **

**Se puede hacer algo?**

**Mmm, podrías, luego te lo explicare bien, pero no por ahora, solo cuando le retire el vendaje**

**

* * *

**

**Residencia Tendo**

**Nabiki, eres tú?**

**Quien habla?**

**Akane, soy yo Akane**

Hubo un silencio mortal en la línea

Y luego el sonido de tono, la comunicación se perdió

Akane trago saliva

Volvió a marcar el número de su casa

Escuchaba el tono de llamada, por casi un minuto

Nadie contestaba

Ella corto la comunicación, y marco el número nuevamente

El tono de llamada se extendió, hasta que una grave voz contesto

**Hable**

**Papa, soy yo Akane**

Silencio

**Papa, háblame por favor**

**Quien eres?**

**Soy yo, Akane**

**Akane esta muerta**

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, su respiración casi se detuvo

**Por favor papa, yo no**

**Mi hija era una deportista, mi hija era una artista marcial, mi hija era un ser dulce**

**Yo no quise decirles eso, yo me sentía mal**

**Tú no eres mi hija, mi hija no era una lisiada**

**Papa, por favor**

**Mi hija era normal**

**Papa**

**Mi hija no era ese ser salvaje y furioso**

Akane ya no dijo nada, escucho nuevamente el tono telefónico

Y colgando a su vez el tubo

Se dejo invadir por un llanto

Tofu Ono, la observaba con un nudo en la garganta

Se levanto y la abrazo

Ella no rehuyo a ese contacto

**Calma Akane, yo no te dejare sola, nadie aquí lo hará**

**Ellos, ellos me odian**

**Calma, calma, ya reflexionaran, dales tiempo**

**Yo no quería esto, yo no lo quería**

Las viejas palabras, el viejo llanto

Cuando Akane empezaba a levantarse

Esto la destruía nuevamente

Ono tomo su teléfono

**Lina, puedes venir por favor**

**

* * *

**

**La mayoría vive aquí en Tokio, creo que se puede arreglar**

**Bien Ranma, has los llamados que necesites, te dejo a solas, debo hablar con Lina**

Ranma empezó a hacer llamadas, el doctor se encontró con Lina

**Como esta?**

**Ida, como me contó Ane que estaba siempre**

La enfermera se sentía triste por su paciente, ella solo le hablaba de lo que quería a su familia

Y que esta ahora la rechazaba

El doctor sorprendió con sus palabras

**Quiero que la duermas, sédala**

**Que?**

**Lo que oíste, que duerma toda la noche, no quiero que piense cosas raras o tristes**

**Eso servirá doctor?**

**Le tengo una sorpresa para mañana, algo que espero que la ayude**

**

* * *

**

Akane Tendo despertó como solía despertar algunas veces

Con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, un extraño y repulsivo gusto en la boca, sus ojos hinchados y sus oídos zumbando

El efecto de una dosis grande de tranquilizantes

Pero no recordaba ser inyectada en algún momento

Solo ese vaso de jugo que Lina le dio

Y mas tarde ese sueño feroz

Volteo un poco, miro su reloj, las 11:20

Pensó que la televisión estaba encendida

Habia mucho ruido en el cuarto

Muchas voces que no conocia

Volteo lentamente, y se encontró con una gran cantidad de gente en el cuarto

Y reconoció a varios

Ryoga Hibiki, Ukyo Sa, Kuno Tatewaki, Xian Pu, su novio entre competencias y rival mortal en torneos Mou Tsu, y dos personas mayores, reconoció enseguida a uno Genma Saotome, gran campeón y entrenador del… ex campeón? Y una mujer sonriente que le acariciaba el pelo a Ranma, debía ser Nodoka, la madre de el

**Despertaste Akane?**

Ranma la observo, provocando un domino de cabezas que giraban para verla

Ellos estaban allí

Se miro, obviamente hizo calor por la noche, solo estaba cubierta por una fina sabana

Y era mas que evidente que allí abajo había mucho menos de lo que debería haber

Sintió ganas de llorar

Empezó a sollozar

Los duros luchadores sintieron nudos en su garganta

Era más que visible lo que le había pasado

Ranma se paro, con ayuda de Kuno y Mou Tsu y se sentó junto a ella

La abrazo y la recostó contra el

**Ya pequeña, somos todos luchadores, no nos abandonamos entre nosotros**

**Así es joven Akane, el código del samurai lo prohíbe**

kuno hizo una reverencia a su lado**  
**

**Yo nunca te olvide Akane, aun tengo recuerdos de esa pelea**

Xian Pu sonrió y le tomo una mano

Ryoga se acerco a ella

**Además, una chica tan linda, siempre estará rodeada de caballeros**

Mou Tsu y Kuno asintieron, Akane observo a Ranma

**Fue idea tuya?**

**No, del doc, y aunque admitimos que fue burda, queríamos demostrarte que pase lo que pase, no te dejaremos sola**

**Ni a ti Saotome **

Ryoga sonreia, Ranma lo miro de reojo**  
**

**Lo se cerdo, me perseguirás aunque le ponga a mi silla de rueda un motor verdad?**

**Te persiguere con un camión y te pasare por encima de ser necesario**

Hubo una carcajada general, y al menos una sonrisa de Akane

Ella espero ese ruido para entrar

Lina se hizo presente con una bandeja de bocadillos

**Bien, veo que están muy alegres y apretados, que tal si salen al patio a tomar aire**

Todos aceptaron, y salieron lentamente

Exceptuando Ranma, y Akane

Ella no lo soltaba

**Akane?**

**No se si quiero**

**Que te vean?**

**Si, eso**

**Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero es hora de empezar a ser sincera, al menos contigo misma**

Luego de un momento de silencio

Akane se sentó, se puso su bata y luego tomo sus muletas

Tomo aire y se puso en camino

Ranma se sentó a su vez

**Akane?**

**Si?**

**El doc, te ha dicho algo sobre mí?**

La chica se sintió conmover

**Como que Ranma?**

**Solo que casi no habla de mí, solo estudios, estudios y más masajes, solo me gustaría saber la verdad, si esto servirá de algo-**

Ella se mordió los labios

**Eso debería decírtelo el Ranma, lo mío son solo conjeturas**

El sonrió quedamente, y luego tomo sus muletas

**Lo sabía, vamos antes que esos energúmenos acaben con toda la comida**

**N.Autor Corregido lo de Xian Pu, pero me encontraba repasando que mas se habia escrito por alli, y me contagie de la gran mayorias de Shampoo que hay, Xian Pu y Mou Tse son los nombres originales en chino de estos personajes, y quise respetar eso **


	5. Futuro parte I

El grupo los vio llegar lentamente

Tratando de parecer lo más alegre posible

Era lo que les había pedido la enfermera Lina

Darle la mayor normalidad posible

Por eso se contenían

Trataban de no levantar la vista

De notar ese forma extraña que las muletas

Les daba para moverse

Habían formado un círculo

Bajo los árboles mas alejados de la clínica

Lo que Lina quería

Los obligaría a moverse desde temprano

Y le dio tiempo para unas instrucciones

Sobre

El no ser condescendientes

No mostrar lastima

Ayudar solo si en verdad lo necesitaban

**Vamos chicos, la mañana es hermosa los estamos esperando**

**Lina, este lugar es idea tuya verdad?**

Ranma sonreía al llegar

Akane estaba callada, todavía recelosa de dejarse ver

Sentía los esfuerzos de ellos para no verla fijamente

Pero se dio cuenta

Que varios ojos, a pesar de todo, bajaban y subían rápidamente hacia su muñón,

Trato de ignorarlos también

Debía aprender a hacerlo

Ranma noto algo común en ellos

Hombres de un lado, mujeres de otro

Pasó por un costado de Ukyo, y se dirigió cerca de Kuno

El piso, donde todos estaban sentados

Estaba lejos

Iba a dejarse caer

Pero la voz de Lina lo detuvo

**Chico, deja que te ayuden**

Al escuchar esto Kuno salto para asirlo

Ranma sonrió

**No hay problema Lina, yo puedo**

**Se que puedes, pero no curaras esa espalda si te sigues golpeando tontamente, deberías pedirle ayuda a Akane cuando estén solos, ella puede caer sentada, tu estas aun en un veremos**

La chica vio como el famosos kendoista lo ayudaba a sentarse más suavemente

Ella podía caer

Al menos eso escucho

Se dejo ir y cayó sentada

Al lado de Ukyo

Esta la miro sorprendida

Pero reacciono

**Eso duele?-**

**Le tomas el tiempo**

Akane forzó una sonrisa

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

**Ejem, comemos?**

Nodoka servia los bocadillos, en segundos

Las charlas renacieron

Se hablaba de luchas

De deportes

Se comía

Akane escuchaba

Sin escuchar

Pensaba en su familia

En lo que le habían dicho

**Que piensas Akane?-**

Xian Pu y Ukyo la miraban

**Disculpen… perdí el hilo de la conversación**

**Si alguno de estos tipos seria un buen marido, míralos, aun sentados están casi peleando entre ellos**

Akane miro

Ranma y Ryoga jugaban de manos

Tratando de tocarse el rostro

Mientras Kuno y Mou Tsu hacían apuestas de quien ganaría

Akane suspiro

**Ranma es un buen chico, pero no se como reaccionara si no cura**

Esas palabras obligaron a Ukyo y Xian Pu a mirarlo

**Podrá competir otra vez?**

Ukyo miro a Akane

Ella meneo su cabeza

**Aunque se recupere, le han prohibido volver a pelear, al menos por deportes**

**Debe sentirse mal**

Xian Pu lo miraba, tan joven, y ya con ese problema

**Lo oculta, creo que se niega a pensarlo seriamente**

Akane lo veía, neutralizar sin problemas cada intento de Ryoga

**Se evade?**

Ukyo lo miro, sin poder evitar lastima

**Si, lo hace, lo hacemos, a nuestra manera**

Ambas voltearon a verla

Silencio

Incomodo

Xian Pu sonrió

**Akane, tienes novio?**

La chica se sorprendió

**No, nunca nada serio**

**Parece que Ranma te estima mucho, y tu a el**

Ukyo asintió

**Si, fue muy tierno eso que hizo en el cuarto**

Akane estaba roja, mucho

**Yo… el me apoya, y yo a el, fue idea del doc**

**Parece que hay algo entre ustedes**

**Vamos Ukyo, hace poco mas de dos días que compartimos cuarto, y es la primera vez que veo algo así**

**Este no es un hospital Akane, las reglas de ellos no cuentan tanto aquí**

Era Lina quien se acercaba, había oído la conversación

**Bueno, yo no supe nunca que un chico y una chica compartan una habitación**

**Akane, pensaste cosas raras por que el duerme en una cama junto a ti?**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Y el tampoco, vamos todos sabemos que aun no están listos para eso, tu tienes terror de dejar ver lo que te paso, y el, esta mas preocupado de lo que aparenta, dudo que ambos piensen en ESO ahora**

Lina guardo silencio, sorprendida de sus propias palabras

Había hablado de más

Aunque sabía que era verdad

Tuvo charlas con Tofu, donde ella planteo

Lo mismo que Akane

Y otras conversaciones con enfermeras experimentadas

Una parte de la recuperación de Akane y Ranma también

Era su propia autoestima

En todo sentido

Incluido el libido de cada uno

No esperaban que ellos llegaran tan lejos

Pero si algo sucedía

No lo iban a evitar

Eran conciente que ellos aprenderían

Juntos con más desinhibición

Que con otras personas

Por otro lado

Akane tuvo que admitir que era cierto

Antes del accidente, "_jugaba"_ consigo misma, como cualquier adolescente

Descubriendo el sexo, pero desde que despertó con una pierna menos, la idea no volvió cruzarse por su cabeza

El debería pasar por lo mismo

Y tampoco creía que la viera sexy, dios, le faltaba una pierna

Xian Pu sonrió maliciosamente

**Y Akane, en que piensas, estas sonrojada**

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, provocando la mirada del resto

Kuno miro su reloj

**Oigan, ya empieza la pelea de box**

**Cierto, lo olvide, chicas vamos?-**

Ryoga se puso rápidamente de pie, y ayudo a Ranma a hacerlo

Ukyo negó con la cabeza

Xian Pu resoplo

**Solo piensan en eso, el día es hermoso, vayan si quieren**

Nodoka se acerco a las luchadoras

Genma se unió a ellos

Lina se disculpo por un momento

Los dejaría interactuar solos

Con libertad

Akane necesitaba hacer amistades nuevas

Ranma sentirse aun aceptados por las suyas

Ella, por ahora, solo molestaba

* * *

Una semana paso

Tofu Ono revisaba a Ranma

Realizando algunas pruebas

Psicomotrices, y de reflejos

Nada

El doctor se sentó, y pidió a Ranma

Que bajara de la camilla y

Se acercara a su escritorio

Ranma lo hizo

Sentados, frente a frente

Hubo un largo paréntesis

Al fin, Ono hablo

**Chico, has pensado, que pasaría, si no logras recuperar el movimiento en tu pierna?**

**Doc, me pediste que no lo haga**

**Lo se, ahora pido que lo hagas**

**Doc?**

**Aun es temprano, son poco mas de tres semanas, pero**

**Pero que?**

**Algo, debería haber pasado ya**

**Eso significa que me voy a quedar para siempre así?**

Hubo silencio nuevamente, el doc lo miro directo a los ojos

**Empieza a ser una posibilidad plausible**

**No puedes hacer nada?**

**No puedo asegurarte que no empeorare lo sucedido, podria dejarte completamente lisiado si las cosas se tuercen solo un poco**

Hubo otro silencio

Ranma sonrió, como dándose al fin satisfecho

Pero Tofu vio cuanto forzó esa mueca

**Doc, las cosas son irónicas**

**Por que chico?**

**Resulta que a mí, ahora, me sobra lo que perdió Akane, no?**

El doctor suspiro

**Chico, creeme que te comprendo, crémelo, te comprendo**

**Entonces?**

**Esperar, ya no depende de ni, ni de la medicina, si no de ti, de tu cuerpo**

**

* * *

**

Lina terminaba de secar a Akane, y le paso ropa limpia

**No me vas a vendar?**

**No, la herida cerró mejor de lo que esperábamos**

**No es muy pronto?**

La enfermera noto el tono asustado de la voz de su paciente

**Calma Akane, esta bien, no hay peligro de nada, la cicatriz consolido**

**Pero, tengo miedo**

**De que duela nuevamente?**

Akane asintió en silencio

La enfermera se sentó junto a ella

**Lo hará, con seguridad, pero, debes acostumbrar tu piel, no perderás la sensibilidad si no lo haces**

**Cuando duele, es horrible **

**Se que debe serlo, te dejare una crema a base de Lidocaina, si sientes un dolor fuerte, puedes aplicártela, si no, puedes llamarme, yo lo haré**

**Yo no se si podré tocarme**

**Deberás hacerlo, es parte di ti, es tu cuerpo, debes aceptarlo, calculamos con el doctor que en un mes deberías perder todo exceso de de sensibilidad**

**Un mes ¡**

**Si, luego, como todos en tu caso, podrás usar un medio soquete, o una venda liviana, o una base ortopédica**

Akane callo

Lina lo noto

Le acaricio el cabello

**Vamos dale una oportunidad, al menos ve si te sientes cómoda con una pierna ortopédica**

**Voy a parecer un fenómeno**

**No lo eres, con o sin la pierna, eres una chica normal**

**Es fácil para ti decir eso**

**Eso dolió, no entres en la fase violenta nuevamente**

**Lo siento**

**No lo hagas, tienes razón, tu eres la de el problema, pero, enriéndeme, eres mi paciente, y yo no siento lastima falsa, yo se lo que te esta pasando, y lo que sientes**

**Discúlpame**

**Ya, ya, estaré junto a ti, vamos, vistete, o a Ranma le dará un sincope al verte como dios te trajo al mundo**

**

* * *

**

Ranma volvió rato después

Entro lentamente

En silencio

Se dejo caer en la cama, igual, golpe más o menos, no habría diferencia

Akane parecía perdida

Sentía la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado sobre la piel expuesta del muñón

Para ella era aire helado

Y le provocaba frió en todo el cuerpo

Pero no soportaba mucho tiempo el roce de las sabanas

Miro a Ranma

**No fueron buenas noticias?**

El no contesto

El silencio se hizo

Por la tarde y toda la noche


	6. Confiansa parte I

Akane no podía dormir

Hacia calor

Mucho

Pero ella tenia frió

Mucho frió

Sentía la suave corriente del aire acondicionado

Golpear la expuesta piel de su muñón como un ventarrón

Ella se había cubierto con las sabanas

Pero dejo su muslo derecho fuera de la cubierta de la sabana

No soportaba el contacto

Era como si un grueso papel de lija la lastimara

Tan solo esa suave sabana

Así que se tapo todo el resto de su cuerpo hasta el cuello

Observo a Ranma

Volteado, como mirando la pared

Abrazado a si mismo

Era la primera vez que lo veía abatido

Sentía que ella lo había traicionado

El necesitaba ayuda

El necesitaba apoyo

Pero las manos le temblaban

Tenía escalofríos

Se sentía impotente

Cerca de las dos de la mañana

Al fin pudo conciliar el sueño

* * *

Ellos tienen una visión magnifica

Ellas seria más correcto decir

Desde las alturas, escudriñan a sus victimas

Son parásitos

Necesitan que otros seres vivos los alimenten

Y lo hacen sin su consentimiento

Ellas pueden ver donde conseguir su alimento

Las venas y arterias, para ellas, brillan en la oscuridad

Como líneas recortándose en el oscuro paisaje

Simplemente voló hacia donde vio una enorme cantidad de ellas

Brillando como un cartel de neon

Se poso sobre la rosada y suave piel

Tanto tiempo bajo un vendaje

La hacia aun mas delicada que el resto

Gran cantidad de pequeñas venas, arterias, relucían a la vista de ella

Todas a su alcance

El mosquito hembras incrusto su pico

Y empezó a alimentarse de la sangre de Akane

Sobre el muñón mismo

* * *

Fue una reacción en cadena

El escozor habitual, allí se multiplico

Akane reacciono mecánicamente

Estiro casi dormida su mano

Rascarse, era algo normal

Pero en el tiempo pasado

Sus uñas estaban descuidadas

Más largas y afiladas de lo normal

Y ella sintió que le clavaban algo en esa zona ahora tan delicada

Esa zona que ella jamás había tocado

Abrió los ojos, conteniendo la respiración

Podía palparse

La suavidad de la piel

De la carne que formaba ese globo

Del dolor que se estaba provocando a si misma

Y sin pensarlo presiono más

Y grito

Retiro su mano

Pero la reacción no se detuvo

Oleadas de agudo dolor

Sentía su pantorrilla acalambrada

Ese dolor horrible

Y no poder hacer nada para aliviarlo

Se sentó agitada, apretando los dientes

Se tomo el muslo con ambas manos

Y lo movía, como queriendo estirar al máximo

Una pierna que ya no tenía

Otra oleada de dolor la obligo a recostarse

Y a volver a gemir

**RANMA**

Ella pidió ayuda

Ya antes le había pasado esto

Pero nunca tan fuerte

Y aquellas veces tuvo la fuerza

Suficiente para aguantar el momento

Pero esta vez no podía

* * *

**RANMA RANMA**

El sueño de Ranma era agitado

Se veía conduciendo un taxi

Corriendo a toda velocidad

Sentía que una chica gritaba su nombre

Miro por el espejo retrovisor

Era Akane

Le gritaba, como tratando de detenerlo

Pero por alguna razón en este sueño

A diferencia de otros

Su pierna no respondía

Su paralizado miembro hundía el acelerador a fondo

Y el freno no respondía

Vio a lo lejos una curva

Acercándose velozmente

Y el sabia que muy luego venia un puente

El lo sabía por alguna razón

Akane gritaba

El luchaba con el auto

Y apenas pudo girar

Pero no acertó al puente

Se vio cayendo rápidamente por una ladera

Y el taxi empezó a dar tumbos

Y la voz de Akane, muy clara

**RANMA POR FAVOR**

**

* * *

**

El abrió sus ojos, asustado

Noto la oscuridad, era de noche

Y escucho los gemidos

Volteo

Akane estaba extremadamente tensa

Tenía una mueca de dolor

Y se tomaba de las sabanas desesperadamente

**Akane, que te pasa?**

**Duele**

**Tu pierna?**

**Si, me duele, me duele mucho**

**Llamo a Lina**

Ella nego con su cabeza**  
**

**Alcanzame, esa crema**

Ranma vio el pequeño frasco con la Lidocaina

Era un poderoso analgésico

Funcionaba tan solo aplicándolo sobre una sección de piel

Ranma se movió a saltos, rodeando la cama de Akane

Aunque se encontraba en su mesa de luz

La chica parecía paralizada por el dolor

Se sentó junto a ella

Tratando de abril el pequeño recipiente

Lo hizo

Y se lo extendió a Akane

Ella lo miro

Con cara sufrida

**Puedes aplicármela?**

**Donde?**

**Sobre el muñón**

Ranma quedo sin habla

No se había planteado eso

Solo entonces noto que ella no estaba vendada

Vio el ruego en sus ojos

Con dificultad se corrió

Sabia que a ella pedirle eso le habría sido muy duro

Tomo un poco de la crema

**Esta fría, allí voy**

Toco la suave carne

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás

Como si eso le doliera

La crema no era tan liquida

Saca su mano del muslo

Y con la otra se la esparció bien por la palma de la mano

Su calor corporal la hablando un poco

Y volvió a apoyar su mano

Ahora esparciendo la crema por la delicada piel

Noto la cicatriz

Y una inflamación, con una alta temperatura

Poso su mano allí

Era como una roncha

Como cuando

**Te pico un mosquito**

**Mierda**

Ella parecía aun agitada

El continúo masajeado

Con suavidad

Sentía que su mano se entumía

Pensó que ese era el efecto de la medicina

Entonces, el dolor de ella debería estar pasando

La noto mas tranquila

Respirando más normalmente

Se movió

Y suavemente retiro su mano

O eso intento

Ella la tomo y suavemente la apoyo

Nuevamente

**Hace frió**

El comprendió

Y se recostó perpendicularmente

Masajeando continuamente, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos

* * *

Lina se quedo de una pieza al verlos

Se acerco sin hacer ruido

Y noto la Lidocaina junto a Ranma

Y la mano de el muy cerca del muñón

Comprendió de inmediato que paso

Pensaba explicarle a Ranma eso justamente hoy

Pero al parecer ambos improvisaron bastante bien

Se retiro sin hacer ruido

No quería romper el clima

Clima a que?

No lo sabía

Pero había algo allí

Al menos para que ella aceptara

Que la tocara allí

Y luego le explicaría a Ranma

Que esa crema se aplica con guantes

* * *

Ranma despertó

Siempre solía hacerlo después que Akane

Pero un poco por la incomoda posición

Y otro poco por lo poco que había dormido ella

Le dio la ventaja

La noto dormir ahora normalmente

Incluso se había volteado

El se levanto

Con sus problemas a cuesta

Pero lo hizo suficientemente en secreto

La observo dormir

El pelo revuelto

Su cara aun un poco tensa

Pero de una hermosura innegable

Pensó en sus ojos marrones

Anoche pidiendo que continuara ayudándola

La recorrió con la vista

Pudo ver un poquitin del busto

Por entre su semiabierta camisa

Y la falsa falda que era esa camisa

Dejando parte de las blancas bragas a la vista

Su pierna se extendía, bella

Su pequeño pie

Se le dificultaba verla como una luchadora

Como ese ser enérgico que vio combatir

Era una chica hermosa, dulce, comprensiva con lo que le pasaba a el

Tomo una sabana y la cubrió

Y mientras se retiraba lo mas silenciosamente hacia su cama

Pensaba en que su padre, le había enseñado a ser un caballero

* * *

**Nota del autor: con esto segundo capitulo, pago el capitulo largo que debí poner el sábado**

**Actualizare solo los fines de semana**

**Hoy me escape de mi trabajo en el bar y pude completar esto**

**Comentarios y preguntas a **

**Bardoarg arroba yahoo com ar **

**Bardoarg arroba hotmail com **


	7. Planes

Akane despertó al fin

Completamente cubierta

Incluso sus piernas

O la que le quedaba, y lo que alguna vez fuera

Una extremidad completa

Se sentó en la cama, y vio la Lidocaina

Cerrada y volteada sobre el colchón

No había sido su imaginación

A su derecha Ranma dormía, mirando hacia la pared

Y ella viendo el reloj

Las 10:59

Lina debió saber lo que sucedió

Solo dormía hasta tan tarde cuando algo pasaba

Se destapo, y se forzó a mirarse

Apenas acostumbraba a mirar la venda

Ahora debería aprender a mirar su piel

A sentirla

"acostúmbrate, o no perderás la sensibilidad"

Estiro su mano, la apoyo en el muslo

Era una sensación normal

Apenas apoyando los dedos, deslizo su mano hacia abajo

A medida que se acercaba a la zona dañada

Su sensibilidad aumentaba

Se obligo a continuar

Palpo la suavidad del muñón

Y la aguda punta de lo que quedaba del hueso

La cicatriz en donde la piel fue cerrada

Su rugosidad

Esa seria la ultima intervención

No iban a dejarle esa marca

Podría ser molesta para usar una prótesis

Ella estaba harta de esas operaciones

No quería recordar cuantas ya

Pero recordaba brevemente momentos

De las dos primeras

La desesperación de los médicos

Al ver ese masa de carne y huesos quebrados que era su pierna

Desde la rodilla hasta su pie

El silencio de ellos

El verlos alejarse para deliberar

La manera como asentían mientras hablaban

La seña de uno de ellos a alguien que no pudo ver

La mascarilla con ese aire fresco

El como sus ojos se cerraban

A pesar del dolor lacerante

Alcanzo a abrirlos una vez más

Y vio a uno de esos medico

Acercársele, con una especie de sierra en la mano

Y aunque supo lo que iba a pasar

No pudo mantenerse despierta

El dolor la despertó

Un dolor horrible

Miro a su costado, vio objetos de Nabiki en una silla

Gimió, y miro hacia abajo

Una cortinilla le impedía mirar más allá de su cintura

Y una especie de hierros sostenía

Algo detrás de la cortina

Trato de sentarse en la cama

Pero sintió como si algo sostuviera su pierna

Como si esta estuviera atada

Comprendió

El hierro sostendría el yeso

Que le habrían echo

Debía ser enorme

Le costo sentarse

Le faltaban fuerzas

Tenía sed

Mucha sed

Empezó a recobrar sus sentidos

Miro la cánula en su brazo

Sangre

Le estaban transfundiendo sangre

Aun así trato de erguirse

Asió la cortinilla

Pero esta solo estaba apoyada en la cama

Por lo que se fue hacia atrás

Con cortina y todo

Tomo aire

Se sentía mareada

Miro hacia abajo

Y se vio

Muslo, una venda algo sangrada y nada más

No más

Sintió nauseas

El dolor continuaba

Empezó a gritar

Y llorar

A su mente volvió esa imagen

De ese medico acercándosele con la sierra

Gritaba a voz de cuello

Nabiki, regreso corriendo, con un café en su mano

**Dios, calmate Akane, calmate**

Pero ella golpeaba el colchón con sus puños

Sollozando y gritando

Su hermana salio corriendo

Y regreso con un enfermero

Y un medico

Le inyectaron algo

Y perdió la conciencia

Demasiado lentamente

Mientras Nabiki la tomaba de la mano

Y lloraba junto a ella

A pesar de los sedantes

El dolor continuaba

No estaba completamente "ida"

Despertaba a cada momento, y caía nuevamente en ese dormitar

En uno de ellos, vio a su padre hablar con un medico

Había infección

Incluso un inicio de Necrosis

La operarían nuevamente

Pero si fallaban

Amputarían más

Y Akane, a pesar de lo que escucho

Volvió a dormir

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia

Era de noche pasada

Se movió un poco y sintió el dolor lacerante

Trato de acomodarse

Una mano la tomo del hombro

**-tranquila Akane, estoy aquí-**

Volteo un poco y miro a Kasumi

Que le sonreía forzadamente

Akane le señalo la cortinilla

**Sacala**

**Akane, no se si sea**

**HAZLO**

Kasumi la asió y la retiro

Akane vio nuevamente el muñón sangrado

Más cortó aun que lo que había visto

**Hermanita, no había mas remedio, los médicos intentaron todo, pero no podían salvártela**

**Déjame sola**

**Akane**

**Que me dejes sola por favor**

Kasumi quiso acariciarla, pero ella detuvo su mano como si fuera un golpe

La mayor entendió y la dejo sola

Para que pudiera empezar a llorar

**No duele mas?-** la voz de Ranma por suerte la saco de sus recuerdos

El la miraba con tristeza

**No, ya no, gracias Ranma**

**No podía hacer otra cosa**

**Yo… aun no puedo tocarme allí**

**Lo estas haciendo**

**Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad creeme**

Ella retiro su mano, el se acomodo mejo

**Supongo que me debo unir al club de los desesperanzados**

**Malas noticias** Akane lo miro a su vez

**El doc no puede hacer nada**

**Tampoco hizo nada para que recuperaras tu otra pierna**

**Pero mi cuerpo tal vez no haga dos milagros seguidos**

**Lo lamento**

**Creo que ya lo sabias**

**El doc me dijo algo, pero pensé que te rebajaba a mi nivel para que yo no me sintiera menos **

**Es un buen tipo**

**Lo se, bastante me ha soportado**

**Akane, lo tuyo es comprensible**

**Lo tuyo no Ranma, dios, tu te tambaleas arrastrando esa cosa, y yo**

**Y tú que?**

**Nada, un pensamiento estupido**

**Dilo**

**No vale la pena**

**Akane**

**Solo, que ya nadie se fijara en mí**

**Tonta, eres hermosa**

**Tal vez de la cintura para arriba, pero quien querría estar conmigo?**

**Hay gente a la que no le importa Akane**

**Eso importa y mucho**

**Hallaras a esas personas**

**Quienes?**

**Tal vez otro minusválido?**

Ella lo miro, el la observaba, con esos ojos azules profundos, Ranma sonrió, y con trabajo se puso de pie

**Tengo que ir al baño**

Akane lo vio saltar hacia allí, preguntándose que quiso decir

* * *

**El alta?**

Lina estaba sorprendida, tomaba un te en la oficina de Tofu

**No tengo mas razones para mantenerlo aquí, no podemos hacer mucho**

**Lo se doctor**

Tofu se recostó en su sillón

**Hay dos cosas que me impedirían hacerlo**

Lina sonrió

**Akane es una**

**Así es, el es su soporte, ella tiene como mínimo casi tres meses mas aquí**

**Y Akane es el soporte de Ranma, si quita uno, ambos caen**

**Así es, pero no puedo justificar monetaria mente el costo a la asociación, esos chicos les están costando una fortuna**

**No cree que explicándolo, lo entenderían?**

**No se, no es la asociación lo que me preocupa, son ellos Lina**

**A que se refiere?**

**Han creado un vinculo muy fuerte entre ellos, pero psíquicamente aun no están recuperados, aun si lográramos que el continué aquí, si ambos descubren que ese vinculo es forzado**

**Pueden rechazarlo y caer en la espiral depresiva**

El medico asintió, Lina parecía pensar lo que iba a decir

**Ese vínculo es cada vez más fuerte doc**

**Lo se**

**Creo que mas de lo que esperábamos**

**A que te refieres**

Lina contó su descubrimiento, el doc estaba sorprendido

**Ella lo dejo tocarla allí?**

**Así es**

**Bien, bien**

**Tienes que jugar tus cartas doctor, no es el momento de separarlos, no ahora**

**Lo se, no me quedara mas que ir a la asociación**

**Crees que continúen pagando el tratamiento de el?**

**No**

**No?**

**Pero, La Clínica de Traumatología y Ortopedia, estará orgullosa de continuar con el tratamiento del campeón de Kempo estilo libre sin costo alguno**

Tofu guiño, Lina sonrió

**Eso es sorpresivo, tienes fama de ser inflexible en cuanto a eso**

**Esos dos chicos me pueden, no se por que**

**Será por que sus vidas quedaron destrozadas tan pronto?**

**Tal vez, hasta nosotros sentimos lastima**

**

* * *

**

Akane miraba la tina

Llena con agua tibia

Dejo sus muletas, se sentó junto

Se desnudo, y por medio de unas barras especiales

Se introdujo lentamente en el agua

Pensó que su sensibilidad la harían saltar de allí

Pero más allá de una molestia inicial

No sentía mucho

Solo allí le parecía un poco mas caliente el agua

Pero no más

Tomo una suave esponja, y se empezó a higienizar

Se tomo su tiempo

Lina hacia cosas en la otra habitación

**Estas allí?**

**Si Akane, necesitas algo?-**

**No, solo quería saber**

**Ok, te quedes dormida**

**No Lina**

**Akane**

**Si?**

**Que paso anoche? Dolores?**

**Si **

**Te sirvió la Lidocaina?**

**Tardo un poco en hacer efecto**

**Es un sedante externo, tarda, pero puede ser mejor que la Codicaina inyectada directamente en el muñón**

**Si, lo se**

Akane asintió, solo una vez lo hicieron, y preferiría la muerte antes de volver a pasar por eso

**Te costo aplicarte la crema?**

**Eh?**

**Si tuviste muchas trabas para aplicarte la Lidocaina?**

**Yo**

**Si?**

**Le pedí a Ranma que lo hiciera**

Lina apareció en el portal, actuando su papel

**Dejaste al chico tocarte allí?**

**Bueno, ni que hubiéramos dormidos juntos**

**Oye, es un progreso, si puedes liberarte de complejos, mejor**

**Lo se**

**El es lindo**

La frase de Lina tomo por sorpresa a Akane

**Que?**

**Es guapo, no?**

**Si, lo se, siempre lo pensé**

**Y no parece una superestrella del arte marcial, es bastante sencillo**

**No lo se**

**No?**

**Bueno, yo estoy bastante aplacada desde el accidente, siempre fui impulsiva y de hacer cosas raras**

**Eso significa que correrás carreras con muletas?**

**Golpeare a alguien con ellas, que no te quepan dudas**

**Vamos sal de allí que te arrugaras como pasa**

**Tan pronto?**

**Hace calor, mas pacientes tienen que bañarse**

Akane entendió, ahora una pregunta, como saldría de allí, miro a sus costados, había manijas alrededor de toda la bañera, eso le permitiría levantarse un poco, al hacerlo, movió su pie, y noto la base de la bañera, bastante rugosa, casi imposible de resbalar, turnando, manos y pie, consiguió erguirse, y luego tomando las barras que estaban un poco sobre ella con las manos, saco su cuerpo y su pierna de la bañera, Lina la envolvió en una toalla, y por seguridad la hizo apoyarse en su hombro, no fuera que su pie descalzo y mojado resbalara aquí, la ayudo a sentarse junto a sus ropas limpias

**Te dejo vestir, luego ven a dar una vuelta por el parque, mientras Ranma toma su baño**

Mientras Akane se secaba y vestía pensaba en lo que dijo Lina, Ranma era guapo, era cierto

Pero no era a Akane eso lo que le gustaba de el

Era sencillo

Al menos por ahora

Y podían compartir cosas

Que no podían compartir con nadie más

Miedos, tristezas

Y esas nuevas alegrías que iban apareciendo lentamente

Solo se preguntaban si ambos seria así por siempre

Especialmente el cuando

El veredicto final sobre su salud le llegara


	8. Apoyo parte I

Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo estaban progresando

Lento y seguro

Era hora de dar otro paso más

Uno muy difícil

Tal vez mas para ella que para el

O no?

Ella era relativamente desconocida

Pero el

Los fanáticos de la lucha lo reconocerían

De inmediato

Y alguno tal vez quisiera aprovecharse

Algunos no tenían consideraciones

Ni siquiera de los lisiados

No podían dar ese paso

No solos

Tofu Ono reviso su agenda

En especial los números que Ranma Saotome

Había anotado en ella

Necesitaba guardaespaldas

Gente que no los incomodara

Encontró el primer número

Marco rápidamente

Solo era cuestión de planearlo

Y acomodar ciertas fechas

Aun era pronto

Podía prepararse

* * *

Akane y Ranma miraban el lugar

Nunca habían estado en esta parte de la clínica

Pero no se sentían incómodos aquí

El gimnasio era parte de sus vidas

Aquí, en Osaka o Nerima

La chica vestía un conjunto sport, al igual que el

Su sexy camisa quedo relegada

Y agradecía ese sostén nuevo

Le era más cómodo andar con muletas

**Bien chicos, hora de moverse un poco, están engordando**, s**i bien Akane ha recuperado el peso perdido en su depresión, ya lo ha rebasado, y tu Ranma ya tienes varios kilos por arriba de lo que deberías pesar**

Lina sonreía

Mientras los introducía al salón con maquinas de ejercicios

Ambos sonrieron

Volver a hacer algo de lo solían hacer los ilusionaba

Los haría sentir mas normales

Ranma se dirigió a una maquina de peso

**Alto allí chico** Lina lo detuvo,

**Que pasa Lina?**

**Recuerda tu espalda chico, puedes usar la maquina, pero con ciertas seguridades**

**Seguridades?** Ranma no entendía, Lina miro a Akane

**Niña, acompáñalo** Akane hizo lo pedido

Ranma dejo sus muletas cerca

Akane se sentó un poco menos torpemente que antes

Ranma se acostó en la tabla, Lina se acerco

**Akane, atalo a la maquina**

Esta vio unas fuertes y anchas correas en el aparato

Las ajusto alrededor de Ranma, y apretó los seguros

**Fuerte niña, Ranma debe estar casi inmovilizado**

Akane hizo lo pedido

Casi hasta comprimir el fuerte tórax de el

**Uff, Lina, por que esto?**

**Por tu espalda chico, tiene que estar lo mas segura posible, entiendes?**

**Pero el doc dijo que no me preocupara de más**

**Lo se chico, pero si puedes hacer algo con seguridad, por que no hacerlo?**

Ranma comprendió un tanto

Pero la callada Akane vio nuevamente

Esa mirada de tristeza que portaba cada tanto

**Bien chico, empieza, tu sabes cuanto soportas, Akane, que esperas ve a la que quieras**

**Si Lina**

La chica tomo sus muletas

Y se dirigió a una maquina similar a la de Ranma

Se acomodo un tanto

Paso su pierna bajo las trabas

Y se ajusto solo una correa a la cintura

Ante la mirada complacida de Lina

La enfermera se retiro

Akane tomo las manijas, sintió la rudeza de las gomas

Y empezó a levantar pesos con sus brazos, cuanto había pasado?

Casi tres meses ya

Podía oír su respiración agitada luego de unos minutos

El sudor corriendo

El dolor del esfuerzo

Y el sonido de una sola maquina

La suya

**Ranma?**

No hubo respuesta, Akane se sentó a mirarlo

**Estas bien, te duele la espalda?**

El no contesto, volteo su mirada hacia la pared

Akane escucho atentamente

Estaba llorando

Ella se desabrocho la correa

Y saltando en su pierna se acerco a el

**Ranma, que sucede?**

**Déjame**

**Te sucede algo, te duele algo?**

**Puedes dejarme solo?**

Akane comprendió, se sentó junto a el

**No, no lo haré, no voy a dejar que caigas en lo mismo que yo baka**

**Pensé que tú me entenderías**

**Lo hago, si quieres estar solo para llorar, te dejare solo, pero me tendrás encima como una ventosa**

**Por que?**

**Por que yo se lo que te pasa, crees que yo tenia ganas de hablar cuando tome conciencia de lo que me paso, mírame, me cortaron una pierna, tu al menos tienes una esperanza de curar, no ahora, no en un mes, pero tal vez con el tiempo** **puedas, y yo Ranma, que debo hacer, matarme como quería hacerlo hasta**

Akane callo, alguna lagrima corría por su mejilla, Ranma la miro, también llorando

**No es tan fácil**

**Mierda, se que no es fácil, no me lo tienes que decir a mi, mira esto infeliz lo vez, lo vez**

Akane se señalaba el muñón

**Sabes lo que ha costado esto, los dolores, las operaciones, y dolor y mas dolor, sin contar que soy un fenómeno, venga a ver a la chica con una sola pierna**

Hubo tal tono de dolor y rabia en esas palabras que Ranma no pudo no sentir pena por ella, ella lo vio en sus ojos

**No, no me tengas lastima baka, no tu, te necesito, si tu te rindes yo no podré lograrlo, por favor**

Akane bajo la vista, Ranma quiso sentarse para abrazarla, pero atado como estaba no pudo mas que levantar apenas la cabeza, pero eso al menos les arranco una sonrisa, Akane se recostó un poco sobre el, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, Ranma la abrazo

**Esto es lo que querías hacer baka?**

Akane suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, el parecía aun conmovido

**Perdona, yo no se que me paso…**

**Yo ya pase por lo que te paso, pero yo no tuve a nadie cerca que me ayudara, alguien en quien confiar, alguien cercano y que hubiera sufrido algo tan malo**

**Debió haber sido horrible**

**Despertar en un lugar extraño, con gente desconocida y después de que me habían amputado una pierna, me volví loca, mi familia me rechazaba, los médicos de Nerima se declararon incompetentes para ayudarme, mis amigos huían de mi, me había vuelto un animal herido, que mordía sin mirar a quien, sabes que hasta que llegaste no me había bañado siquiera?**

**Olías mal, eso era cierto**

**Tonto **ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, que le arranco unas risas a ambos

**Y tenías mal aliento también**

**Y tenia el pelo sucio y desarreglado, me estaba dejando morir**

**Y que paso?**

**Un campeón vino a rescatarme de mi misma**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

Ambos mantenían silencio

Ella acerco su rostro a el

Y se dieron un suave beso

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió sonrojada

**Por dios, que dirás de mi?**

**Que tienes labios muy suaves**

**Ahora soy la que no se por que hice esto**

**Por que yo estoy atado?**

Ambos rieron como chicos traviesos

Ella se levanto

El la tomo de las manos

**Donde vas?**

**Lina puede volver en cualquier momento**

**Pero, podrías darme otro antes de irte**

Akane sonrió avergonzada

Se agacho y le dio un beso un poquitin mas largo

**Ok, tenemos el cuarto para darte cuanto quieras**

Ella se puso de pie, pero el la volvió a tomar de la mano

**Akane, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?**

**Eh? A que te refieres?**

**Podríamos cenar en la cantina de la clínica en vez de nuestro cuarto**

**Me, me estas proponiendo una cita?**

**Creo que si**

Akane sonrió completamente sonrojada

**Bien, a las nueve?**

**Si a la nueve**

**Echo, ahora, ponte a sudar un poco o Lina te tendrá aquí hasta la medianoche, no quiero que me dejes plantada**

**

* * *

**

**No te parece mal doc?**

**Por que Ranma, cuando salgan de aquí, ambos deben llevar una vida lo mas normal posible, esto les vendrá bien como practica**

**Pensé que eso la ayudaría un poco** el doc miro a Ranma de reojo

**Solo a ella?**

**Bueno, a mi también**

**Ja ja, bueno vayan y practiquen, puede que la semana que viene, salgan de la clínica a dar un paseo**

**Salir, a dar, un paseo?**

**Así es, o piensan quedarse aquí adentro hasta que les demos el alta?**

**Solo me sorprendiste doc**

**Ranma, nuestra intención es que para cuando salgan de aquí, lo hagan con el menor trauma posible, si te doy el alta sin haberte sacado a calle nunca, tendrás un trauma, pequeño o grande, pero lo tendrás, comprendes?-**

Ranma asintió

**Lo mismo para Akane, debe aprender a aceptar a ser vista en publico, lo de ella puede ser mas traumático aun**

**Lo se doc**

**Ve, prepárate para la cena, si necesitas consejos, no dudes en pedírmelos**

**

* * *

**

**Una cena? **Lina sonreia complacida, Akane de felicidad

**Así es, no es romántico?**

**Bueno, eso significa que le agradas**

**Si**

**Sucedió algo en el gimnasio**

**Discutimos**

**Discutieron?**

**Si, el se deprimió un poco, y luego discutimos quien la estaba pasando peor**

**Quien gano?**

**Creo que yo**

**Akane, no menosprecies lo que a el le paso, a ti te ha sucedido una de las cosas mas horribles que puede pasarle a ser humano, pero el no esta en un jardín de rosas, recuerda que el arrastra como un pedazo de carne muerta lo que a ti te quitaron**

**No lo menosprecio Lina, pero, lo que me paso, me paso a Mi, y supongo que para el, lo que le sucedió no tiene comparación, pero yo creo que aprendí que no puedes llevar esto sola, y no quiero que el lo lleve solo**

**Eres una chica dulce, y estas madurando muy rápido**

**Lo crees?**

**Con todo lo que te ha sucedido, era obvio que te pasaría, igual que el**

**Y eso que significa, que seremos viejos a los treinta?**

**Ja ja no solo que para sobrevivir con lo que les ha pasado, simplemente debieron hacerlo, nada mas**

**

* * *

**

La cena casi terminaba

Habían buscado un sitio tranquilo

Lejos de todas las miradas

Que atraían

Akane hablaba

**Kasumi es una experta cocinera, pareciera que nació para ser madre, y Nabiki tiene el don de convencer a la gente para que hagan lo que quieran y además cobrarles por ello**

**Vaya familia extraña**

**Y la tuya Ranma?**

**La mía, bueno, esta papa, un experto luchador, jefe de rincón, hombre de mucha sabiduría, pero sin la menor idea de cómo ser padre, y mama, bueno, ella es la clásica esposa, callada, sumisa, aun así se que papa le teme, y me ayudo mucho a ser como soy, en realidad, ella me dio la crianza como hombre que papa remplazaba por entrenamiento**

**Y bien lo ha hecho, eres todo un caballero**

**Ella decía que los caballeros eran mas agradables que los pandilleros, ja ja ja**

Akane estiro sus brazos, Ranma sonrió

**Cansada?**

**Hacia mucho que no hacia ejercicios**

**Yo también, volvemos al cuarto?**

**Vamos**

Lentamente, se dirigieron al cuarto

Ranma abrió la puerta

La dejo entrar

Y luego la siguió

Ambos se recostaron,

Sin cambiarse

Se miraron tiernamente

Y fruto del cansancio

Quedaron dormidos en segundos


	9. Verdad

**Ya basta Ranma, tenemos que ir al gimnasio**

**Uno mas, solo uno**

**Ya me pediste tres veces uno más**

**El ultimo?**

**Oh, esta bien, el último**

Akane acerco sus labios

Ranma la recibió gustoso

Desde ese día en el gimnasio

Los roces de sus labios fueron in creciendo

Así como el tiempo que estos duraban

A veces, solo el hecho de ahogarse

Era lo que los separaba

Como ahora

Ranma la miraba embelezado

Elle sonriente

Akane se puso de pie

Y extendió su mano a Ranma

**Vamos antes que nos regañen**

Ranma acepto su mano

Pero cuando ella se afirmaba para ayudarlo a levantarse

El tiro fuertemente de ella

Haciéndola caer casi sobre el

Ambos se miraron

Nuevamente sus rostros estaban a centímetros

Pero esta vez, Akane estaba totalmente recostada sobre el

**EJEM**

Ambos se sobresaltaron

Lina los miraba

Con una picara sonrisa

**Interrumpo algo?**

Akane se puso rápidamente en pie

Tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentada en su cama

Ranma se paro, siempre peleando con su pierna

**Bueno, si están listos, vamos al gimnasio, claro que si entraron ya en calor**

Ambos se sonrojaron

Y tomando sus muletas se pusieron en camino

Lina hacia esfuerzo para no reír

Las cosas marchaban tal cual lo planeado

Pero eso la preocupo

En algún momento, algo debía torcerse

Dos días más tarde, la parejita comía bajo un árbol

Era temprano, cuando Ranma noto algo

Gente viniendo hacia ellos

Junto con Lina

Ryoga, Mou Tsu, Kuno, Xian Pu, Ukyo, acompañados por Lina

**Muchachos que sorpresa**

Ellos saludaron a ambos

Y se sentaron junto a ellos

Ranma sonrió

**Visita de cortesía?**

**No tanto cabeza hueca, venimos a darles un paseo**

La sociabilidad no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Hibiki

Pero tanto Akane como Ranma pedían a gritos que no fueran condescendientes con ellos

**Un paseo?**

Akane pareció ponerse nerviosa

Lina la trato de calmar

**Deben socializar con la gente fuera, el doc cree que ya es tiempo que salgan de su burbuja**

**Pero yo**

Akane parecía súbitamente retraída

Miraba el piso, jugando con sus dedos y el pasto

Lina se acerco y le hablo suavemente

**Por eso, ellos vinieron, así no se sentirán tan expuestos**

**Así es bella Akane, os serviremos de escolta a ti, y a este energúmeno que te hace compañía**

Kuno hizo una reverencia frente a ella, Mou Tsu sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos Mou Tsu y Xiang Po

**No es maravillo, es poético hasta para insultar**

Casi todos sonrieron

Excepto Akane

Xiang Po lo noto

**Akane, sucede algo?**

**Es que casi no tengo ropa, solo unas camisas, unas batas y no mucho más**

Todos tragaron duro, pero Xiang Po y Ukyo sonrieron

**No te preocupes corazón, nosotras ya estábamos avisadas**

Ukyo mostró un bolso que tenia al hombro

Xiang Po se saco una mochila que tenia a la espalda

**Como no sabíamos tus tallas, ambas trajimos algo**

Akane miro a Lina, esta le guiño un ojo

**Es mi trabajo, no solo ayudarte a sanar, si no que puedas adaptarte, ve con ellas y prepárate**

Las chicas ayudaron a Akane tomar pie, y la acompañaron al cuarto

Ellos se quedaron mirándolas, como se retiraban lentamente

**Ranma creo que te tengo envidia, lastima lo de la pierna**

Ranma miro muy mal a Ryoga

**Eso fue un chiste cerdo?**

Todos notaron el tono de voz de el

**Vamos Saotome, fue una broma**

**Hazlo de nuevo pchan, y te aseguro que comerás mis muletas entiendes?**

**Ranma tiene razón Ryoga, fue una mala broma**

Mou Tsu se limpiaba sus lentes

**Una malvada acotación, debería deciros, nada caballeresca**

Y Kuno cruzo sus brazo mirándolo fijamente

Ryoga ensayo una disculpa

**Vamos, es hermosa, lo admito, y una buena persona, pero, ha quedado lisiada**

Ranma se sentía enfurecer cada vez más

**Alguna otra cosa que tu atrofiado cerebro note?**

**Digo, que dependerá mucho de otras personas, ojala pueda salir adelante, pero si no lo hace, se convertirá en una carga para otros**

**Cerdo, yo la veo luchar todos los días, y creeme, lo que menos querrá ser es un peso para alguien**

**Lo lamento, no quise molestarte con esa acotación**

**Hazlo frente a ella, y te juro que**

**Calma Saotome, ya se ha disculpado**

**Así es mi buen amigo, dejad a este necio con sus desvaríos, podrías decirme donde tomar algo hasta que las bellas damas estén de vuelta con nosotros?**

**Kuno, recuerda que esto es una clínica, no hallaras cerveza aquí**

El grupo de luchadores acompaño lentamente a Ranma rumbo a la cafetería

**Bien, supongo que esta falda te quedara mejor, no lo piensas Ukyo?**

**Así es, ella tiene más o menos tus medidas**

Akane se observaba en el espejo

La falda era extremadamente corta

Típica de la que solía usar Xiang Po en sus entrevistas

Se negó en redondo a usar esa playera indecente

Que dejaba la mayoría de sus atributos superiores a la vista

Usaría una camisola de Ukyo

Su mirada recorrió la imagen

Hacia mucho que no se veía tan producida

Su vista bajo lentamente

Para detenerse bajo el ruedo de su falda

Las chicas notaron eso

Ukyo se acerco a ella

**No se que decirte, aun así se que no serviría de nada, solo puedo aconsejarte, que no te rindas, no te dejes vencer**

**Ukyo tiene razón Akane, no puedes dejarte vencer**

Xiang Po también se acerco

Akane suspiro

**Ojala fuera tan fácil, vamos?**

El grupo avanzo lentamente, junto a ellos

Habían tomado el camino del parque

Hacia calor

El día era hermoso

La gente se apiñaba en el espacio verde

Lina sonreía

Mientras mas, mejor

El grupo no pasaba inadvertido

Ocho personas caminando lentamente juntas

Dos con muletas

La gente miraba

Al fin, cerca del mediodía

Decidieron comer algo

Se acercaron a un bar

Y allí reuniendo mesas

Se acomodaron juntos

Por un rato comieron

Entre risas y charla

Ranma y Akane se olvidaron de sus miserias

El tiempo pasaba

Ukyo contaba un chiste

Todos prestaban atención

Pero Akane noto algo

Como la llevaba al callejón

O eso pensó que vio

Por una de las ventanas del bar

Se habría equivocado?

**Disculpen, necesito un poco de aire**

Todos la vieron salir

Lina no entendía por que

Se habría deprimido?

**Ranma, podría ver como esta de Ánimo?**

**Enseguida Lina**

El campeo salio tras sus pasos

Akane giro y se adentro en el

Le pareció que el la arrastraba

Y no se equivocaba

Un tipo arrastro a una chica allí

La golpeaba

Akane sintió su sangre hervir

**HEEEY, METETE CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO**

El tipo la miro de repente

**Vete si no quieres que te golpe también**

**DÉJALA EN PAZ**

**Maldita lisiada, ahora veras**

El tipo se le vino

Demasiado rápido

Para una persona en muletas

Akane comprendió su error

Jamás debió venir sola

Arrojo su muleta izquierda

Se apoyo en su pie siniestro

Y su puño izquierdo estaba listo a todo evento

Probablemente tendría un solo golpe

El levanto su mano para castigarla

Ella lanzo su puño

Fue un golpe audaz, rápido, violento

Pero el movimiento del torso no fue natural

Producto del apoyarse en parte sobre una muleta

El tipo lo sintió, pero continúo de pie

**Maldita puta lisiada, ahora veras**

El lanzo su mano de arriba hacia abajo

Ella lo bloqueo

El lanzo su otra mano

Akane apenas pudo detenerlo

Su brazo izquierdo se movía desesperado

La chica gritaba en el callejo

Akane se defendía a duras penas

Retrocedía desesperada

Hasta que perdió el equilibrio

Cayendo pesadamente

El tipo sonrió

**Ahora veras**

Se aprestaba a patearla, cuando un tipo vestido con ropas antiguas

Lo golpeo con una patada voladora

Kuno

El tipo vio llegar a dos mas, y tres chicas con ellos, y otro chico en muletas

Kuno lo golpeo con una patada en látigo

**Malvado bellaco, como te atreves a golpear a damas que no pueden defenderse**

Siguió una patada circular

Un golpe al hígado, otra patada en abanico

Otra circular, dos golpes de puños

Hasta que la cabeza del tipo era solo un amasijo sanguinolento

**Ya basta Kuno, déjanos algo**

Ryoga y Mou Tsu lo detuvieron, Xiang Po y Ukyo y Lina ayudaban a la chica, Ranma a Akane

**Estas bien Akane, te hizo daño?**

Ella tenía la mirada perdida

Parecía conmocionada aun

**Akane, estas bien?**

**Yo, yo, no me pude defender**

**Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste bien**

**No, el me derribo, si ustedes no llegan a tiempo, quiero volver, quiero ir a mi cuarto, ahora, ahora por favor**

Akane empezó a llorar, Ranma la abrazo, Lina se acerco

**Lina, puedes conseguirnos un taxi?**

Ella asintió

El grupo ayudo a Ranma y Akane ponerse de pie

La pareja se alejo lentamente

Ellos los vieron alejarse lentamente

**Perdón Akane, no había visto eso en ti**

Ryoga se sintió culpable de lo que había pensado en la mañana


	10. Palabras

**Mejor?**

**Un poco, duele**

**Lo se, calma, si?**

**Si**

Ranma Saotome continuaba masajeando el muñón de Akane

Ella se tomaba desesperada de las sabanas y almohadas

Había pasado una semana desde la salida y la pelea que tuvo la joven con ese tipo

Y desde ella no había pasado noche en que los ataques de dolores no si hicieran presente

Siempre por la noche

Siempre después de una pesadilla

Siempre después de despertarse sollozando

Llorando por su familia

Oh por ella misma

Ya no había furia

No había ira

Otra vez se dejaba estar

Nuevamente se negaba comer

Bañarse

Moverse

Tofu Ono se preocupa

Una depresión era una posibilidad

Siempre lo es

Pero el reciente revivir de la joven

Le había dado confianza

Para encarar la cirugía mas dolorosa de las que faltaban

Debía deshacerse de sobrantes

Terminar de amoldar esa pierna

Darle forma definitiva

Para que pudiera usar una prótesis sin problemas

Pero ahora?

Ono sabía muy bien que el problema

De los nuevos dolores era psicológicos

Y eso era malo

Tocar esa zona ahora

Podría convertirla en un infierno

Miro un escaneo de la sección

Un poco de cuadriceps, a la derecha del derruido fémur

Allí podría estar la dificultad con la pieza ortopédica

Era casi tres centímetros más largo que el resto de la musculatura

Que había sobrevivido

Y para Tofu

Era el lugar donde se iniciaban los ataques de dolor

Releyó la historia clínica

Los médicos en Nerima tuvieron que trabajar rápido

No había tiempo para pequeñeces

Fue casi un corte salvaje

Mas parecido a una amputación en tiempos napoleónicos

Hecha en medio de una batalla

Por médicos desbordados

Que una realizada en estos tiempos de medicina moderna

La chica se desangraba

Lo que el corte podría hacer en ese estado

Rozaba la muerte

Al menos ella tuvo la ventaja de ser sedada

Los que sufrieron ese tipo de cirugía

En tiempos antiguos

Podían morir tan solo por el dolor

Ono resoplo

Temía por Ranma

El había visto lo que le sucedió a Akane

Lo vulnerable que podía ser el también

"Si uno cae, el otro también"

En este momento, los momios estaban igualados para ambos lados

No podrían hacerlo solos

Pero sus reservas de ideas estaba ya en cero

Necesitaba ayuda y mucha

Pero, a quien pedírsela?

**Vamos Akane, debes comer**

Akane mantenía su boca cerrada

Simplemente meneo su cabeza suavemente de lado a lado

**Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mí**

Ranma utilizaba el último truco disponible

Lina ya lo había intentado, solo faltaba Ono

**Akane, te conectaran a suero si no comes, eso seria peor**

La chica mantenía la vista perdida, tapada hasta el cuello

Como cuando Ranma la conoció

Ranma sabía que eso significaba miedo

Perdida de confianza

El era la única persona ante quien ella se dejaba ver sin vergüenza

Ahora ni eso

Ranma estaba enterado que ahora

No se trataba de ganarse su confianza

Lo que Tofu dijo

Era romper esa coraza

Ranma llevaba dos días y medio intentándolo

Dejo suavemente el plato con comida en la mesa de noche de ella

Le dio un suave beso en la frente

Y salio a tomar aire

**Alguna novedad en el frente?**

**Nada Lina, todo esta muy calmo**

La enfermera se sentó junto al chico en la cafetería

**Me duele verla así**

**Es común chico, mucho, tal vez te suceda a ti también**

**A veces me pregunto, que sentirá o pensara cuando cae en esas cosas**

**Tal vez, un simple, por que a mi?**

**Además, la han abandonado**

**Lo se, suele ser mas usual de lo que crees chico, para su familia debe ser tan doloroso como para ella, como comportarse, que hacer, como no hacerla sentir mal, como convivir con ella, lo ultimo que vieron de Akane era frustración y dolor, llanto y rabia, eso asusta chico, tanto como ella**

Ranma comía en silencio, eso era cierto

Además, hacia cuanto que no veía a sus propios padres?

Un mes casi…

**Sucede algo chico?**

La voz de Lina lo saco por suerte de sus pensamientos

**Nada, hablábamos de su familia, pensaba como unirlos**

**Por ahora ni los nombres, ya tenemos bastantes problemas**

**Lo se Lina, veré que puedo hacer**

**No te fuerces chico, tienes tus cronogramas, ayuda a Akane, pero sin perder de vista a ti mismo, te espero en media hora en el gimnasio, si Akane decide acompañarte, muy bueno, pero si no… te quiero allí si o si**

**Lina, yo**

**Nada, lo mismo le diría a ella, ahora ve a descansar**

Ranma terminaba de cambiarse para ir al gimnasio,

Salio del baño, miro a Akane, cubierta hasta el cuello,

Iba a decir algo, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta

Y sin esperar respuesta entro

Ranma no lo creía

**Ryoga, que haces aquí?**

**Hola Saotome, Lina me pidió que pasara a cuidar a tu amiguita**

**Tu?**

**Bueno, era yo, o el conquistador de Kuno o Mou Tsu**

Ranma asintió, después de su comentario del otro día

Con respecto a el problema de Akane

Por alguna razón no sentía a Hibiki como un rival

Rival a que?

Por Akane?

Ranma estaba confundido

**Vamos, ve a hacer tus ejercicios, yo me quedo cuidándola**

Ranma suspiro

Y se retiro al gimnasio

El tiempo pasaba

Ryoga permanecía sentado mirando a Akane

Ella parecía no darse por enterada

**Hey, Akane, por que no estas en el gimnasio?**

Solo el silencio le respondió

**Hey, lisiada, por que te rindes?**

Ryoga dulzura Hibiki capto la atención de Akane

Ella lo miro con furia

Pero pronto empezó a llorar

**Por que lloras lisiada, si ya te rendiste, solo debes vivir de los demás**

**Por que me dices eso?**

**Acaso miento?**

Akane callo, mientras las lágrimas se abrían camino por sus mejillas

**Yo ya no puedo defenderme**

**Es cierto, te vi ese día, fue muy estupido, ya no te das cuenta que no eres normal?**

**Por, por, por que me haces esto, por que me dices esto?**

**Por que lo hiciste Akane, por que peleaste con ese tipo?**

Akane se quedo en silencio, miro al techo

**Solo paso, cuando lo vi golpeando a esa chica, me enfurecí, no pensé lo que hice **

**Sentiste furia?**

**Si**

**Sentiste rabia?**

**Si**

**Querías pelear?**

**Si**

**Por que no lo haces ahora Akane, por que no usas tu furia, tu rabia, tu dolor para luchar, para pelear? Deja de ser una lisiada, vuelve a ser tu, aunque te falte una pierna, un brazo, un ojo, eres tu, y lo serás siempre**

Ryoga la tomo de las manos

Akane, aunque continuaba sollozando apretó ese contacto

Era lo que no quería escuchar, lo que nadie le quería decir

Pero era lo que necesitaba oír desesperadamente

La verdad

**Ya pequeña, no llores que me haces poner sensible, y ese papel no me cabe**

Ambos sonrieron, Akane se limpio sus lagrimas con el reverso de su camisa, miro a Ryoga

**Gracias**

**De nada, lo tuyo fue fácil, pero como ponemos esa idea en la dura cabeza de tu novio**

**No lo se, el aun… NOVIO?**

Ryoga rió a carcajadas, ante el sonrojo de Akane

**Tardaste en notar que dije, eso lo confirma, bueno, tratamos de comer algo?**

El tomo el plato que dejo Ranma sobre la mesa de noche

Y se lo alcanzo a la joven

Ella agradeció

**Me moría de hambre**


	11. Palabras II

Ranma Saotome trabajaba en el gimnasio

Pero desganado

Sin energías

Pensaba mucho

Algo que el joven Saotome siempre

Trato de no hacer

En su mente se repetía una escena

Una y mil veces

La de Akane, retrocediendo

Desesperada tratando de defenderse

De esa bestia que la atacaba

A pesar de lo que ella había sufrido

Se oía gritar a si mismo

Se recordaba apurar su paso tanto como pudo

Revivía como Kuno, Ryoga, Xiang Pu

Pasaban corriendo junto a el

Atraídos por los gritos

Veía a Akane caer

Su muleta se poso sobre algo resbaladizo

Y ella cayó en peso al piso

Indefensa

Si Kuno no hubiera detenido a ese mal hombre

Que hubieran podido hacer ellos dos?

Por primera vez se sentía

Vulnerable, desamparado, inútil

El jamás pudo haberla ayudado

El hubiera sido golpeado también

Las pesas que sostenían cayeron

Pesadamente al piso

Su sonido retumbo por todo el gimnasio

Ranma Saotome desajusto las correas

Que sostenían su espalda rígida a la maquina

Se sentó y miro su pierna derecha

Por primera vez noto algo

Estaba algo más delgada que su pierna izquierda

Por un momento Ranma quedo rígido

Con una mirada fija sobre su miembro dormido

No era la primera vez que lo hacia

Pero hoy era distinto

Al cabo de minuto y medio

Soltó el aire que sus pulmones

Y las maldiciones en su boca

Golpeo salvajemente a sus lados

Mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

Se recostó lentamente

Y se tapo los llorosos ojos con su mano

Ya no era nadie

El que lo había logrado todo

Ahora era tan solo otro lisiado más

Por primera vez se dio cuenta

Por que Akane caía en esas depresiones

La desesperación lo invadía

Y no podía evitarlo

Se sentía solo

Hacia cuanto sus padres no lo venían a ver?

Ese era el fin de ellos?

El de Akane y el suyo?

Aislados, olvidados, rechazados por quienes deberían quererlos?

No lo podía aceptar

No lo podía creer

De repente, en medio de sus sollozos

Tres palabras surgieron

**Por que a mi?**

Continúo en ese estado

Por algunos momentos

Cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió

Volteo para ver a Ryoga entrar

**Vete pchan, no estoy de humor para pelear**

Ryoga noto la voz quebrada

Los hipos de su llanto

Pero no movió un ápice su posición

Segundos después Ranma

Escucho los habitúales para el

Sonidos de un par de muletas y un pie avanzando

Y vio a Akane entrar lentamente al recinto

Ranma giro para mirar a la pared

Akane comprendió de inmediato

Que era lo que pasaba

Y se encamino hacia el

Vio a Ryoga pasar rápidamente a su lado

Tuvo un mal presentimiento

**Eh Ranma que sucede?**

**Vete Ryoga por favor**

**Estas llorando, el gran Ranma Saotome llora?**

**Ryoga por favor** aunque Akane pensaba que sabia

Que quería lograr Hibiki

No todas las personas reaccionan igual

Y menos aun en el estado de ellos

El no hizo caso

**Que sucede, te has vuelto un afeminado?**

Ranma no respondió, Akane se acerco a Ryoga

Y sin decir palabras meneo su cabeza

Ryoga la miro

Se acerco a Ranma y lo tomo del hombro

**EA vamos levántate y deja de dar lastima**

**Que me dejes en paz imbécil**

Ranma reacciono con un certero puñetazo

Y Ryoga lo miraba

Desde el piso con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por los labios

**Ese el Ranma que conozco, quieres pelea, levántate entonces, lisiado**

Ranma lo miro con furia

Tomo una de sus muletas a su lado

Y la arrojo con furia

Ryoga se cubrió, y desvió el proyectil

Akane gritaba

Ranma, tomando su otra muleta

Y poniéndose de pie trato de acercarse

Para golpearlo

**Ranma detente, no**

Akane gritaba

Ranma perseguía torpemente a Ryoga

Pero este bailoteaba y se mantenía a distancia

Siempre un paso mas allá

De donde Ranma podía llegar

Tofu Ono, Lina, y un par de enfermeros

Llegaron atraídos por el griterío

**Deténgalos por favor, lo va a lastimar**

Akane suplicaba al borde de las lágrimas

Un enfermero trato de ir hacia ellos

Pero la garra de Ono lo detuvo

El calibro las intenciones de Hibiki

Este había dejado que Ranma se acercara

Solo un poco

Hasta que un hábil golpe de pie barrio la muleta

Y Ranma cayó al piso

**Tan fácil Saotome?**

Este, con los ojos en llamas

Golpeo a Hibiki en la rodilla

Utilizando la misma muleta

Este cayó

Ranma trato de acercarse

Pero Ryoga simplemente giro sobre si mismo

Y puso distancia

Ranma trato de ponerse nuevamente de pie

Ryoga volvió a golpear la muleta

Ranma volvió a caer

Y de repente

Arrojo la muleta a lo lejos

Y se puso a llorar

Como un niño pequeño

A quien le diera un berrinche

Golpeando con sus puños

Y su pierna buena el piso

Era la imagen de la derrota

La imagen que jamás mostró

Ryoga se acerco a el y lo tomo como un pequeño

**Calma, calma **

Lo controlo un tanto, en tanto hacia señas

A una llorosa Akane para que se acercara

Ryoga se levanto y le susurro

**Es tu turno**

El joven se retiro cojeando ligeramente

Al pasar junto a Tofu, el asintió con la cabeza

* * *

Ranma fue recostado por unos enfermeros en su cama

Ellos se retiraron

Akane, sentada junto a el

Le acariciaba el cabello

Y la hablaba suavemente

**Es horrible verdad, nos dedicamos toda la vida a al arte, y ahora no podemos defendernos ni de un borracho**

Ranma permanecía en silencio

Akane había preparado una batea con agua

Y un trapo de limpieza

Le acicalaba el rostro sucio

Con ternura y paciencia

**Ranma, por que peleaste con Ryoga?**

Estrujo el trapo y procedió a secarle la cara

**Por que te dijo lisiado, afeminado?**

El permanecía impasible

**Bueno, somos lisiados, tenemos que aceptarlo**

Ahora secaba sus miembros superiores

**Pero no creo que seas afeminado**

Akane bajo la batea

Y empujo al chico más hacia la pared

De repente Ranma noto algo

Akane se recostó junto al

Ella se acomodo de lado, por la estreches de la cama

Y apoyo su cabeza en su fuerte tórax

**Tengo sueño, te importa?**

Paso una mano sobre su vientre

Ranma miro por primera vez

El cabello azul de su cabeza sobre su pecho

El brazo, fuerte pero femenino a la vez

El busto de ella apretándose contra el

La pierna izquierda, esbelta y bella

Y el muslo derecho, tan bello como el otro

Ranma medito en su pensamiento

Le era tan habitual verla así

Que tenía que forzar su imaginación

Para verla como habría sido hacia poco más de tres meses

Así la conoció en verdad

Los recuerdos de esa Akane luchadora marcial

Se perdían ante esta criatura dulce

Tierna, tan golpeada por la vida

Ahora también comprendía por que le molesto

El comentario de Ryoga

Del otro día sobre Akane

Esta era su Akane

La oyó respirar tranquilamente

Signo inequívoco de que dormía

Le beso en la coronilla

Con cuidado para no despertarla

Sintió un suave aroma

A transpiración

La chica había perdido sus ánimos

Y se había dejado estar

**Un campeón me rescato de mi misma**

Le dijo esa vez

Ahora fue Ryoga

Quien los rescato a ambos

El reactivo los deseos de lucha de ambos

A veces la ayuda, nos llega de los lugares más increíbles


	12. La razon Parte I

**-Apresúrate hija-**

Un hombre de abundante cabellera y gran bigote miraba desde el final de una escalera

**-ya voy papa, dile al taxi que en dos minutos bajo-**

Una voz alegre contesto tranquilamente desde algún lugar del primer piso

**-ok-**

**-apresúrate hermanita, el reloj corre y te saldrá mas caro- **una chica de pelo negro y corte de cabello taza se acerco al hombre, ambos vieron bajar rápidamente a una joven de cabello azulado, vestida con ropas deportiva

**Ya, solo era un segundo, se fue? **la joven miraba por la puerta entreabierta y suspiro al ver al taxi aun allí

**Como podría irse si esperado ganan mas dinero, tienes suerte si no te pasea hasta allí**

Las chicas se abrazaron y luego la más pequeña pero musculosa le dio un beso a su padre

**Mañana te traeré otra copa, para ti y para el Dojo**

**Calmate hija, es un torneo de exhibición, no arriesgues nada, solo falta dos meses para las finales, seria muy tonto lastimarte ahora y quedarte fuera**

**Tranquilo papa, me cuidare, te lo prometo, nada enserio hasta las finales de Tokio, nos vemos, adiós Nabiki, salúdame a Kasumi**

**Adiós Akane, gana…**

**Adiós hija**

**

* * *

**

Akane Tendo solo competería en un certamen exhibición

Era la esperanza de Nerima y toda la zona sur del Japón

Se esperaba que este año alcanzara nuevamente las semifinales

Y desafiara a Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki o Xian Pu

Pero Akane Tendo nunca llego

* * *

Soun Tendo era el padre de una familia muy normal

Padre viudo de tres niñas

Nadie podría decir que hubiera fracasado

Había llevado la educación, manutención y cuidados de tres niñas hasta que se convirtieron en adolescentes

La mayor Kasumi, se había convertido en una especie de madre sustituta, con su pelo largo castaño, y su eterno delantal puesto, aparentaba mucho más que sus diecisiete años

Perfecta cocinera, enfermera, siempre cerca para dar un consejo, solía tener un aire gentil y amable, producto de su timidez congénita, pero todos sabían que su carácter podría transmutar a una mujer firme y decidida en cuanto opiniones y maneras de actuar.

Por eso sorprendería a muchos su manera de actuar en la crisis que atrapo a su familia

La del medio era Nabiki, una chica por demás inteligente, simpática, linda, segura de si misma, una manipuladora de escuela solían decir los Tendo, odiaba los formalismos, las reglas, vestía provocativamente para infarto de Soun y Kasumi, tenia opiniones propias, que volvían locos a los tradicionalistas, y para peor, con suficientes argumento para obligarlos a callarse

Cometería errores garrafales al tratar de convertirse en la voz de la razón, cuando ella misma aceptaba que no podía sobrellevar los hechos acaecidos

Akane, la menor, podría decirse que era una medianía entre Kasumi y Nabiki, ni era tan conservadora como su padre y su hermana mayor, ni tan liberal como Nabiki, solía decir que ambas bien podrían tener la razón en sus habituales duelos dialécticos, exceptuando los casos en que Nabiki solía pasarse de la raya

Ni tan bonita y segura y hábil con las palabras como Nabiki, tampoco tenía el ángel de Kasumi, su destreza en la cocina ni esa calma en los asuntos más difíciles

Al ser la menor, desde la muerte de su madre, acaecida casi cuando era una niña muy pequeña, se arropo más que ninguna con su padre

Y fue la que mas mamo las enseñanzas de artes marciales que su padre solía darles a todas ellas

Tanto que mientras Kasumi y Nabiki terminaron abandonando las enseñanzas, Akane, muy por el contrario encontró en ellas lo que se destacaba

Tanto que su padre, buen maestro, rompió una de sus promesas, jamás ir a esos torneos de Federacion

Era un verdadero desafió

Akane solamente había entrenado con el

Y si bien la chica era muy buena

El enfrentar rivales desconocidos podía ser algo peligroso

Aun así, ante la idea Akane no solo pidió, exigió ir a ellos

Era conciente de su habilidad, pero ardía en deseos de probarse a si misma

Frente a rivales

* * *

Así paso el torneo de Nerima

El torneo Sudeste

El torneo Jóvenes Promesas

Empezó hablarse de una joven chica del sur

Que arrasaba a rivales en los torneos preliminares

Pero de ganadores de preliminares había muchos

El torneo Final de Tokio seria la verdadera prueba

Akane gano sus primeras peleas con relativa facilidad

Modifico un poco su técnica impetuosa por una más conservadora

Los octavos derribo a su rival para toda la cuenta

Los cuartos, una fabulosa patada invertida obligo el retiro de su rival

El público adora a los novatos

Y más si van ganando

Para la pelea semifinal, los cronistas hablaban de ella como la sorpresa del torneo

Del Tifón llegado de Nerima

Allí nació su apodo, como seria conocida en el próximo año de su corta y victoriosa carrera

Akane Tendo, el Tifón de Nerima

La inexperiencia de Akane y Soun Tendo se hizo evidente en el combate semifinal, frente a la famosa Xian Pu y su no menos jefa de esquina Kou Long, una conocida entrenadora en el mundo de la lucha estilo libre

Desde antes de la pelea, padre e hija discutieron por como debían encarar el combate

Akane quería un "todo o nada", pensaba que podía vencer a Xian Pu si podía desbordarla con ataques frenéticos y utilizando su enorme fuerza, desproporcionada para una chica

Soun, mas practico, consideraba un buen premio las semifinales en la primera participación de Akane, y una derrota honorable no le era desagradable, pensaba que Akane probablemente perdería, pero si actuaba con cautela, podría encontrar alguna hendidura en la monolítica defensa de Xian Pu

* * *

En el momento que el juez dio la señal, Akane se lanzo contra Xian Pu con un salto prodigioso, pateándola con la pierna derecha e impactándola nuevamente con su puño izquierdo, se revolvió furiosa y en una patada circular termino de sentar a la famosa luchadora china, ante el estupor y delirio del publico.

Akane se lanzo a terminar la tarea, pero su rival, con una suave barrida la ubico junto a ella

Ambas se levantaron en un tris, pero Xian Pu, ya no seria sorprendida, Soun lo noto, Kou Long también, y todos los luchadores presente y hasta parte del publico.

La única que no lo noto fue Akane, quien repitió su ataque aéreo con furia

Solo para estrellarse contra el puño de Xian Pu

Akane perdió el timing y se tuvo que arrojar al piso para no aterrizar vergonzosamente, se puso de pie en menos de un segundo para recibir un golpe en el vientre, y antes de que pudiera terminar de perder el aire, otra barrida la sentó ridículamente con las piernas en alto.

Xian Pu no iba a terminar las cosas tan fáciles, le dio unos segundos a Akane para que recuperara algo de aire, mientras ella jugaba con el público, que gritaba su nombre en coros y parecía haberse olvidado de la chica de pelo azul a la cual apoyaban hacia segundos

Akane amago un ataque ante una rival que la esperaba con la guardia baja, sonriéndole, como provocándola, pero Tendo ahora dudaba de atacar, se mantenía a prudente distancia. Xian Pu levanto una mano y señalo a Akane, el público grito y festejo.

Akane nunca supo que paso, solo sabia que sus manos no daban abasto para detener la acometida de golpes y era incapaz de poder enhebrar algún contraataque, su último deseo fue mantenerse de pie, morir con las botas puestas, no darle el gusto a Xian Pu de derribarla.

Lo logro, el reloj marco el tiempo y hubo que recurrir a los jueces

Nadie dudaba de la decisión

Xian Pu era la primera finalista

Akane miro apenada su festejo

Por un momento se ilusiono con ganar

Los sueños, suelen durar poco

* * *

Aun así la noche mágica de Akane se extendió a la siguiente

La Federación de Lucha agasajo a los finalistas y semifinalistas

Una cena de esas donde importa más sonreír que otras cosas

En ello Ranma Saotome y Xian Pu sobresalían

El con su carácter alegre, su actuado orgullo, dejaba patente que el jamás seria vencido, o al menos eso decía el

Ella con su belleza exótica, sus maneras desenfadadas, su atuendo provocador al máximo

Xian Pu era conciente de que era hermosa, y que tenia un cuerpo que todas las chicas desearían poseer.

Frente a ellos, la apocada Akane, quien evidentemente estaba fuera de lugar...

Y el nada diplomático Ryoga Hibiki estaban de mas para el camarógrafo y el periodista de tv que aburridos trataba de sacar algo a los chicos

En si, los periodistas se preguntaban que hacían allí, no solían cubrir fiestas o esas cosas

Cuando hablaron con Ryoga descubrieron como se había ganado dos veces seguidas el premio LIMÓN al mas amargo de todos los presente

SI, NO, TAL VEZ, SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA era todo lo que el joven respondía, luego de intentar mantener una conversación de ese tópico por tres minutos, los periodistas

Akane tampoco paso la prueba televisiva, en primer lugar era notorio que no sabia desenvolverse en ese ambiente

El segundo y principal, al lado de Xian Pu parecía una colegiala de primaria, con su vestido enterizo y sus modales extremadamente respetuosos

Pocos comprendieron que era la primera vez que viajaba a Tokio y que estar en una supuesta fiesta en su honor (ella era una de las agasajadas) la incomodaban

SI, ESO CREO, TAL VEZ, NO, NO LO CREO fue lo único que sus nervio le dejo responder

Los reporteros concentraron sus baterías en Saotome y Xian Pu, quienes con sonrisas y chistes animaban a todos

Nadie noto la repentina salida de Akane del edificio, se sentía insegura allí y además ya había cumplido con la federación, se presento, intento hablar con las cámaras, paseo por el salón un poco, nada podían reprocharle, su padre, la esperaba ya fuera, y ambos, un poco con tristeza pero bastantes satisfechos regresaron a su ciudad

* * *

La siguiente temporada encontró a Akane Tendo mentalmente y físicamente como jamás había estado

Se había preparado como nunca, había entrenado a conciencia y agrego el raro arte de la meditación en el combate

El tifón de Nerima empezó a soplar fuerte

En las preliminares sureste arrazo con sus rivales

En las finales Sur se corono casi sin problemas

Luego vario torneos menores, para mantenerse en forma

El año anterior debió competir en la fase previa del torneo final y costearse todos los gastos

Este año le había llegado una invitación oficial, con gastos pagos para ella y su padre

Era la ventaja de ser semifinalista el año previo

Akane pensaba que había llegado mucho mas lejos de lo que se había imaginado, era una especie de personalidad en Nerima y evidentemente era tenida en cuenta por la federación

Su nombre figuraba en la promoción del torneo

Cuando el taxi tomo la curva que llevaba hacia un puente en la ruta de salida de Nerima, nada le hacia pensar en cosas malas

Al fin y al cabo, según el horóscopo, era su día suerte

Akane miraba el sol de la mañana aun confundida

* * *

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido

Se sentía entumida

Cualquier pequeño movimiento le provocaba dolores agudos

Se quedo quieta tratando de entender que había sucedido

Un momento antes estaba viajando tranquilamente en el auto de alquiler rumbo a otro pequeño pueblo

Cuando una fuerte explosión y un violento golpe la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y aterrada veía al chofer insultar y luchar con el volante del automóvil

De repente entendió que el carro caía por la pendiente que el puente cruzaba y descontrolado empezaba a girar de varias formas

Akane jamás se había ajustado el cinturón, así que reboto contra el techo y los asientos varias veces, escuchando los vidrios romperse

Y de repente se vio fuera del auto

Ora viendo el sol, ora viendo la hierba, ora viendo el automóvil enloquecido muy cerca de ella.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna derecha y luego como rodaba finalmente unos segundos mas

Escucho los ruidos de metales un poco mas abajo

Y luego ese silencio presagio de las malas noticias.

Todo había pasado en pocos segundos, eso que Akane vivió como algo interminable fue solo un instante en un minuto.

La chica finalmente se miro a través de la verdura aun aturdida, miro una decena de metros mas bajos el taxi quedo recostado en la vera de un escuálido arroyo

No había señales del taxista

Akane considero que lo mejor seria ver si le había pasado algo, jamás pensó en si misma

Quiso intentar levantarse, y entonces fue que lo sintió

Agudo, insoportable, asesino, el dolor la obligo a gritar y recostarse nuevamente respirando agitadamente

Permaneció así unos segundos más

Luego, ayudándose con las manos, se sentó suavemente, sintiendo que cada acción muscular era una tortura inclemente

Pudo ver algo que le asusto un tanto

Su pierna derecha permanecía en una posición imposible

Su rodilla, permanecía mirando hacia el cielo

Y su pie completamente recostado apuntando hacia la derecha

**ME FRACTURE **exclamo tratando de mantener la calma

Pero había algo extraño

Akane había sufrido una fractura de pequeña en su brazo izquierdo, producto de su exagerado entrenamiento en las artes marciales

Dolían, y mucho, pero jamás así. Hasta respirar le era doloroso

Sabía que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, tan solo ver

Movió apenas el fémur para levantar su muslo y el dolor fue atroz

Y debajo de la tela azul del jeans veía una mancha oscura

SANGRE

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella

Estaba en la cuesta de un arroyo

A la vista de nadie

En una ruta que juraría estaba desierta

**AYUDA **grito con la poca calma que le quedaba

**AYUDA POR FAVOR **ahora con un notorio tono de susto

Escucho el ruido de algún automotor pasar por el puente y alejarse

A cuanto estaba? Veinte, treinta metros debajo?

Si se quedaba allí, nadie la ayudaría

No podía quedarse allí

Apretando los dientes, para no gritar se movió un poco, ayudándose con sus manos y con su pierna izquierda

**MAMAAAAA **grito desesperada sin poder contenerse, el dolor era horrible

Había avanzado diez centímetros

Se recostó nuevamente y trato de concentrarse

**No hagas caso, tu puedes controlarte, tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes-** se armo de valor y volvió a avanzar, de espaldas

Gritando, llorando, con nauseas por el dolor, lentamente, demasiado lentamente, logro subir la cuesta

En medio de terribles oleadas de dolor notaba como arrastraba su pierna

A lo lejos vio un motociclista

Empezó a hacerle señas a gran distancia

Luego noto que pertenecía a la patrulla de caminos

El policía se apeo apresurado

**NIÑA, QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?**

**Un… accidente, creo que me… fracture la pierna, el taxista… allí-** Akane señalo el lecho, el policía se acerco y vio el auto destrozado al fondo, y algunos rastros de sangre en el camino que Akane había marcado

El policía corrió a su moto, y tomando el micrófono llamo a ambulancias y bomberos

Veía a la chica terriblemente pálida, temblando con escalofríos

Se preguntaba si ella soportaría con vida hasta la llegada de los médicos


	13. Confiansa parte II

Akane Tendo bebía la taza de te que Tofu Ono le había invitado esa tarde en su oficina. La ex luchadora marcial se preguntaba el por que del gesto. No era común de Ono.

El medico la observaba directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leer los sentimientos detrás de ellos.

El profesional se recostó en su silla

**Akane, debo operar** la chica quedo congelada, con la taza de su infusión a milímetros de sus labios, pasados unos segundos, un ligero temblor en sus manos la obligo a dejar la taza sobre la mesa, Ono se levanto y le tomo las manos entre la suyas

**Comprende niña, aun quedan tres, lo recuerdas? **_Akane asintió suavemente con la cabeza, no pudo hacer mas **pero esta es la mas importante de las tres, hay una sección de músculo y tendón que debemos extirpar, o los dolores no se irán jamás**_

**_Va a doler como las otras?_**_La voz insegura de Akane realizo la pregunta, sus ojos asustados, casi al borde de las lagrimas imploraban la respuesta_

_El medico suspiro, para tomarse luego el hueso de la nariz con sus dedos_

_**No como la amputación Akane, pero dolerá más que las otras**_

_**Yo... no quiero mas doctor, estoy harta y cansada y sola aquí, yo ya no**_

_**se si**_

**_Sola Akane, pensé que tenias un novio aquí, y que tenias amigos_** _Akane callo, sin atreverse a contestar **Ranma te ayudara, como lo esta haciendo siempre**_

**_Que le sucede a Ranma doctor?_** El brusco cambio de tema sorprendió al galeno, quien sonrió ante la pregunta.

**Algo que no puedo curar, tan simple, tan absoluto como ello Akane** el silencio reino por segundos, la chica lo miro con ojos llorosos

**Cuando?**

**Mañana mismo, por la mañana, el equipo esta listo, Ane, Jasus y yo, nadie más.**

**Ane?**

**Si Akane, ella** Tofu esbozo una sonrisa, y Akane incredulidad

**Pensé que me odiaba**

**No, no te odia, tú estas cansada de las operaciones, ella de ti... pero se ha tomado un descanso y además Lina no tiene experiencia en esas cosas, Ane ha aceptado un pedido personal mío, ya te ha perdonado.**

**Que vas ha cortar doc? **_Akane demostraba una valentía que estaba lejos de tener, simplemente había decidido dejarse llevar por la corriente. Ono se levanto, rodeo su escritorio y se proveyó de unos coloridos papeles, tomografías computadas, muchos más fieles y detalladas que una ecografía o una radiografía_

**Vez esta línea, es un tendón, parte del músculo Sartorio, el problema, es que perdiste gran parte del Cuadriceps, los Vastos, los aductores, pero te estabas desangrando Akane, así que te cerraron como a un jamón y rogaron a los dioses que te salvaras, el trabajo fue incompleto, sumado a la infección y el principio de Necrosis que obligo a cortar mas, bueno, tu pierna es un desastre niña, todo lo que hemos hecho fue tan solo retoques mínimos, esperando a que cicatrizaras, ahora, viene lo duro Akane, una dolorosa, y dos no tanto, y luego a casa, podrás hacerlo Akane?**

**A casa? **Hubo un momento de iluminación en los ojos de Akane, pero solo duro unos segundos **A que, ya no me quieren allí**

**Segura? Yo creo que deberías darte una vuelta por allí cuando puedas**

**A que se refiere? **El doc sonrió como si supiera algo

**Ya lo veras Akane, ahora ve a descansar , te veré mañana temprano**

**

* * *

**

El patio de la clínica era un lugar relativamente tranquilo, en realidad en una clínica de traumatología solía ser un sitio silencioso alejado de los cuartos de masajes o post cirugía

La gente tratada allí solía moverse poco, exceptuando quienes estaban ya en las últimas fases de su tratamiento.

Debajo de uno de los árboles del parque, un chico con una pierna paralizada y una chica que había perdido una descansaban.

**Tengo miedo**

**Yo estaré allí**

**Ranma yo...** Akane callo, Ranma la abrazo y hundió su rostro en su cabello

**Tu que Akane?** La chica suspiro

**Voy a llorar, voy a gritar, mucho, mucho, yo yo yo**

**Shhhh, calmate, yo estaré allí para ayudarte **Ranma estrecho su abrazo aun mas, sintió la tentación de hacer algo mas, la chica obviamente estaba aterrada, vio el lóbulo de so oreja, tentadoramente cerca, casi al alcance de sus labios y sus dientes, tan solo estirazarse..

**Y luego dicen que no son novios** Ranma quedo a un tris de acariciar el lóbulo, cuando el grito de Ryoga se dejo escuchar interrumpiendo su camino

**Que oportuno** el muchacho miro llegar a su colega portando una pérfida sonrisa, como dándose cuenta lo que había interrumpido.

**Ryoga, como estas? **_Ranma reacciono mucho mas rápido que Akane, que tan solo se limito a mirarlo_

**Vaya que cara de susto, jamás te vi así Akane**

**Déjate de estupideces cerdo, el horno no esta para pan** Ranma volvió a cruzar miradas nada gentiles, Ryoga simplemente se sentó junto a ellos

**Que sucede chicos?**

Ryoga permanecía acostado en el parque, Akane recostada en el árbol, Ranma había sido llamado por Lina. El silencio junto al árbol era insoportable, Ryoga tomo una brizna de pasto y la puso entre sus labios.

**Por que lloras ahora, no deberías hacerlo mañana?**

Akane lo miro, suspiro, otro duelo dialéctico con el señor de la diplomacia

**Estoy harta Ryoga, en dos meses he sufrido más que muchos bastardos en toda su vida**

El chico la miro de reojo

**Eso no debería haberte endurecido ya?**

Akane lo observo furiosa

**Tienes tu idea de lo que duele cada una de esas cosas, de todo lo que me dolió, de todo lo que sufrí?**

**No**

Akane no podía entender como podía ser tan despreocupado para contestar

**Pues duele tonto, y mucho**

**Te duele ahora?** Ryoga seguía mirándola como si Akane se quejara de cualquier trivialidad, Akane miro hacia el piso.

**No, no me duele ahora, pero me dolerá mucho**

**Entonces... por que no sales con ese tarado que tienes por novio?**

**Salir?** Ahora Akane le miraba como si le pidiese que se suicidara

**Si, salir, por lo que dices, estarás varios días retorciéndote de dolor, y varios días mas con esa famosa hipersensibilidad, no me mires así me informe un poco, así que, por que no le dices al idiota de Ranma que se comparte y te lleve al cine o a comer a algún lugar caro, al campeón de Kempo no le falta dinero justamente**

**

* * *

**

Ranma y Akane caminaban lentamente de regreso a la clínica, era la segunda vez que salían de la clínica, y la primera solos, Ranma la llevo a un coqueto bar en taxi, pero decidieron volver caminando, eran diez calles, aun no había anochecido, el crepúsculo envolvía con su tenue luz las cosas.

**Debo admitirlo, fue la mejor idea de ese cerdo **Ranma le sonrió a Akane, caminando con sus muletas, ambos devoraban tranquilamente las calles hacia la clínica **te olvidaste un poco de la operación**

**No me la recuerdes malo**

**Lo siento, yo… no quise, solo te diré que estoy listo para ayudarte** Akane lo miro confundida

**Para ayudarme?**

**Así es, recuerdas que Lina me llamo?**

**Si**

**Bueno, me explico que la vas a pasar mal, y me enseño a inyectar** Ahora Akane lo miro realmente confundida

**Vas a ser enfermero, no entiendo por que te explican esas cosas, se supone que es una clínica llena de enfermeros y doctores**

**Tal vez, será que tú no permites más que a Lina y a mí ayudarte?** Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente, en silencio **Akane, yo lo haré gustoso, pero debes permitir que otros te ayuden, tu ya no… ni tu ni yo somos completamente independiente, tu lo dijiste, debemos aceptarlo, estamos lisiados**

**No me vas a dejar verdad, aunque grite, insulte o patalee te quedaras junto a mi?** Akane se acerco y se apoyo en el, Ranma la abrazo y la estrecho

**Estaré junto a, aunque grites, llores y patees, además, soy un artista marcial, sabré defenderme**

**

* * *

**

Ranma la miraba dormir sin dormir, respirando agitadamente, sudando.

El dolor no la dejaba conciliar el sueño

La chica empezaba a salir de los efectos de la anestesia para abrir sus ojos

Y verlo a el

**Buenas tardes dormilona**

**Me duele** Ranma le acario el cabello

**Lo se pequeña, pero hasta que no se te pase el efecto completo de la anestesia no te inyectaran, puede ser peligroso **Ranma le alcanzo un vaso con agua, que Akane bebió rápidamente mientras Ranma la sostenía, la iba a recostar cuando ella se tomo de su brazo

**Puedo ver?** Ranma en un primer momento no entendió el por que de esa pregunta, pero luego recordó que ella despertó dos veces con un dolor similar, la ayudo a sentarse correctamente, y la destapo de la sabana que la cubría

**Solamente cortaron ese músculo que te hacia daño, nada mas ** Akane contemplo el muñón, nuevamente vendado, pero a diferencia de otras dolorosas intervenciones, no había rastros de sangre, Ranma la recostó nuevamente, observando con pena como cada movimiento le provocaba a la chica muecas de dolor, cuando ella estuvo lo mas cómodamente acomodada, ella estiro su mano y le acaricio el rostro

**Tomate un rato, descansa, te aseguro que por un par de días no te voy a dejar en paz**

Ella cerro sus ojos y trato de descansar, el le dio un beso y simplemente se sentó en su cama, solo susurrando

**Te prometí quedarme junto a ti**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autor**

**Estoy probando nuevos estilos de escritura, a algunos les gusta el frase a frase, a otros no, espero poder encontrar un punto de equilibrio**

**Sobre el desarrollo de la historia, es larga, y aun faltan muchas cosas, una narración de este tipo no puede ser corta, y no puede ser tomada a la ligera.**

**En un principio he pensado que la historia desagradaría, pero he visto que ha gustado, tal vez más por lo que cuento que por la forma que la escribo, y he aceptado que tengo una pequeña responsabilidad y hacerla lo más humana posible**

**Sobre lemon**

**Me sorprende la necesidad de algunos y algunas de ello en esta historia**

**Por lo que me pregunto, será morbosidad?**


	14. La razon parte II

Soun Tendo descansaba mirando el TV en su sala, hacia menos de una hora que Akane había salido rumbo a un torneo de exhibición menor

No dudaba de su victoria, no había rivales a su nivel.

Esa fue la razón.

Para que Soun la dejara ir tan cerca de las fechas del gran torneo.

Pero eso mismo le levantaría sus ánimos, moral, autoestima.

Cualidades imprescindibles en un luchador marcial.

El grande come al chico, el mejor preparado vence al que no lo esta. El inteligente al inocente, sin importar que tan bueno o entusiasta sea.

Y las mañas solo se podían aprender peleando…y ganando.

No pensó que seria necesario acompañarla. Algunas cosas se debían descubrir solas.

Sabía que la menor de sus hijas se había convertido en un pequeño personaje en el sur.

Un lugar que no se destacaba justamente por ser cuna de campeones.

Y la bucólica ciudad de Nerima, de repente descubrió las artes marciales…

Todo por la pequeña niña de pelo azulado.

* * *

La ambulancia devoraba rápidamente la distancia que separaba ese puente del hospital de Nerima.

Había pasado ya cuarenta minutos del accidente, y una Akane Tendo anestesiada y recostaba en una camilla empezaba a sentir un dolor distinto al que había soportado.

Hasta ese momento, el miedo y la angustia eran el sentimiento dominante. Pero desde la llegada del vehículo sanitario.

Todo empezó a cambiar.

El paramédico había rasgado su pantalón, y examinado la herida sin dejarla ver.

Y luego

Los desgarradores gritos cuando le aplicaron sobre el muslo un torniquete

Luego la subieron a la camilla

Para cubrirla con una manta.

Por ultimo, la introdujeron suavemente a la ambulancia.

Ahora, una cierta calma empezó a apoderarse de ella.

Ya la habían rescatado.

Ya estaba en camino hacia un centro medico.

Ya podía dejar pensar en vida o muerte.

"**ahora iras al hospital, te enyesaran y te iras a casa"** por su mente paso fugazmente el hecho que se perdería el torneo, pero si lo pensaba, bastante ajustado era el precio, si no hubiera podido llegar hasta el camino, cuanto tiempo pudo haber pasado hasta que supieran que estaba allí, tuvo suerte que ese motociclista policial pasara por allí justamente en ese momento. Akane sintió un breve temblor, la ambulancia habría pasado sobre un bache, o alguna irregularidad en camino, pero en menos de un segundo paso sobre otra mayor, la ambulancia reboto duramente, y con ella todos sus ocupantes, el chofer, el doctor… y Akane a pesar de que se encontraba sedada y atada a la camilla.

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYY **fue un grito desgarrador, el dolor la invadió de repente.

Sin necesidad de concentrarse en sobrevivir, ya habiendo dejado su propio cuidado en manos de los paramédicos, los impulsos nerviosos se convertían en lo único que Akane tenia ahora presente, y ese dolor se extendía desde su tibia y su peroné hasta su cuello, recorriendo toda su pierna y su espina dorsal.

Tal como había sucedido en el lecho del arroyo, se encontró a si misma desesperada asiéndose de lo que encontraran, en este caso las manillas de la camilla, su respiración se hizo nuevamente irregular, al tiempo que un sudor frió le cubrió el cuerpo, un paramédico se paso detrás

**-estas bien pequeña?-**

**-me duele, me duele mucho- ** el medico reviso con la mirada la amoratada e hinchada pierna de la chica, cubierta por una manta que empezaba a mostrar pequeñas manchas rojas.

Le había aplicado una gran dosis de anestesia local, pero no se atrevía a inyectarla nuevamente

**-ya estamos a minutos del hospital, un poco mas bebe-** el medico tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente, tratando de reconfortarla todo lo que pudiera, vio como ella cerro sus ojos, el medico observo la pierna, además de hinchada, en su primera revisada vio las excoriaciones y puntas de fracturado hueso, contó al menos cuatro perforaciones de piel debido a las astillas, el dolor, además, la forma en que la pierna se "movía" al intentar elevarla a la camilla..

"**no es normal, es como… no, no puede ser" **volvió a mirar el rostro contraído por el dolor, sintió pena por la chica, seguramente pasaría un buen tiempo en rehabilitación.

Lo que el medico no sabia, era que la realidad era mucho peor que sus estimaciones. La larga rehabilitación que pensaba tendría Akane Tendo, probablemente le tomaría mas que una vida.

* * *

**Me duele¡ **un medico oscultaba la pierna de la chica ingresada en emergencia, había algo malo con esa fractura, a primera vista se veía su gravedad, varias excoriaciones, fragmentos de hueso asomando por la piel, un sangrado lento pero constante, a pesar del torniquete, y lo que era peor, sus esfuerzos por contener la hemorragia eran infructuosos, si las arterias tibiales estaban dañadas, o la arteria poplítea estaban dañadas, solo el aplastamiento de ellas contestaban el porque no se había desangrado aun, además, la forma como la pierna perdía su "sustento y forma" al elevarla… levanto la vista y miro al enfermero ayudante, mientras firmaba una orden medica de urgencia.

**Que preparen los rayos X ya, que saquen al que este allí y me esperen, entiendes? **El enfermero asintió, y salio disparado hacia la radiología, el medico tomo una gran jeringa, se acerco a un aparador y saco una botella de ella con un liquido parduzco, lleno la jeringa con ese liquido y se acerco a la joven

**Akane me dijiste que era tu nombre verdad?** La chica asintió con una mueca de dolor y lágrimas escapando de sus cerrados parpados.

**Akane, te voy a inyectar Morfina, pura, es lo mas fuerte que tengo, espero que esto de haga descansar un poco, mientras vamos a radiología, entiendes?** Sin esperar respuesta, el medico la inyecto, todo el contenido de la jeringa, Akane casi no la sintió, el dolor de su pierna mitigaba cualquier otro, luego de esto empujo la camilla donde estaba recostada la chica hacia la única oficina de rayos X de esa pequeña ciudad.

* * *

**Un segundo… listo, puedes moverte si quieres **el radiólogo, con una lapicera entre sus labios desconecto la maquina, mientras el medico de emergencias entraba al cuarto, miro el rostro atormentado de la pequeña, a pesar de haberle inyectado casi 250 miligramos de Morfina, la chica estaba aun semiconsciente, prueba inequívoca del dolor que debería estar sufriendo, con semejante dosis, debería estar completamente anestesiada, casi para poder operarla sin problemas.

El radiólogo tomo la placa, la llevo presuroso a el cuarto de revelado, la hundió en el líquido revelador, la enjuago en el agua y luego la dejo otros segundos en el fijador, colgó la radiografía para secarla, al tiempo que tomaba un secador de pelo y apresuraba su secado con este. Cuando esto hubo acontecido, tomo la placa y la miro a trasluz… la birome cayo de sus labios, al quedar su boca abierta, se dirigió presuroso al medico, quien la miro y luego observo al radiólogo.

**Por dios, llama al cirujano de turno, AHORA.**

Saco a la chica de allí y la llevo directamente a una de las salas de cirugías que acababan de desocuparse, miro al anestesista que empezaba a guardar su equipo

**-quédate allí Jio, ayúdame con esta chica**

**

* * *

**

**Yo contesto¡** Nabiki Tendo corrió hacia el teléfono, tenia una reunión de amigas esa noche y este era el nonagésimo llamado en esa mañana, tomo el tubo telefónico con un rostro sonriente, pero ese gesto de alegría se perdió rápidamente a uno de preocupación a medida que escuchaba.

**Como esta, si, iremos lo mas rápidamente posible, si, lo entiendo… gracias** Nabiki colgó suavemente y miro a su padre, aun entretenido con la TV, se acerco a el y le toco el hombro, Soun volteo y miro a su hija.

**Que sucede hija?**

**Akane… ** la voz de Nabiki era de angustia y de miedo **Akane tuvo un accidente, me llamo la recepcionista del hospital, quieren que vayas lo mas rápido que puedas, necesitan tu presencia lo mas pronto posible** Soun miro en silencio a la Tendo medio, pasaron varios segundos antes que se levantara presuroso y saliera rumbo al hospital acompañado por Nabiki.

* * *

**No te queda mas remedio, no puedes salvarle la pierna**

El doctor Konidichi, el cirujano de turno, miraba la radiografía, alejado unos metros a un costado de Akane, los huesos de la tibia y el peroné formaban una especie de rompecabezas de muchas piezas, peor aun, varias partes se habían astillado por completo, aplastadas como si hubieran molido el hueso, el tejido muscular de la pantorrilla debería estar extremadamente dañado, no había manera de que esto no fuera así, parecía el accidente producido por una compresora de varias toneladas a un miembro, en si, daba la sensación que no había otra posibilidad, sin embargo miro al medico de emergencias que estaba junto a el

**Sauate, estas seguro, tal vez podríamos salvarlaséla, quedaría incapacitada de todas maneras, pero amputarla?**

**Si la poplítea se expande, se desangrara aquí mismo, tenemos que decidir esto ahora, YA, o lo hacemos y aseguramos su vida, o apostamos con ella, TU serás el responsable si no sobrevive** el medico de emergencia se mostró inflexible, había tomado su decisión desde que había visto la radiografía-

El cirujano miro a la chica

Luego una batea con instrumental a su costado cerca de el

Miro fijamente a la indigna sierra.

"la carnicera" como conocían los médicos a la herramienta, volvió a mirar a Sauate

**Los padres lo autorizaron?**

El medico de emergencias negó con la cabeza

**Se que se comunicaron, pero aun no llega nadie, estamos solos**

El cirujano suspiro

**Que Kami nos perdone si nos equivocamos**

El cirujano hizo una seña al anestesista.

Quien empezó a adormecer a Akane.

Espero a que ella cerrara sus ojos para tomar la sierra.

Cuando la creyó totalmente anestesiada, se dirigió hacia la chica.

Y su corazón lloro cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

Y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y luego a la sierra.

Akane cerró sus parpados nuevamente, victima de los efluvios anestésicos.

Y Konidichi empezó su dolorosa intervención con ayuda de un enfermero y Sauate.

* * *

Soun y Nabiki Tendo llegaron a la sala de espera del pequeño hospital, sabían que Akane estaba en cirugía desde hacia media hora, pero mas allá de que tenia una pierna fracturada, no sabían mas noticias, solo les pidieron que esperaran en esa incomoda sala, nada mas.

Una hora después, un medico con cara de agobio se acerco a ellos y se presento como el doctor Sauate, quien contesto la avalancha de preguntas que le hicieron.

**Akane esta en estado reservado, aun así tenemos la convicción que saldrá adelante rápidamente, pero igualmente, tengo que darles una muy mala noticia.**

**

* * *

**

Kasumi llego presurosa al hospital, odiaba los teléfonos móviles y solo se entero por amigas que su padre y hermana la esperaban en el hospital, llego al pasillo que daba hacia la sala de espera y vio a lo lejos como Soun y Nabiki hablaban con un medico, para su terror, veía a su hermana tomarse el rostro con las manos y a su padre bajar la cabeza como apenado, siendo palmeado por el medico.

El peor augurio se desato en su corazón

El medico se retiraba, cuando la mayor de las Tendo se acerco a su familia.

**Papa, Nabiki, Akane…?**

Solo en ese momento, Soun la noto, la abrazo fuertemente.

Le hablo con evidente llanto

**Se salvara, se salvara, pero perdió una pierna**

Una exclamación escapo de los labios de Kasumi, mientras Nabiki miro a ambos con ojos llorosos.

Y susurro gravemente

**Esto va a ser peor para ella que la muerte**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor: He llegado a un punto importante de la historia, que como veo, se va a extender muchísimo tal vez, aquí empezamos a jugar con las relaciones familiares y tratar de entenderlas.**

**No soy medico, y mis conocimientos médicos son mínimos, casi todo lo que nombro sale del maravilloso Google y algunas lecturas previas de casos parecidos.**

**Gracias a Patricia, medica ella por ayudarme a redondear y que esto fuera lo mas "lógico posible", se que la he acribillado a preguntas y sus concejos me ayudaron a justificar mucho la historia.**


	15. La razon parte III

Ranma ejercitaba en el gimnasio.

Solo

Akane se encontraba dormitando en el cuarto que compartían.

Un poco sedada, un poco por el cansancio y agotamiento que le provocaba el dolor.

Tofu esperaba que para cuando se cumplieran cinco días del post-operatorio, estos se calmen

Cuando las terminaciones nerviosas formen nuevas sinopsis.

Allí donde habían sido cortadas.

Mientras tanto, Akane soportaba estoicamente.

Rodeada de sus nuevos amigos.

E incluso Genma y Nodoka

Que habían reaparecido.

Las visitas eran cortas.

Convenía que Akane descansara, a que estuviera completamente conciente.

Tofu, Lina, e incluso Ane, la controlaban, la mimaban, la ayudaban.

Ranma aportaba su presencia, era el mejor calmante que Akane podría desear.

Sus besos en la frente, sus caricias para acomodarle el cabello sobre la a veces sudada frente, incluso algo tan intimo como ayudarla a ir o volver del cuarto de baño, eran detalles que Akane agradecía como el mana caído del cielo.

Ranma pensaba en todo eso mientras tomaba un descanso de sus ejercicios.

Amigos, enfermeros,

Médicos y… el

Nadie más.

Y su familia?

Ranma pensó en ello.

Por que?

Por que ese rechazo?

Hasta donde sabia, eran muy unidos hasta el accidente.

Pero algo paso luego.

Akane le había dicho que la culpa era de ella misma.

"me volví una fiera herida, que mordía sin mirar a quien"

Pero, eso era algo hasta lógico.

Algo entendible.

Entonces que?

Se aman, una pelea, incluso las peores palabras no pueden cambiar en dos semanas la relación de toda una vida.

O si?

El debería saberlo

O no?

O el acaso no había pasado por lo mismo?

Y su familia no había hecho algo parecido?

O al menos el, y Genma?

Ranma se sentó sobre su base, hacia tiempo que no sentía ese dolor.

De sus labios broto una palabra.

Cargada de dulzura, amor, y tristeza.

"Ranko"

Siete meses ya?

"Lo lamento" pronuncio en baja voz

* * *

El no le había creído, el no podía aceptarlo. En un primer momento pensó que eran nanas de su hermanita menor, que sentía su mundo amenazado por su "hermano tri-campeón". Hacia solo semanas que había conseguido el su tercer titulo consecutivo.

Sin embargo, ese lunes, Nodoka entro corriendo el dojo Saotome, donde Genma y Ranma entrenaban, y con una angustia indescriptible solo atino a decir

**RANKO SE DESMAYO**

Genma palideció, y salio corriendo tras su esposa, Ranma simplemente bufo, pensado que su hermanita otra vez estaba haciendo uno de esos trucos infantiles para llamar la atención, como por ejemplo ese dolor en el costado derecho del vientre. El doctor Yushina la había revisado un par de veces, y no había encontrado nada anormal.

Se llego caminando tranquilamente a la casa, entro por la puerta de la sala y palideció.

Genma levantaba en brazos a Ranko, mientras Nodoka le gritaba como si tratara de despertarla, la pequeña, extremadamente pálida, parecía inconsciente y ambos padres se la llevaron en auto hacia el hospital.

Por seis angustiosas horas, Ranma espero en soledad en la casa. Hasta que casi a medianoche, escucho nuevamente el auto de su padre.

Ranma bajo hasta el garaje, donde para su sorpresa, solo encontró que Genma era el único que había regresado

**Y mama?**

Pregunto el chico, sin atreverse a preguntar por nadie mas, Genma lo miro, mordiéndose los labios, se acerco a su hijo, y en un gesto inusual para el, lo abrazo

**Papa?**

Genma se separo de el, y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, sin detenerse ni voltear pronuncio lo temido

**Se quedo con tu hermana en el hospital**

**

* * *

**

Carcinoma hepatocelular

Ranma escucho la palabra varias veces repetida cuando sus padres hablaban con un medico

Carcinoma, es algo relacionado al cáncer.

Hepato al hígado

Cáncer

Hígado

Cáncer del hígado

Ranma sintió que el aire le faltaba, y se recostó contra la pared

Ranko Saotome, nueve años, casi cumpliendo los diez.

Su "molesta hermanita" estaba enferma

Se acerco a sus padres y al medico, escucho en silencio. Escucho que el hígado estaba tomado ya en gran parte por el tumor, lo que hacia pensar también en una metástasis, una propagación del cáncer hacia otros órganos.

Para Genma y Nodoka, ahora esos dolores, esa falta de apetito, esos blancos del ojos ligeramente amarillentos, tenían un porque.

Su niña se estaba muriendo. Los médicos no tenían muchas esperanzas debido a lo avanzado del tumor. La posibilidad de que el cáncer se hubiera auto contenido solamente al hígado eran pequeñas, por no decir imposibles. Harían estudios inmediatos, pero con toda la caridad del mundo, les dijo que no abrigaran muchas esperanzas.

Los tres entraron a la habitación de la pequeña, estaba dormida, con más color que cuando se desmayo, una cánula de suero aplicada al brazo. La chica despertó y les sonrió. Ranma sintió un nudo en el estomago, el medico había sido preciso, la chica no tenia por que enterarse de lo que le sucedía. A Ranma eso le pareció cruel, a pesar de la corta edad de Ranko

**Mamiiiii **la chica extendió sus brazos hacia su madre, esta, con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo y como si nada pasara se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Genma continuaba en su papel de hombre serio y duro, apenas se acerco para acariciarle el cabello.

Ranma se sentía en una encrucijada, por un lado, le parecía mal el mantenerle el secreto a su hermanita, por otro lado, comprendía el porque, y además, sentía culpa ahora por pensar que la chica solo fingía su malestar, sabia que debía mantenerse sereno y en papel, pero tenia una necesidad de llorar, de gritar, de mil cosas a la vez.

Se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera, mientras trato disimuladamente de secarse una lagrima

**Oye, Ranko, quieres que te traiga algo, un dulce tal vez?**

Ranma miro a su hermana, esta sonrió

**Un dulce **exclamo la pequeña, Ranma miro a su madre, que asintió y a su padre, que nada dijo.

Bajo lentamente por las escaleras, obviando usar el ascensor.

Recorrió muchas manzanas, sin detenerse en los varios negocios que abundaban cerca del hospital.

Y al fin compro algunos dulces en una pequeña tienda a cerca de quince calles del nosocomio.

Lentamente volvió al hospital, sin poder evitar llorar en el regreso, caminando lo más lentamente posible.

Entrego los dulces a la chica con el con el corazón destrozado, pero al menos ya había llorado, para cuando regreso, faltaban solo minutos para que la hora de visita terminara.

* * *

Una semana después, los peores pronósticos se confirmaron, los médicos no le daban a la pequeña mas que algunos meses de vida.

Durante los primeros tiempos, todo pareció seguir su curso normal, Ranko parecía mucho mejor, con buen apetito y humor.

Pero Nodoka sabía que comía menos que antes, y Ranma, tristemente noto que su hermana se cansaba muy rápido.

Poco a poco al principio, y luego dramáticamente rápido, empezó a perder peso.

Y un tenue dolor en todo el cuerpo, se convirtió en un acompañante constante de la niña.

Para septiembre, los médicos aconsejaron su internación luego de un ataque de dolores en todas sus extremidades. Vómitos continuos, y un desmayo.

Nodoka la preparo como si solamente fueran a una excursión, a pesar de que la niña sollozaba que estaba cansada, adolorida y no quería ir a ningún lado.

Ese fue el punto de inflexión para Ranma, Nodoka lo encontró sentado en el dojo

**Apresúrate hijo, ya nos vamos**

**Yo… yo no voy a ir mama**

Nodoka miro a Ranma, el chico parecía muy conmovido, se acerco y le hablo suavemente

**Ranma, se que es difícil, pero ella…**

**NO QUIERO IR MAMA, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO VERLA ASÍ, NO PUEDO VERLA MORIR, NO PUEDO SEGUIR FINGIENDO, YA NO, YA NO** Ranma Saotome empezó a llorar amargamente, Nodoka sentía ganas de acompañar sus llantos, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, al menos por su hija, beso suavemente a Ranma y se retiro acompañado de Genma, que la esperaba en el patio sosteniendo a Ranko en sus brazos.

* * *

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Ranma casi no pregunto por su hermana, parecía haberse encerrado en si mismo, auque estaba pendiente de todo lo que se dijera sobre ella.

Sabía que ahora la mantenían sedada, para que no sufriera por los dolores.

Y que las raras veces que despertaba, apenas pronunciaba palabras.

Genma también se termino alejando de la chica.

El hombre duro y serio tampoco podía soportar ver al más joven de sus retoños rindiéndose a la muerte.

Solo Nodoka acompaño a Ranko en los últimos momentos.

Su mano sosteniendo constantemente la de la niña.

No había despertado hacia tres días.

Cuando sintió que simplemente no respiro más.

El sufrimiento de la niña había terminado.

* * *

Las exequias fuero lo mas intimas posible, apenas algunos amigos, algunos parientes, nadie mas.

Nodoka permanecía cerca del féretro, como antes junto a su lecho.

Genma y Ranma, alejados varios metros, como no atreviéndose a acercarse a ellas.

Las horas pasaron lentas.

Faltaba poco para llevar el cuerpo a su última morada, Nodoka se acerco a su esposo y a su hijo.

**Yo al menos me he despedido de ella cuando vivía, tengan el valor de hacerlo ahora**

No había enojo, tampoco ira, ni resentimiento en la voz de Nodoka, tan solo era un pedido.

Genma se acerco lentamente, la contemplo y luego la beso en la frente, rozo sus manos entrelazadas con la suya y luego, con lágrimas en los ojos se retiro hacia el baño.

Ranma Saotome tomo pie.

Se acerco lentamente.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo la minúscula y delgada figura.

Todo lo que la enfermedad les había dejado de su hermana.

Extendió su mano para tocar las de ellas.

Pero se detuvo.

Luego se forzó a hacerlo.

Después, como hiciera su padre, la beso en la frente.

Vio a los encargados de la funeraria.

Que venia con la tapa del féretro.

Totalmente quebrado, Ranma salio casi corriendo, susurrando una frase, como si fuera un mantra

**Mi hermana, mi hermana, perdón, perdón**

En medio del gemido ahogado de los poco presentes

* * *

Desde ese momento, hasta que se retiraron del cementerio, Ranma Saotome no pudo detener su llanto

* * *

Ranma limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos, como si con eso limpiara culpas y recuerdos, solo en el gimnasio de la Clínica de Traumatología.

Ahora podía comprender muchas cosas.

El porque de la soledad de Akane.

Y la propia suya.

Era tan obvio que la familia de Akane no podía lidiar con lo que paso, como tampoco Akane pudo hacerlo en un primer momento.

Ahora era tiempo de demostrar que Akane no se había rendido, si ellos sabia eso, todo podrían volver a empezar.

Lo mismo con el mismo.

Genma fue criado para ser un hombre antes que un padre.

Y entre su sabiduría, no estaba justamente la de manejar estas charadas que la vida le jugo, como el mismo no supo hacerlo cuando Ranko lo necesito junto a ella.

Nodoka ya había lidiado sola con lo que le paso a la pequeña, sin el apoyo de Genma, ella tal vez haya caído en lo mismo que el.

Si Akane y el no daban el primer paso, aceptar los que le paso a cada uno de ellos, menos lo harían ellos.

Ranma se puso de pie, se dirigió a la oficina de Tofu Ono, era hora de poner muchas cosas en blanco sobre negro.

* * *

**Dedicado a Pichón, el Ranko de esta capitulo**

**El Bardo que no canta**


	16. Preparando el rencuentro

**Hace frió **Akane se abrazo a si misma, el verano había dado paso al otoño, y ya avanzado, empezaba a mechar días muchos mas frescos con alguno tibio, las hojas de los árboles tomaron ese color dorado vindicatorio infalible de que la nieve y los días verdaderamente cortos ya estaba cerca.

**Quieres ir a dentro?** Ranma recostado en el piso, su cabeza apoyada en la pierna de ella la miro desde allí, Akane parecía tener una mirada apagada hoy.

La relación de ambos se había hecho mas intima desde la ultima operación de ella, de los besos habían pasado a las caricias, el contacto físico se había hecho mas necesario.

**No, estoy aburrida de estar adentro **

**Entonces, salir a dar una vuelta?**

Desde hacia una quincena, ambos escapaban de la clínica casi todos los días. Akane aprendía a aceptar a llamar la atención, quisiera o no, Ranma, a ser reconocido, y también ser observado al el soporte ortopédico que utilizaba para controlar mejor su pierna dormida. Los dos aceptaban las expresiones de lastimas, falsas y no tanta estoicamente. Se hicieron habitué de un bar cercano, donde poco a poco empezaron a dejar de llamar la atención.

**Akane, puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Si, no hay problemas**

**Por que en estos tres meses, nadie ha venido a visitarte?**

**

* * *

**

Tofu Ono y Ane Shi miraban el paisaje a través de los vidrios de el auto del primero, hacia casi diez horas habían salido de Tokio, como buenos conductores se habían turnado varias veces en el manejo del carro.

**Detente aquí**

Ane freno el auto a la vera del camino, Tofu y Ane se apearon de el

Pasaron junto a un humilde monolito hecho por una familia que había perdido un padre.

Un hombre que manejaba un taxi

Y observaron el profundo lecho de un arroyo, sobre el cual un puente largo lo cruzaba.

A la entrada de Nerima

* * *

Akane miro confundida a Ranma, era una pregunta sincera, pero a pesar de la confianza de ambos que habían obtenido desde que se conocieron, jamás habían tocado ese punto.

**No te entiendo, a que te refieres?** Akane, luego de pensar unos segundos, se dio cuenta que solo algo podría llamar a un cuestión así, trato de hacerse la tonta. Pero sentía que la mirada de Ranma podía leer todo en ese momento.

**Me has hablado de tu padre, de tus hermanas, de tus amigas en Nerima, pero en todo este tiempo, nada ha venido a verte, solo me preguntaba por que?**

Hubo un largo silencio, al fin Akane pareció mirar al cielo, para luego ver sin ver hacia el frente, era dificil y duro recordar esos momentos

* * *

Ane estaba cansada de girar a derecha e izquierda, para ser una pequeña ciudad, Nerima era un laberinto. Al fin, dieron con la calle trece, que contra lo que suponían, no estaba a continuación de la doce o la catorce, si no de la treinta y dos, lastima que debían ir al novecientos de la calle, estaban al cien, y el sentido de la calle era descendente, Ane insulto en voz baja y se dirigió hacia la paralela, solo para encontrarse que esta también era en sentido contrario, el insulto de Ane ya fue en voz alta, volvió a acelerar y al fin la siguiente paralela la conducía en sentido correcto, giro a la izquierda y condujo por cerca de diez manzanas, encontró una calle para volver, contó dos calles y se detuvo con la boca abierta, un cartel indicaba que era la diagonal 222

Tofu sonrió, bajo su ventana y sonrió a un viejo hombre acompañado de una mujer que mojaba la vereda con un cucharón

**Disculpe buen hombre, la calle trece?**

El hombre sonrió, forasteros, siempre se perdían aquí

**La siguiente calle, señor** apunto hacia adelante simplemente

**Que tenga un buen día** la sonrisa de Tofu se fueron cuando la vieja le empapo la cara al tiempo que Ane, cansada de buscar esa calle, arranco de repente, al fin giraron a la izquierda al mil cien de la calle trece, recorrieron dos manzanas y al fin llegaron al novecientos. Buscaron alguna indicación de la edificación que buscaban, hasta que Ane detuvo el auto, señalando una blanca pared, con un enorme portón en el medio, a su lado un enorme pero sucio y descuidado cartel, en realidad lo único descuidado en ese frente, decía: DOJO TENDO

* * *

**No tengo ganas de hablar de eso** Akane empezó la lenta tarea de ponerse de pie, por lo que Ranma quedo sin almohada, el la miro, y tomo aire

**Yo me estoy quedando solo también si no te diste cuenta** Akane se quedo congelada, luego se recostó contra el árbol que los protegía del frió sol

**Nos lastimamos mucho luego de la operación** dijo ella con voz queda **nos dijimos cosas que no queríamos**

Ranma callo, pensando seriamente cada palabra que oia, y las que diria, Tofu había sido muy claro, correspondía a el y Lina preparar a Akane…

**Yo creo, que lo usual… en tu caso es decir… cosas sin pensarlo** ahora fue Ranma quien inicio su trabajoso levantarse del piso

**Yo no sabia que hacer… me dolía tanto, y me sentía tan mal, cuando tome conciencia de lo que me paso, quería morir, o al menos que me dejen en paz**

**En paz, como ahora? Esto es lo que querías, te dejaron Akane, como a mi, por que? Yo se lo que sucede con mi familia, pero tu sabes lo que sucede con la tuya?**

**Me odian, por lo que les dije, por… **Ranma coloco un dedo sobre sus labios callándola

**Akane, deberían ser monstruos para odiarte sabiendo lo que te paso**

**

* * *

**

**Hola buen día, que desea señor, señora ** Tofu y Ane se quedaron mirando a una chica menuda, pelo negro, ojos cafés, risueña y vestida informalmente, el doctor sonrió al verla, era tal como Akane la había descrito

**Buen día pequeña, deseamos hablar con Soun Tendo, si no es molestia**

**Supongo que no, a quien debo anunciar?**

**A Ane Shi **se apresuro a contestar el galeno, la chica lo miro extrañada, pero asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta mientras iba a buscar a Soun Tendo, Tofu miro a Ane con una seña

**Notaste su desconfianza, es tal como dijo ella, se dio cuenta enseguida que algo anda mal** susurro el medico al oído de la veterana enfermera, ella asintió

**Como crees que nos reciban?**

**Aun no lo se, veremos, no siempre el infierno que quieres negar toca a tu puerta**

Paso un minuto para que la puerta se volviera abrir, un bonachón hombre de cabello largo y bigote apareció

**Buen día, tengo entendido que me buscan**

**Así** **es, mi compañera es Ane Shi, y yo soy Tofu Ono, medico de Akane Tendo**

Ane se sorprendió de lo directo que fue Tofu, Soun se lo quedo mirando estupefacto, luego pareció calmarse, pero un gesto de preocupación se pinto en su rostro

**Algo le a pasado?**

**Oh, si, ella perdió una pierna hace un tiempo**

**Que? **Soun no entendía nada, y Ane hubiera aplaudido, Tofu iba a arreglar esto, a golpes si fuera necesario

* * *

**No sabían que decirme, trataban de levantarme el animo, pero yo quería estar sola, Kasumi me quería forzar a comer, Nabiki reír, papa consolarme, yo los echaba, a golpes, mordidas, llorando, con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo con volverme loca y sacudirme y gritarle cuanto los odiaba me dejaban en paz, los lastimaba para que se fueran, te juro que si hubiera tenido un cuchillo o algo me hubiera matado allí mismo**

Ranma escuchaba en silencio, cuando Akane se detuvo la miro a sus ojos

**Crees que eso los hubiera hecho feliz?**

**Ellos no me importaban en ese momento, y odiaba tanto ese hospital, los de la Asociación me sacaron de allí.**

**Y ahora, aun piensas en la muerte?** Akane callo, por unos largos segundos

**Cuando veo a alguien correr, o saltar, o bailar, aun me pregunto, de que vale la pena esto?**

**

* * *

**

**El motivo de nuestra vista, es averiguar por que en casi cuatro meses que Akane lleva internada en mi clínica, jamás a recibido una visita, una carta, un mísero llamado telefónico.**

Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi bebían sus tazas de te en sentados en silencio, lo mismo que Ane, Tofu continuo.

**La chica se ha recuperado maravillosamente bien, tiene una excelente constitución física, así como un corazón y temples a prueba de todo… o casi todo, verdad Ane?. **La enfermera tambien tenia preparado su argumento.

**así** **es doctor, cuando ella llego con nosotros había perdido mucho peso, y seguía en un estado depresivo y violento, la contuvimos, y le dejamos ver que por mas que gritara y llorara no la dejaríamos sola, costo algunos golpes –** Ane sonrió un poco recordando los que Akane le diera- **pero ahora es una niña emocionalmente casi normal. **Tofu volvio a tomar la palabra

**Señor Soun, señoritas, casi normal a dicho la enfermera que ha cuidado a su hija, falta aun algo, el saber por que la han abandonado, en la situación mas dramática de su vida?**

Kasumi dejo su tasa en la mesa

**Pensamos que solo le provocábamos mas dolor, que ella quería estar sola, que ella nos odiaba.**

**Además, su sentido del honor, ella toma muy en serio todo sobre el honor, la lastimábamos viéndola en ese estado** se apresuro a agregar Nabiki, Tofu y Ane meditaban.

**Sentido del honor?** Pregunto la veterana enfermera **llevo treinta años ayudando a gente como Akane, jamás escuche algo así, por que piensan que su sentido del honor era mas importante que el estar con su hermana, eso fue lo que dijo el psicólogo? **

**Cual psicólogo? Nunca vimos a uno** Kasumi miro a los visitantes, estos se miraron e intercambiaron una vista de inteligencia, las cosas comenzaban a aclararse

**Me esta diciendo, que en los quince días que Akane estuvo internada en el hospital, jamás un psicólogo hablo con ella o con ustedes?**

**jamás** intervino por primera vez Soun

**Eso era importante, verdad? Cuando pregunte por el psicólogo, me dijeron que estaba de vacaciones **Nabiki se puso rápidamente de pie, como si de la respuesta dependiera su vida

**Importante? Niña, ninguna intervención de ese tipo se haría sin tener luego apoyo psicológico, bueno, puede ser que el tipo haya estado de vacaciones, acaso es el único en esta ciudad?**

**Ellos jamás mencionaron su importancia, y comprendan, hacíamos todo lo que los doctores nos dijeran que hiciéramos, el psicólogo jamás pareció parte importante.**

**Es extraño**, Tofu se quito sus lentes y se masajeo la frente **bueno, luego veremos eso, señoritas, señor Soun, tengo aquí algunas fotos que testimonian la recuperación de su hija, quieren verlas?**

**

* * *

**

**Y eso que significa, Akane tu misma me dijiste que esto **Ranma toco sobre la venda elástica que cubría el muñón **te había costado demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de pensar esas tonterías?**

**Lo siento** ella contesto como una niña pequeña al ser reprendida, Ranma un poco a los saltos, otro poco apoyándose en el árbol, la encaro muy juntos, acercando sus labios a los de ella, y mirándola a lo mas profundo de su ser

**Y que haría yo sin ti?  
**

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, el contacto de sus labios y sus cuerpos eran lo único que querían sentir.

**

* * *

**

**Mírala, parece la misma que antes del accidente ¡**

**Y esta mas gorda, ja ja ja**

Kasumi y Nabiki miraban las enormes fotos que Ane iba dejando ver lentamente apoyada en la mesa, Soun las veía por detrás de ellas, se podía ver Akane comiendo en su cuarto o en la cafetería, caminando con muletas, e incluso ejercitando, pero había un detalle, todas estaban tomadas de la cintura hacia arriba. había de las que dejaban ver lo que el accidente le había arrancado, pero en esas había una sorpresa.

* * *

Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando entrar a Akane, ella lo hizo como conteniendo una risa, se dejo caer en su cama, y miro a Ranma risueñamente, el se acerco a ella y se sentó junto a ella,

Ninguno hablaba, Ranma se acerco para besarla, y Akane no se negó, fue un largo beso, en el silencio del cuarto, cuando separaron sus labios, rieron como niños traviesos, y se dieron una serie de pequeños besos cortos, hasta que los labios de el se dirigieron sorpresivamente hacia un lóbulo de ella. Akane no pudo evitar otra risita, pero suspiro sonoramente cuando Ranma empezó a besar su cuello. Ella lo rodeo en un abrazo para evitar que dejara esa caricia a medias, Ranma apoyo un poco su peso sobre ella y ambos se recostaron, sin romper el contacto.

Ranma bajo una mano tantaendo el busto de Akane, volvió a escucharla suspirar casi sobre el jadeo, el levanto su vista para mirarle a los ojos y leer en ellos, no vio una negación o miedo, así que la mano recostada en el pecho bajo hasta la pierna de Akane, mas a bajo de su falda, acariciando su piel, nuevamente Akane dio su aprobación tacita.

Ranma volvió a besar los labios de ella, mientras su mano levantaba lentamente la falda, dejando la blanca prenda intimaa la vista, Akane suspiraba lentamente. Cuando Ranma corto el beso, vio a el sonrojado rostro de Akane mirarlo fijamente, su mano se acerco al pecho de ella y empezó a desabrochar la camisa. El sostén quedo expuesto, cuando Ranma pretendió hundir su rostro entre ambos senos, un ruido se dejo escuchar en la puerta

**QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?**

Lina los miraba seriamente desde la puerta, Akane pretendiendo rápidamente cubrirse, mientras Ranma giraba torpemente sobre si mismo cayéndose de la cama

**Lina, no es lo que parece**

**No es lo que tu piensas**

Ranma y Akane trataba de disimular lo in disimulable, mientras ahora era Lina la que contenía las carcajadas

**Noooo, solo estabas escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras Akane dejaba sus prendas intimas al aire para que se ventilen, vamos chicos, soy una chica también, se lo que estaban haciendo, no es nada del otro mundo, pero…**

**Pero que? **Akane, mas cubiertas por las sabanas y Ranma ya en su propia cama la miraron confundidos

**Bueno, ya hablaron y planearon como hacerlo?** Lina se sentó en la cama de Akane

**Planear, por que deberíamos placerlo?** Ambos chicos estaban seriamente extrañados, Lina carraspeo un poco, esta era un momento que tanto Tofu como ella sabían que llegaría.

**Muchachos, están seriamente limitados en sus movimientos, eso no ayuda, hacer el amor es trabajo de dos, en su caso, deberá ser de verdad un trabajo de equipo, puede ser doloroso o incluso lastimarse si no saben bien lo que están haciendo, tómense su tiempo... algunos tuvo relaciones antes de que pasara lo que paso?**

Ambas cabezas avergonzadas negaron

**Bueno, se que es mas fácil hacerlo que hablar de cómo… pero creo que deben tratar de planear algo… tal vez la opción mas fácil sea Akane arriba, y que ella lleve el acto, entiendes Ranma, ella tiene mas libertad de movimiento que tu, pero aun así tendrás que ayudarla… por que están tan sonrojados? Cuando entre aquí ni pizca de vergüenza tenían… **

Lina volvió a reír ante los dos tomates maduros frente a ella

**Chicos los dejo solos, juro que de ahora en mas tocare antes de entrar** la simpática y risueña enfermera se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta

**Mañana te traeré pastillas Akane, pero luego veremos, hay mejores anticonceptivos que esos, nos vemos chicos.**

**

* * *

**

Lina sonreía mientras volvía al cuarto, como lo había dicho Tofu, si algo de esto pasaba ellos no lo interrumpirían, pero se asegurarían que no hubiera problemas físicos o embarazos no deseados, seria el colmo que esp pasara en una clínica. Internamente sabia que esta noche no pasaría nada, a dos chicos vírgenes les costaría recuperar el clima hoy… pero en un par de días nada podrían detenerlos, y al menos Akane ya estaría lista para evitar problemas posteriores…

* * *

La familia Tendo observaba en silencio la primera foto que Ane presento de cuerpo completo de Akane, se la veía caminar con muletas de frente a la cámara, su pierna cercenada sobre la rodilla llamo la atencion de todos de inmediato, luego notaron que la chica parecía incomoda al notar que la estaban fotografiando, su ceño reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto, a su lado, otro chico con muletas parecía por el contrario sonreír a la cámara, Soun Tendo lo reconoció de inmediato

**Ese chico junto a Akane, no es Ranma Saotome?**

Tofu sonrió, Ane saco otra serie de fotos, todas de cuerpo completo, algunas con falda, otras con pantalones, en algunas era visible la molestia de Akane de ser fotografiada, pero en otras se la veía sonriente como si no importara, y siempre acompañada por ese chico, Tofu confirmo el dato del entrenador.

**Ese chico es, o mas bien era, el campeón de Lucha estilo libre, Ranma Saotome, quien tuvo una grave lesión, y desde hace un tiempo, es el novio de Akane**

**SU NOVIO?**

Las voces de las hermanas y de Soun se hicieron sentir muy alto, Soun se acerco al medico

**Yo no he aprobado esa relación**

Tofu lo miro muy seriamente

**Sr., desde hace cuatro meses usted no ha aprobado nada con respecto de su hija, ni su relación, ni su tratamiento, ni las cirugías, nada, usted no se ha hecho cargo de nada de nada.**

Soun palideció ante la verdad, Kasumi se acerco a el y lo abrazo en actitud protectora

**Pensamos que lo mejor para ella era evitarle la pena de verla así.**

**Para ella, o para ustedes?** Ane también intervenía

**Dejaremos eso para después, **el medico actuaba con la presicion de el cirujano que tambien era, **ahora señor Tendo, señoritas, van a ayudarme a darle la última fase del tratamiento?**

**_Nota del autor: Exceso de trabajo, poco tiempo y unas vacaciones en un lugar sin ordenador fueron los culpables del retraso, espero sepan disculpar, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_**


	17. 4077

El hospital de Nerima no era lo que se podría llamar un ejemplo de lo que suele ser la salud en Japón, era la desventaja de ser el centro asistencial de una ciudad pequeña y con poco turismo.

Lejos de una imagen ordenada y moderna, parecía más el sanatorio de algún país de tercer mundo, sin mucho que recordara a los modernos centros médicos de Tokio, u Okinawa por ejemplo.

Ocupaba aun el mismo edificio de los años veintes, novedoso para la época, pero ya vetusto para el borde del siglo XXI.

Su centro de Tomografía había sido adaptado para que cupiera en una vieja sala de cirugía, su maquina de rayos X era de principios de los sesentas, había fallas constante en el cableado eléctrico y una invasión de cucarachas en la morgue, pocos se atrevían a preguntarse de que se alimentaban los bichos esos.

El personal estaba sobre exigido, para una ciudad de diez mil habitantes, se esperaba un cuerpo medico de al menos treinta personas, no todas dedicadas por completo al hospital.

Sus dos cirujanos, tres médicos clínicos, la decena de médicos especializados, su anestesista y tres enfermeras se arreglaban como podían, cubriendo funciones para las cuales no estaban entrenados, incluso el director solía dejar su oficina y arremangarse literalmente para operar cuando sus cirujanos no podían más.

Presupuesto, nuevos médicos y enfermeras, equipamiento moderno? Para que, eso estaría bien en Tokio, o en Kyoto, para que una pequeña ciudad de trabajadores necesitarían más?

El personal medico al principio, cuando llegaba recién recibido de las facultades, amaban su trabajo, eran entusiastas de el, luchaban contra no solo enfermedades o accidentes, si no contra el abandono del gobierno y la falta de recursos en general.

En la sala de reunión, alguien coloco una bandera blanca con la tradicional cruz roja, y debajo un numero emblemático "4077"

El hospital general de Nerima, el único en Japón con más médicos que enfermeras.

La pintura gris del frente se descascaraba lentamente, no como la de los interiores, donde las manchas marrones de humedad parecían dibujar Picazos surrealistas.

Y a pesar del amor a su profesión, los médicos y enfermeras, terminan convirtiéndose tan solos en parte de una cadena de montaje, "cura rápido y que pase el siguiente" era el lema, a mayor cantidad, menor calidad, aquí si se cumplía el dicho.

Tofu Ono paseaba por el ahora semidesierto pasillo, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y solo quedaban algunos pacientes, gente que espero por horas para una simple consulta.

Por allí se podía ver a uno de los dos empleados de limpieza, era lo poco que el hospital podía gastar fuera del presupuesto, Ono pensó seriamente si para cuando llegara la mañana, estos pobres diablos habrían terminado de tan solo trapear el inmenso edificio.

Girando por los tortuosos pasillos, al fin vio una puerta abierta y detrás una desordenada fila de carpetas, el Archivo.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente y entro sonriendo, la vieja empleada lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, aun así fue cortes.

**Que desea amigo?**Tofu saco su identificación, así como su documentación medica y de director de una clínica en Tokio, con amabilidad solicito

**Akane Tendo, necesitaría una copia de su historia clínica completa desde su llegada hasta el traslado a mi clínica**

La archivista tecleo en su fiel 486 y datos escupió la pantalla.

**Según esto, ya se envió una copia a su clínica doctor…**

**Así es, pero esta incompleta, todo lo que tengo es a partir de la amputación de su miembro inferior derecho, nada previo, ni un informe, ni una radiografía, ni una tomografía, nada.**

La mujer verifico, recordaba algo de haber enviado ese archivo, no todos los días hacia eso, pero ignoraba como fue, si completo o no, ella envió las copias de lo que había, ese era su trabajo, no andar viendo si estaban completos o no.

Aun así, era su obligación entregar ese nuevo juego de copias, el director nada menos, de la clínica donde una paciente fue trasladada solicitaba un duplicado, ella estaba obligada a entregárselo.

Verifico el fichero con la letra T, Tendo Akane… nada. Volvió a revisar **que raro, bueno, tal vez lo puse aquí** se dirigió a la fija de la A, Akane Tendo… pero a pesar de que rebusco por mas de media hora.

**No lo entiendo, estaba aquí **señalo el cajón de la T ** en eso soy ordenada, demasiado me dicen**

Tofu frunció el entrecejo, parecía algo extraño, o no, sin embargo había una verdadera ofuscación en el rostro de la mujer.

**Alguien metió mano, esto esta desordenado… diablos, siempre digo que cuando necesitan algo me lo pidan… , lo lamento doctor, seria mucho pedir que volviera mañana por la tarde mientras ordeno esto…?** era una señora de edad, cansada por el trajín del día y por una vida de servicio mal recompensados, Tofu pensó en Dasi, su vieja archivista, a pesar de el buen sueldo que cobraba, insultaba a todos y todo si alguien se atrevía a tocar algo de los ficheros sin su consentimiento. El eminente medico sonrió, no pensaba quedarse otras veinticuatro horas en Nerima, pero…

**A que hora le parece bien?**

**

* * *

**

Kasumi estaba en plena tareas en la cocina, preparando la cena, en la pequeña sala, Soun y Nabiki seguían admirando y comentando las fotos, pero Ane noto que seguían mirando las fotos donde no se podía apreciar la amputación. La vieja enfermera suspiro, aun era muy pronto para que algo que no era para nada habitual, fuera de ahora en más habitual, al menos para ellos.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina, vio a la mayor de las hermanas cortando un pez, y al lado de este varias verduras listas para preparar

**Molesto?** Kasumi se sorprendió al ver a la mujer tomar un cuchillo y empezar a cortar las hojas.

**No por favor, siempre la ayuda es siempre bienvenida…-**Kasumi mintió esta vez.

Jamás permitiría que alguien que no fuera de la familia se inmiscuyera en su comida, pero por alguna razón necesitaba hablar con esta mujer.

Pasados algunos minutos de silencio, al fin tomo fuerzas.

**Usted es quien cuida a mi hermana?** Ane continuo picando las verduras, sin detenerse contesto

**Lo hice hasta hace cerca de dos meses, desde ese momento la cuida una chica recién recibida, se llama Lina, fue una apuesta fuerte del doctor.**

**Una apuesta fuerte… **Kasumi dejo de revolver la olla y miro a la mujer, que seguía en su tarea.

**Así es, Akane estaba muy lastimada, anímicamente hablando, y en su dolor buscaba soledad, algo que no podíamos hacer, y tu hermana y yo peleamos mucho, y me golpeo bastante, golpea fuerte**la cocinera soltó ahora su cuchara y miro a la enfermera

**La golpeo, yo, yo le pido disculpas en su nombre, ella… también lo hizo con nosotros.** Kasumi bajo la vista, Ane lo noto

**Sabes, llegue odiar a tu hermana, de verdad, había enfrentado gente frustrada, furiosa, en mis muchos años conocí muchos amputados, lisiados, y conocía esa ira y enojo, pero jamás como en Akane, logro preocuparnos de verdad, y creo que por eso la odie, jamás me dedique tanto a alguien y jamás ese alguien se me había resistido tanto, la abandone Kasumi, hubiera renunciado si Lina no se hubiera echo cargo de Akane.**

El tono de amargura y culpa sorprendió a Kasumi, Ane termino de picar las verduras, con un trapo se limpio las manos. La mayor de las hermanas se debatía si preguntar o no.

**Y que paso?**

**Simplemente me di cuenta que no lo se todo, pensé que era un caso perdido, simplemente necesitaba algo de que aferrarse, por suerte ese chico… suerte, es un milagro que no este lisiado, pero ellos se aferraron mutuamente**

**Akane lo acepto, por que?** La enfermera sonrió

**Por que es un igual Kasumi, alguien con problemas, muchos también, y con el, ella se siente a su nivel, a veces necesitas una perspectiva para ver que lo que te ha pasado, bien no puede ser lo peor, solo allí ella empezó a aceptar lo que le sucedió.**

Kasumi sentía culpa por tener que enterarse cosas referentes a su hermana por medio de otras personas, ella debió haber estado allí, como siempre debió haber sido…

**Eso no se quema?** Kasumi miro a la enfermera, y siguiendo la vista de ella, noto el extraño humo negrusco que salía de la olla

**Dientres **exclamo mientras echaba agua desde una tetera, por suerte Ane agrego un poco de aceite de oliva al tiempo que echaba las verduras finamente picadas, la cena parecía salvada, la enfermera volvió a limpiarse las manos, mirando a Kasumi

**Al fin probare tu comida, Akane habla mucho de ella** la enfermera se retiro hacia la sala, dejando a Kasumi aun mas inmersa en sus culpas.

* * *

**Como esta el agua?**

**Deliciosa**

Ranma veía a Akane sentada secándose el cabello, luego de que Lina rompiera el clima, los dos avergonzados adolescentes salieron al bar de la clínica, donde comieron lentamente, solo en ese momento pudieron calmar el sonrojo, el susto y sus hormonas, después de un te, decidieron tomar un baño, Akane como dama, paso primera, mientras Ranma esperaba sentado en un cuarto junto, la saltarina chica apareció, por desgracia y suerte completamente vestida, incluida bata, Ranma se puso de pie, pasándole sus muletas, y dejando las suyas, fue el quien se introdujo en el baño a saltos, el tiempo le había enseñado a moverse con bastante dignidad y agilidad, además, el refuerzo ortopédico le permitía controlar mas su pierna dormida, no era algo agradable de ver en alguien con eso puesto, pero a Ranma eso no le hacia problemas, hasta convertirse en una estrella del arte marcial siempre fue un tipo descuidado de si mismo y de su aspecto. Las cosas cambiaron con la fama, se veía siempre obligado a verse bien, a estar presentable. Bueno, no podías ser la cara de esa famosa empresa deportiva con cara de mal dormido o dientes amarillos.

Pero eso de ahora en más ya no seria necesario.

Su vida de luchador marcial había acabado.

Así como la de Akane.

Ahora solo se trataba de salir adelante.

Se desnudo y se sumergió en la tibia agua de la tina.

La paz que sintió por el agua lo invitaba a dormir.

Lentamente se dejo caer en el sopor de Morfeo.

* * *

Tofu miraba las radiografías que tenia guardadas Nabiki desde el accidente de Akane, era increíble que la familia tuviera ese material, y no en el hospital, Ono las miraba con ojo clínico, era una fractura múltiple, y por allí se veía incluso señales de astillas.

"Una amputación segura"

Pensó en primer momento.

Pero desde hacia años, incluso en los casos mas desesperantes, antes de "cortar" se miraba dos veces.

Y en esa segunda mirada, las cosas se veían distintas a su experta vista, una base ortopédica especial, clavos, una cirugía previa para acomodar huesos, limpiar astillas, mucho tiempo de recuperación, kinesiología, alguna cirugía más.

Cero amputaciones.

Seguramente perdería gran parte de movilidad, y dependería de por vida de una muleta.

Pero tendría su pierna derecha.

Volvió a echar otra mirada, y las posibilidades de evitar la operación extrema aumentaban.

La furia creció en el, hasta puntos que no recordaba.

Y simplemente guardo las radiografías. Con calma, con serenidad.

Tomo aire profundamente y lo exhalo.

Mañana hablaría seriamente con los médicos que atendieron a Akane esos quince extraños días.

Antes que el recibiera un "jamón atado" que solo quería morir.

* * *


	18. Respuestas

**Y que esperas encontrar?-**

**No lo se, aun... una explicación, algo **

Ane veía a Tofu terminar de alistarse, el eminente medico vestía elegante sport, a al fin, decidió prescindir de la corbata, los médicos de el hospital de Nerima eran trabajadores y bien podrían caerles mal que un presuntuoso doctor de Tokio viniera con preguntas.

**Discúlpame con la familia, diles que espero estar para el almuerzo, yo compro el vino**

Tofu salio secretamente, dejando que Ane entretuviera a la familia, la enfermera se dirigió a la cocina y entro lentamente .

**Buenos días a todos**

La familia Tendo saludo a la enfermera, quien se acerco a Kasumi para ayudarla a servir el desayuno, Soun miro que faltaba alguien.

**El doctor no desayunara?**

La enfermera le alcanzo una taza de te

**El doctor quiere charlar lo más temprano posible con los médicos que atendieron a su hija antes de ser trasladada a la clínica en Tokio**

Nabiki miro a la vieja mujer.

**Por que este interés tan repentino en el tratamiento de Akane? Parece que dudara que las cosas aquí se hicieran bien. **

"Nabiki es la mas inteligente, perspicaz y taimada chica que hay en el mundo" le describió Ranma según lo que dijo Akane de su familia, Ane lo comprobó de inmediato, parecía estar siempre un paso mas allá que Soun y Kasumi, pero la enfermera decidió callar, no era momento aun de ventilar una posible error…

**Hasta ahora no me a dicho nada mas que quiere charlar con los médicos que atendieron a tu hermana, solo eso, por lo demás, el es muy reservado, nunca dice que, donde o con quien estará**

Nabiki se sintió cohibida y reprendida, Kasumi llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos, Ane sonrió.

**Discúlpenme, pero tengo que hacerles una pregunta, como era Akane, antes del accidente?**

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Soun y las hermanas, no entendía.

**Disculpe, no creo que mi hija haya cambiado mucho en estos meses**

La enfermera lo observo duramente a los ojos, desde que se entero, tenia ganas de decirle algo a Soun Tendo.

"**Mi hija era una deportista, mi hija era una artista marcial, mi hija era un ser dulce" "Mi hija no era ese ser salvaje y furioso" eso fue lo que usted le dijo, no? Eso significa que en algo cambio, así que vuelvo a preguntarles, como era Akane antes del accidente?**

**

* * *

**

**Puedo pasar? ** Lina golpeo y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Ranma y Akane

**Pasa, Lina, pasa**

**Están ya vestidos, o al menos tapados? Ja ja ja **la simpática enfermera encontró a sus encargos, vestidos como siempre, y cada uno en su cama, miro a Ranma

**Tu fama de galán se vendrá abajo después de esto chico**

**Soy un caballero Lina**

**Seeee, seeeee, bueno, Ranma ve a darte un paseo o algo, debo hablar con esta chica**

Los muchachos se miraron avergonzados, Ranma se puso trabajosamente en pie, se puso su bata, tomo sus muletas y se retiro lentamente, una vez ido del cuarto, la enfermera se sentó en la cama, de un bolsillo, saco una tira de pastillas, miro a Akane.

**Son pastillas del día después, necesitas una, si o no, y no me mientas, no querrás tener problemas en nueve meses**

Akane meneo la cabeza avergonzada, Lina sonrió, y guardo las pastillas en el bolsillo, pero del otro extrajo una jeringa y se acerco a Akane

**Dame tu brazo, bien, aquí va **

Inyecto el liquido parduzco, Akane, ya acostumbrada a ser inyectada a veces varias veces al día, casi no lo sintió, cuando Lina retiro la jeringa, interrogo a la enfermera

**Vitaminas?**

**Anticonceptivos**

Los ojos de Akane se pusieron grandes, y el rubor volvió a apoderarse de ella

**Por que, digo…**

**Akane, por que creemos que tarde o temprano pasara, y en si, profesionalmente hablando, recuperar el libido es importante para ustedes, y por lo que vi anoche, eso casi esta logrado**

Akane le arrojo una almohada

**Malvada**

Lina le saco la lengua, pero ensayo una disculpa

**Lo siento, pero no me lo esperaba, al menos tan pronto**

**Dios, no se que hubiera pasado si no nos detienes **la jovencita se tapo la cara con las manos, y Lina mientras se acercaba la puerta a llamar a Ranma, simplemente contesto

**Yo siiiii**

Ambas rieron, por un momento Akane se sintió como cuando estaba en familia

* * *

**El doctor Sauate o el doctor Konidichi? **

Tofu trataba de parecer amable frente a la recepcionista, quien sentada en un incomodo taburete miraba su identificación, luego miro la planilla de entrada que los médicos firmaban al comenzar el día de trabajo.

**-aun no tomaron servicio... deben estar en la sala de médicos aun-**

**-podría verlos allí, es que no quiero interrumpirlos cuando empiecen su turno- **

La recepcionista medito unos segundos, luego sonrió.

**-no creo que haiga problemas, usted es doctor también después de todo, por este pasillo, hasta el pasillo que lo corta, gire a la izquierda, tercera puerta, la encontrara enseguida, es la única donde habrá risas y olor a tabaco-**

Tofu agradeció amablemente y dejo la recepcionista lidiar con una media centena de personas que quería averiguar cuantos días debían esperar por turnos y esas cosas.

Tal como dijo la chica, en el silencioso pasillo solo esa sala parecía viva, risas, charlas, y bastante humo salía de esa puerta, un grupo de médicos salio entre chistes, siete treinta, los doctores salían para empezar sus deberes. Tofu saludo y pregunto.

**El doctor Sauate o el doctor Konidichi? **

Un medico gordo se acerco a el galeno de Tokio

**Yo soy el doctor Sauate, en que puedo ayudarlo**

Tofu se llevo la mano a la frente en clásico gesto para recordar algo, luego chasqueo los dedos

**Cirujano?**

**No... Soy medico clínico, ayudo a veces al cirujano... pero me encargo muchas veces de un primer examen y tratamiento y luego derivar a los pacientes a los especialistas Sr... ?**

EL medico de Tokio extendió su mano y estrecho la de Sauate

**Ono, Tofu Ono, soy medico de Tokio, especialista en traumatología y ortopedia**

Sauate se encontró sorprendido, conocía el nombre del doctor a su frente, era toda una eminencia en su campo, sabia que regenteaba su propia clínica, una clínica muy cara, para pacientes selectos, y no entendía que diablos haría en este pobre lugar perdido de la vista de Kami, la carpeta bajo su brazo indicaba a las claras que venia a hablar de un paciente, pero no tenia idea que hubiera un paciente lo suficientemente importante para obligar a Ono a bajar tan al sur, el chisme de los pasillos no nombraban a nadie fuera de lo común aparte de los habituales pacientes de la pequeña ciudad.

**Que es tan importante doctor, para que se avenga hasta un lugar tan lejano?**

**Saber el tratamiento, medicación, y controles de una paciente que fue trasladada a mi clínica hace unos cuatro meses...**

**mmm, veré si puedo ayudarlo doctor, no ha sido enviada una copia de la historia clínica de dicha paciente cuando fue trasladada?**

**Si, pero vera, la copia que me enviaron esta incompleta, tan solo me llego la descripción de el estado in situ del paciente, los medicamentos y sedantes administrados, nada anterior, como motivo del tratamiento, farmacología o esas cosas.**

El medico clínico entrecerró los ojos, era extraño, de verdad

**Pues entonces pediremos una copia nueva, dígame, dudo que recuerde a su paciente, atiendo decenas de personas al día, a veces más de una centena, quien era su paciente, y que problema le aquejo?**

**Su nombre era Akane Tendo, y le fue amputado el miembro inferior derecho luego de un accidente en la ruta de salida de Nerima**

Ji Sauate se congelo de repente y volteo a observar a Tofu Ono.

**Así que fue trasladada a su clínica, aun con todo el trabajo que hay aquí, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, una mañana supe que fue derivada a otro nosocomio, por suerte, hubiera muerto de seguir en este lugar**

Tofu miro seriamente al medico,

**Por que doctor?**

**Por que? **El medico giro como mostrándole el lugar, luego, señalo el pasillo donde una treintena de personas ya buscaba médicos para sus dolencias. **Mire este lugar Ono, no podíamos encargarnos de ella, esa chica necesitaba atención dedicada, aquí era imposible mi buen doctor**

Tofu no pudo menos que asentir interiormente, se necesito de la tozudez de Ane en un primer momento, la aparición de Ranma y la dedicación de Lina para que Akane entrara en razón y decidiera vivir, y la joven Tendo casi se carga a la veterana enfermera...

**Doctor, mi interés se basa en esto**

Tofu saco la radiografía que Nabiki guardaba y se las mostró a Sauate

**Según mi experiencia, tal vez pudo haberse intentado salvar la pierna**

El clínico movió la cabeza como negando, luego se encamino a la sala de médicos, le hablo a Tofu

**Aquí hablaremos más cómodos**

Cerraron la puerta luego de entrar

* * *

**Arriba chicos, tienen visitas**

Lina, luego de ver que los chicos estuvieran ya presentables dejo entrar a Nodoka y Genma al cuarto, Ranma casi se sentó de un salto en la cama

**MAMA, PAPA **

La mujer se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Genma permaneció a unos pasos de distancia, brazos cruzados, pero por su sonrisa evidentemente aprobaba la escena, Akane se sentía feliz por el chico, la madre al fin miro a su esposo.

**Que esperas, te mueres de ganas de hacerlo**

Genma al fin se desacartono un poco y se acerco a darle un abrazo, sin palabras, sin gestos tiernos, como era habitual en ellos, aun así la escena era emocionante, Ranma tardo un poco en recuperarse, hacia quince días que no hablaba con ellos por teléfono, y desde antes de la ultima operación de Akane no los veía por aquí.

**Y que los trae por aquí?**

**Acaso un padre necesita una razón para visitar a su hijo en el hospital?**

**Siempre a la defensiva viejo?**

Nodoka sonrió, estos dos no cambiarían nunca.

**El doctor nos llamo el otro día, estas cerca del alta, y pensó que seria bueno que visitara casa antes de volver allí.**

**Cerca del alta? Significa que volveré a casa?**

El rostro de Ranma se acerco a uno de felicidad que jamás se le vio allí, pero luego miro a Akane, que seguía observando emocionada

**Mama, puede ir ella también, Lina, puede?**

**Oh, vamos Ranma, ve, disfruta del día, tus padres y tú tienen mucho que hablar…**

**No nos molestaría en lo mas mínimo, Akane, seria un honor que nos acompañe, por supuesto, si la clínica no lo objeta, verdad Genma?**

**Por supuesto es bienvenida a nuestro hogar si ella desea acompañarnos.**

Lina dudo unos instantes, solo parientes directos podían retirar a pacientes… se pregunto que haría Tofu Ono en este caso…

**Creo que no habrá problemas, chicos, lavense un poco, señores, si me acompañan a firmar unos papeles…**

**

* * *

**

**Era una chica normal**

**Fanática de las artes marciales**

**Era dulce, por allí un poco aniñada en algunas cosas**

**Temperamental, y mucho**

**Solía hacer desastre de los detalles**

**Se que muchos chicos hubiera querido ser el novio de mi hija**

Ane escuchaba a Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun describir a Akane, anotando en una libreta lo que decían de la que fuera su paciente. En si Akane daba el tipo común de cualquier chica de su edad, bastante estable emocionalmente para sus quince años, buen estado físico, con muchos candidatos a ser el primer novio, pero sin uno al menos oficialmente, el ultimo año se había vuelto increíblemente popular debido a su actuación en el torneo de artes marciales, tanto que había apadrinado la inauguración de dos supermarkets y una tienda de uniformes de colegio.

La noticia del accidente fue la comidilla de la ciudad por una semana, hasta que las noticias de el posible aumento de impuestos en la municipalidad la acaparo los comentarios, en ese momento ocurrió el traslado de Akane hacia Tokio, y la chica prácticamente desapareció de la mente de casi todo el mundo, exceptuando su familia, y sus amigos y compañeros mas cercanos.

Estos últimos trataron de contactarse con ella de alguna manera, pero el mutismo con que la familia se cerró y negó noticias, termino por descorazonar incluso a los más desesperados por noticias.

Y al fin, inclusos ellos se rindieron ante las pocas nuevas de que estaba en el mejor lugar, y bajo los mejores cuidados.

Quienes eran ellos para discutir a la familia?

Ane suspiro.

**Ahora, si quieren ayudar, recuerden esto, ella ya no es la misma, ni física ni mentalmente, así que ustedes deberán…**

**

* * *

**

Ji Sauate miraba las radiografías que Ono le pasaba, al tiempo que este hablaba de posibilidades, operaciones, tratamientos. Sauate aplasto el cigarrillo que fumaba en el cenicero, dejo las radiografías sobre la mesa y se recostó en su silla, negando con la cabeza.

**Doctor, eso que me dice… es cierto, se pudo hacer… en Tokio, Osaka, Milán, New York o Pekín, pero no aquí mi buen amigo.**

**POR QUE? estamos hablando de amputarle la pierna a una niña de Quince años**

Tofu le parecía que no lograba hacerse entender, que el medico clínico pensaba que era una cuestión técnica. No se podía ser técnico en una intervención de ese tipo. Sauate miro a la mesa.

**Que hubiera tenido treinta cambiaba las cosas? Ono, no tengo aquí mas que equipamiento básico, y tampoco tengo su experiencia en este tipo de lesiones, esa chica tenia su tibia y peroné hechos pedazos, como le dije, tal vez en Milán o Los Ángeles, alguien hubiera visto eso que me dice, y hubiera tenido el equipo y tiempo para salvársela, nosotros aquí no. Tratamos de que la arteria colapsada no se relajara de repente, por que en esa situación, ni usted ni yo ni nadie hubiera evitado que desangrara en un par de minutos, y lo sabe. Hicimos lo mejor que podíamos, en el menor espacio de tiempo posible con lo poco que tenemos aquí para salvarle la vida, si cometimos un error, que los dioses nos perdonen, solo se que esa chica vive, y que tiene una larga vida por delante mi buen doctor, se que es fuerte y que pasado el Shock, se dará cuenta de que tiene al menos una segunda oportunidad, otros, padres de familia, no la tuvieron. **

El medico clínico se levanto, le dio la mano a Tofu y se encamino hacia la puerta, siguiéndolo con la mirada, el traumatólogo se cruzo con la bandera de la cruz roja, y el 4077 garabateado en ella.

**M.A.S.H. fue una de mis series favoritas de joven**

Ji se detuvo y miro también la blanca enseña

**Halcón decía que ser medico no era tan fácil, ojala lo hubiera escuchado**

Sauate se retiro y dejo a Tofu Ono con una doble sensación.

Por un lado, seguía sintiendo que tenia razón, pudo haberse salvado la pierna de Akane. Estaba seguro de ello.

Por otro, comprendió que Ji también estaba en lo cierto, en este lugar abandonado por la burocracia oficial, no tenían ni el personal, ni el equipo, para darse cuenta de ello.

Y esa chica pago el costo de ese abandono, como otros tantos lo hicieron, lo hacen y lo harían en un futuro.

Miro el mítico 4077, saludo militarmente y se retiro de la sala de médicos.

Lo peor de tener la razón, suele ser cuando ya es muy tarde para demostrarlo.


	19. Confiansa Parte III

Akane llego al confortable Honda, junto con Ranma, el tiempo y la practica los había hecho veloces para moverse en muletas, así que ambos llegaron antes que Nodoka, Genma y Lina, quien venia anotando los horarios y las distintas medicaciones, Ranma solo tomaba un par de pastillas, especialmente corticoides, Akane, tomaba aparte de estos mismos, un antidepresivo tricíclico, además de un excitador de el sistema inmunológico, aunque el muñón había consolidado, los recuerdos de la necrosis que le costo una segunda amputación por sobre la rodilla era algo para no ignorar. Lo cierto que Nodoka se encontró llevando una pequeña bolsa de comprimidos.

**Ante cualquier emergencia, no duden en llamarme, pero no creo que haiga mas que algún dolor fantasma por allí, o alguno de espalda, chicos, diviértanse**

**Adiós Lina, nos vemos por la noche** Ranma saludo con la mano, mientras Genma abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a Akane, mientras el sostenía las muletas de la chica, ella entro y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, haciendo uso de brazos y su pierna, Ranma entrego sus aparatos para caminar, y como siempre, algunas cosas le costaba mas que a Akane, ya que cada vez que acomodaba su cuerpo, luego debía hacer lo mismo con su miembro dormido. Ajustados cinturones, y ya con Genma tras el volante y Nodoka preguntando si estaban bien, Lina los vio irse.

* * *

**Y ahora?**

**Continuar, lo hecho, hecho esta, que la familia este dispuesta es lo que vinimos a buscar... solo que ahora... creo que Akane deberá seguir atendiéndose en Tokio... **

Ane miro a Tofu mientras conducía de regreso a la capital, el famoso medico parecía meditabundo mientras miraba el paisaje de salida de Nerima

**Se ha vuelto algo personal?**

**SI**

A Ane le sorprendió la fuerza de la respuesta, pero Ono no perdía su vista perdida, suspiro al fin.

**Ecuánimemente observado, los médicos del hospital hicieron lo que podían de acuerdo a sus recursos, eso no quita que esa chica bien pudo haber salvado esa pierna.**

**Repito la pregunta, y ahora?**

**Prepararla para la prótesis, allí necesitaremos a la familia, la chica esta reticente... creo que lo mejor seria un Anclaje, pero...**

**No puedes convencerla de usar una con correas y quieres operarla, taladrar el hueso y que se acostumbre a ver ese metal sobresaliendo del muñón? Te matara antes de pasar por eso.**

Tofu sonrío

**Lo se, allí es donde entrara su familia, tal vez la operemos por ultima vez en una semana... y dejaremos que se acostumbre a una prótesis normal... recuerdalo, para fin de año haremos el anclaje.**

Ane rió sonoramente

**Mil Yenes a que te estrangula con la pierna artificial.**

**Si quieres perder dinero... solo nos dará un poco mas de trabajo.**

**Luego de esto me jubilare...**

Tofu y Ane rieron, a buena velocidad, y cambiando lugares para no cansarse, estarían en Tokio para la medianoche

* * *

**Es una casa hermosa**

Akane observaba la casa de la familia Saotome, grande, de dos pisos, techo a dos aguas, ladrillo a la vista, un jardín de buen tamaño, al costado, un dojo de arquitectura tradicional japonesa, que contrastaba con el estilo europeo de la casa, Akane espero a que Nodoka le abriera la puerta, tomándose de esta y de la manija sobre ella, se puso rápidamente de pie, espero tranquilamente que le alcanzaran las muletas, Ranma fue ayudado por Genma, muy a pesar del chico.

**Puedo salir solo viejo.**

**No tengo todo el día, además, estas gordo como un hipopótamo**

**Jaaaa, mira quien habla, y esto? Un salvavidas?**

Ranma palpo el vientre de Genma, este lo ayudo a tomar pie y le alcanzo sus muletas mientras se defendía

**Estuve un poco deprimido también, y sabes que cuando me deprimo, como.**

**Akane puede darte algo de lo que toma, así no serás un remedo de elefante marino...**

Se encaminaron hacia la casa, solo que la velocidad de moverse de ambos chicos "lisiados" sorprendía aun a los padre de Ranma, este volteo a ver a sus progenitores.

**Vamos, que pasa? Esperaban que nos arrastráramos llorando y pidiendo ayuda?**

Genma sonrío, como cuando descubría un error de entrenamiento de su hijo.

**Te detuviste... hijo**

Akane miro a padre, hijo y a lo que tenían que pasar para llegar a la casa, cuatro escalones recubiertos por un hermoso, brillante, y seguramente resbaloso cerámico rojo carmesí, Akane sabia que el Ranma campeón de artes marciales era un bocón.. Pero no un estúpido, pero ahora? Parecía competir con Genma.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que el se detuvo frente a esa escalera... en la clínica ellos casi no subían al segundo piso... y las pocas veces fue con la ayuda de los enfermeros..., pero Ranma detecto ese brillo en los ojos de su padre e instructor.. Significaba hazlo.

Giro para enfrentar la escalera, apoyo una muleta para comprobar si la goma que recubría la base se sostenía, parecía que si.

Genma inadvertidamente se acerco a el, moviéndose en un silencio gatuno, sin que ni Ranma, Akane y Nodoka lo notaran, tan concentradas en el muchacho.

Ranma apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en la muleta derecha, pero parecía dudar, hizo un movimiento extraño, usualmente adelantaría la otra muleta, pero sea la falta de costumbre con las escaleras, o el querer mantener un punto de apoyo fijo, lanzo su cuerpo hacia adelante, Akane noto de inmediato lo fuera de balance que estaba.

**Cuidado Ranma, estas...**

Antes de terminar la muleta sobre la baldosa resbalo y Ranma se fue de espalda... para ser controlado por Genma

**Que fue eso, siempre andas por allí cayéndote?**

**Viejo, no subimos escaleras en la clínica, estaba improvisando**

Genma tomo las muletas mientras hacia pasar a Ranma el brazo por sobre su hombro, ayudándolo a subir los escalones, pero aun hablaba como instructor.

**Pues lo hacías mal, muy mal**

Ranma lo miro con ojos búhos

**Y que sabes tu de caminar con muletas?**

Genma sonrío, mientras dejaba a Ranma en tierra firme y volvía a buscar a Akane

**No, no se caminar con muletas, creo que si tu puedes, no debe ser difícil, pero si se sobre el balance, y se que para caminar, en dos, cuatro, o EN TRES patas como hacen ustedes, debes ir balanceado como el arte manda, y TU hiciste todo al revés**

En un santiamén subió a Akane junto con Ranma, Nodoka miraba sonriente a su hijo y esposo, odiaba esas discusiones, pero las extrañaba tanto...

**Que tiene que ver el Arte con esto? estoy fuera del arte, el arte se acabo para mi**.

Por primera vez se noto un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Ranma, Genma se acerco a el.

**Mocoso torpe, acaso te rindes? Uno no deja el arte, el arte lo deja a uno, cuando estas viejo, o demasiado lastimado para acompañarlo, pero, perder el movimiento de una pierna, o perder una, no es justificativo para dejar el arte,**

Genma observo a Akane también, quien bajo la vista ante esa mirada dura, que le recordó la de su padre cuando ella cometía alguna travesura muy grave en el colegio, Genma continuo hablando.

**Miles de guerreros han pasado por lo suyo, y continuaron, atándose la pierna a un burdo palo, poniéndose una madera a guisa de lo que faltaba, y siguieron adelante, y ningún hijo mío se va a rendir, no voy a dejar que lo haga, no de nuevo.**

Akane estaba sorprendida de escuchar un perorata así, pero mucho mas Nodoka y Ranma, era el viejo Genma quien hablaba, ese de mucho años atrás, cuando Ranma empezaba a tutearse con los certámenes de la federación de Kempo e iniciaba el entrenamiento de Ranko. El viejo maestro sonrío.

**Pero tenemos tiempo para ello, que tal si vamos a comer?**

* * *

El almuerzo paso tranquilamente, una comida casera de verdad era algo que Akane y Ranma extrañaban, si bien los alimentos de la clínica no podía catalogarse como "comida de hospital", aun así no era lo mismo, nunca lo seria, igual que lo que servían en el bar que acostumbraban a frecuentar últimamente, la joven Tendo noto que Ranma devoro dos platos, e iba por el tercero, sabia que tenia buen apetito, pero la velocidad que devoraba sus alimentos era pasmosa. Genma no se quedaba detrás, ahora Akane comprendía el porque de esa gigantesca olla.

**Compiten hasta por quien come más, y lo harían a mordiscos si quedara en la fuente algo que les gustara de verdad.**

Nodoka descubrió la mirada de incredulidad de Akane, era algo acostumbrado cuando veían a su familia comer por primera vez, incluso Ranko había sido así

**Es que cocina muy deliciosos señora.**

**Llámame Nodoka, has comido poco**

Akane sonrío, un plato, lleno hasta formar una cúpula de varios centímetros, era equivalente por dos al menos... pero viendo que su pareja empezaba el tercero, y Genma no cedía, si podría decirse que comió poco.

**En verdad, estoy repleta, seño... Nodoka, le agradezco**

**Veo que te gusta el miyugui, es algo complicado de hacer, pero a Ranma y Genma les encanta.**

**Mi hermana Kasumi lo hace a veces, es muy buena cocinera, tanto como usted.**

**Cocinar es mi afición, es algo que hago desde que era niña, tu cocinas?**

Antes esta pregunta, Akane palidecido como frente a la inquisición, sonrío

**Recuerdo intentos, de cuando Kasumi quería enseñarme, creo que casi enloquece, no tengo el sentido del gusto, ni la paciencia para hacerlo,**

**Entonces deberá cocinar el cuando te cases?**

**EL?**

Akane sin pensarlo miro a Ranma, quien siguiendo el hilo de la conversación miro a su vez a Akane, Nodoka oculto su risa llevándose las manos a los labios

**Me refería, a que quien se case contigo es quien deberá cocinar.**

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar, ahora sonrojados, mientras Nodoka no podía contener una sonrisa, su hijo había crecido sin dudas, y era obvio que miraba a la chica a su lado con ojos enamorados, tan obvio como que Akane hacia lo mismo con el. Su amor de madre inmediatamente aprobó esa relación, era mejor, que "salir al mundo a ver que tal", se limpio los labios. Mientras Ranma terminaba de roer las últimas migajas de comida en el plato.

**Chicos, que tal si se toman un descanso? Genma, ayúdame a levantar la mesa**

Genma no pudo evitar contestar en tono sarcástico

**Si mi vida...**

* * *

Ranma y Akane levantaron vuelo, el muchacho le mostró la sala, así como el salón de te de la casa, Akane miraba fascinada allí los trofeos que Ranma ganara en su corta pero impresionante carrera, a su lado, fotos de el con famosos luchadores del pasado, viejos campeones, así como rivales. Había fotos también de sus combates, especialmente con Xian Pu y Ryoga, algunas con Kuno, Mousse o Ukyo.

El tiempo pasaba y Ranma le mostró el dojo donde entrenara los últimos dos años, era un lugar tradicional. Akane contemplo en las paredes, pegados pergaminos con viejos consejos milenarios para la lucha.

"para ganar, tarde o temprano deberás tomar la ofensiva"

"evita lo fuerte, ataca su punto débil"

"no repitas lo que tiene éxito, deja que tus métodos se adapten a la variedad de circunstancias"

"sin armonía en el cuerpo, no puedas dar pelea, sin armonía de pensamiento, no puedes ganar"

"siempre debes estar listo para pelar, pero nunca lo busques"

"el ataque no consiste solamente en lastimar el cuerpo de tu rival, si no lastimar su imaginación"

"el ataque es la mejor defensa, la defensa es la planificación del ataque"

"cuidarnos de ser derrotados es nuestra responsabilidad, pero la oportunidad de ganar nos la dará nuestro rival"

Ranma se detuvo frente al último, lo miro fijamente, Akane lo leyó, confundida por esta actitud, decía:

"si conoces a tu enemigo, ganaras todas tus peleas, si lo desconoces, por cada una que ganes, perderás otra"

**No conocíamos a Tadeo, solo pensamos que llego por que le toco una llave fácil..**

**Tadeo? Te refieres al chico que te lastimo?**

Ranma asintió, miro a Akane fijamente, le sonrió

**Sabes? el tenia que participar en tu llave, irónico, no?**

**Mi llave?**

Akane entendió de repente, el Campeonato de Kempo Estilo Libre de Japón se combatía en cuatro "zonas o llaves", los semifinalistas del torneo anterior eran la cabeza de llave o zona, en el ultimo campeonato, le correspondía el honor a Ranma, como campeón, Xian Pu como la subcampeona, Ryoga y... Akane como semifinalistas. La primera ronda era un todos contra todos de cada llave, combates a llevarse a cabo el día sábado, primero del torneo, los dos mejores clasificaban al segundo día, solo que "las cabezas de llaves" siempre tenían una ventaja deportiva en caso de empate, en caso de igualdad de puntos, ellos clasificarían El domingo, se iniciaban con los cuartos de final, primero de cada zona contra el segundo de la opuesta, hasta llegar a la pelea final.

En pocas palabras, Akane debió haberse enfrentado a Tadeo en la ronda inicial, Akane era una buena luchadora, tal vez la mejor de esa llave... Tadeo bien pudo no haber clasificado en primer lugar de haber estado ella allí Y eso hubiera significado para el hábil pero inexperimente muchacho un combate contra Ryoga o Xian Pu en cuartos, no un fácil combate contra un viejo y taimado luchador, que sin poder hacer muchas trampas, fue presa fácil del exquisito estilo de pelea del muchacho de la isla de Honda.

**Quieres conocer mi cuarto?**

**Si no es molestia**

**Oh vamos, lo único que espero que este todo como lo deje**

Ambos enfilaron hacia el pasillo y de allí hacia la escalera, Ranma y Akane se detuvieron, la escalera era de madera, con una mullida alfombra, Ranma dejo sus muletas a un costado de la baranda, se tomo de ella y empezó a subir a saltos, Akane sonrió, y lo imito.

A mitad de camino, algo sudados, se detuvieron en el descanso.

**No pensé que costaría tanto**

Ranma trataba de mantener buena cara, Akane lo miro sonriente

**Estamos fuera de estado, por Kami**

**Un último esfuerzo?**

Acometieron la ultima mitad de la escalera, para cuando llegaron al pasillo casi tropezaban entre ellos, una risillas de travesura se vislumbro en sus rostros. Fuera de la vista de los padres de el, lejos de la clínica y su relajado pero constante control se sentían libres como pocas veces. Ambos un poco jadeantes, miraron el largo corredor, Akane pregunto.

**Cual?**

**El segundo a la derecha**

Ambos se lanzaron por el ultimo reto, ya bastantes agotados.

Sin muletas, se podía notar una apreciable diferencia en la forma de moverse de cada uno.

Ranma se movía con saltos muy cortos, tratando de que su pierna dormida no se balanceara fuera de control y lo hiciera caer al piso, el refuerzo ortopédico mantenía esa pierna rígida, pero eso era bueno para moverse con las muletas, no como lo intentaba ahora.

Akane tenia "un paso" mas largo, pero a la vez mas desgarbado, Ranma con mantener el miembro paralizado controlado, conseguía un balance que ella había perdido junto con su pierna, así que la joven Tendo hacia constantemente correcciones con su cuerpo y brazos. Aun así, ella era mucho más rápida para moverse que el, siempre y cuando no fuera Akane quien aterrizara forzosamente...

Los chicos llegaron al fin a la puerta señalada, tomándose cada uno de un lado del marco, Ranma probo y logro abrir la puerta, y tras ella una visión lejana de su vida reapareció

Un amplio ventanal dejaba entrar la luz de la tarde, la cama de plaza y media, prolijamente arreglada, así como el cuarto, alfombrado en azul, había un par de repisas, con figuras de acción de animes, las paredes, de un blanco limpio, y las puertas de los armarios, estaban llenas de posters de grupos de rock internacionales y japoneses, así como de Bruce Lee, Akane vio como estos eran la mitad aproximadamente de todas las laminas.

**Fanático, no?**

**Un poco, me encantan sus películas**

**Papa me decía que fantaseaba mucho con ellas.**

Ranma asintió, mientras entraban al cuarto.

**Si, en una película no puedes ser todo lo verídico que quieres, el público se aburriría**

**Buen punto...**

**Pero... si ves sus movimientos, su forma de plantarse, de atacar o defenderse, veras que es posible, su técnica es muy pirotécnica, de acuerdo, pero es valida... luego de muchos años de entrenamiento y si tienes el estado físico de una pantera.**

Ambos rieron, sentándose en la cama, fuera de los posters no había mucho más. No se veían cuadros, ni fotos familiares. Akane miro hacia la puerta.

**El cuarto de tus padres?**

**El de frente, y aquí junto esta el... de mi hermana.**

Akane noto como el tono de voz de el denotaba tristeza en sus ultimas palabras, así como se sintió sorprendida, el jamás le hablo de tener una hermana.

**Nunca me la nombraste, malvado, sabes todo de mi y mi familia, y me ocultas que tienes hermana? Y como se llama? cuantos años tiene? Y donde esta?**

EL muchacho cambio su mirada triste a una de enojo... y luego nuevamente de tristeza, contesto en voz baja y algo quebrada.

**Ranko, tendría diez, yendo para once... y esta en el cementerio tres de la ciudad**

Muchas veces tus preguntas tienen esas respuestas, la mayoría son bromas, pero Akane comprendió que esta no lo era. Ranma se puso con trabajo de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, giro a la derecha, la chica comprendió de inmediato, se irguió lo mas rápido posible y lo siguió Vio a Ranma frente al portal del cuarto de junto, como tomando fuerzas, al fin giro la manija y abrió la puerta.

* * *

En una ruta, viajando a buena velocidad, un Toyota devoraba kilómetros Tofu había remplazado a Ane tras el volante, la enfermera revisaba unas notas.

**Entonces le darás el alta el mismo día?**

**Así es.**

El medico sonrió quedamente, continuo hablando

**Técnicamente pude haberlo mandado a su casa hace tres meses, pero ni el ni Akane hubieran llevado los problemas como lo hicieron juntos... menos ella.**

**Pero ahora...**

**Pero ahora tenemos que moverlos, se que se quieren, pero deben reiniciar sus vidas, si esa relación que tienen es valida, tarde o temprano se volverán a reunir... si no, al menos ayudo en el momento mas negro de esos chicos.**

Ane realizo el gesto de aprobación, parecía cruel, pero la medicina muchas veces lo era.

**Crees que el alguna vez pueda curarse?**

Tofu meneo la cabeza

**No por mis manos, o las de un medico, los riesgos ahora son mas grandes que cuando llego, la inflamación del disco desapareció, pero aun así, la vértebra esta fuera de lugar... no me arriesgare, al menos yo no, hay mas probabilidades de que lo deje completamente paralítico en lugar de ayudarlo, como cuando llego... depende mas de las capacidades regenerativas de su propio cuerpo que de médicos y doctores.**

Ninguno pronuncio más palabras, por un buen trecho de camino.

* * *

Akane contemplo el cuarto de Ranko en silencio, Ranma noto que estaba tal como lo recordaba... no había entrado aquí desde la muerte de la pequeña, solo había un detalle. Los frascos con pastillas, y el resto de las medicinas que su hermanita tomaba habían desaparecido de la vista.

La chica noto que era el cuarto común de una chica de la edad que había dicho Ranma, era alegre, colorido, un par de peluches sobre la cama, varias muñecas de tela sobre una repisa, póster de las frutillitas y hellow Kitty, un baúl de juguetes de madera.

Ranma avanzo hacia la cama y tomo una de los peluches, se recostó en la cama con un rostro de tristeza infinita. Akane lo acompaño y se sentó junto a el. El muchacho empezó a sollozar

**Ranma, lo siento, no quise hacer esas preguntas tontas.**

El chico se limpio una lagrima, pero mas caían de sus ojos.

**No tuviste la culpa, no sabias, yo... lo lamento, ella enfermo, y sufrió tanto, y yo... y yo... la deje sola, no tenia el valor de verla morir, la deje sola... la deje sola...**

Akane lo hizo sentarse y lo abrazo, Ranma lloraba sobre el hombro de ella, mientras la chica trataba de consolarlo.

**Ya, ya, eras un niño, que podías hacer? Llora, llora.**

**Yo la extraño tanto, la extraño tanto, la extraño tanto...**


	20. Entre dos

Nodoka se preocupo al no ver a los chicos desde hacia buen rato, los busco por el dojo, y por el patio, se acerco a la piscina, el garaje, nada...

Volvió a la casa, nada en la sala, miro el pequeño pasillo que daba a la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta

"**No solemos subir escaleras en la clínica"** había dicho su hijo, pero, acomodadas sobre los escalones, había dos pares de muletas.

En silencio ella fue la que subió ahora, la puerta del cuarto de Ranma estaba abierta, pero no se veía a nadie dentro, continuo un poco y viendo por la también abierta puerta de la habitación que fuera de Ranko.

Vio a Akane, recostada en la cama, y acariciando el cabello de su hijo, quien parecía dormir con la cabeza apoyándose en el regazo de ella, Akane levanto la vista y vio a la madre de Ranma verlos con una sonrisa enorme, y una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla.

Se puso un dedo sobre los labios, y Nodoka asintió, luego, con cuidado, se movió con suficiente cautela como para que Ranma no notara que se quedaba sin almohada, el chico continuo durmiendo ahora con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, mientras Nodoka ayudo a la chica a tomar pie y llegar a la puerta haciendo el menos ruido posible. Antes de salir, ambas se detuvieron a mirar al dormido chico.

**Tiene el sueño pesado** susurro Akane, y Nodoka asintió

**Lo se, vamos a tomar un te, nos acompañas?**

**Si no es molestia**

**Por supuesto que no hija**

Nodoka ayudo nuevamente a Akane a bajar la escalera, y se sorprendió de lo bien que le había sonado la palabra hija, no le era una palabra desconocida, Ranko... pero le pareció entrever que lo bueno que le estaba pasando a su hijo desde aquel combate, se lo debía a esta chica, quien también había sufrido mucho, tal vez mas que Ranma.

Y desde el almuerzo, en que vio lo pendientes que estaban uno de otro, noto que allí había algo más que una amistad.

"No puedes elegir lo bueno o malo que te pasara en la vida, solo aceptarlo"

Ella había empezado a aceptar lo que le paso, sabia de todos los problemas que tuvo para darse cuenta de que la vida continuaba.

Pero, Ranma?

Seguía su hijo aferrado a una esperanza de volver a caminar normalmente algún día?

O se había rendido a la vida?

Rendido? O aceptado?

Por que si lo había aceptado, era mas por la ayuda de esta chica, que de los médicos, o ellos mismos, sus padres.

* * *

Kasumi terminaba de limpiar el comedor, había sido un almuerzo ruidoso, como no recordaba desde hacia meses, desde que Akane había cenado con ellos.

Desde el día del accidente de la menor de las Tendo, comer en la casa se había convertido en una tortura silenciosa, cosas que se querían decir eran calladas, asuntos que discutir pospuestos, verdades se ocultaban. Aceptándose las mentiras como el mejor consuelo y la mejor manera de escudarse de errores que se sabían cometidos, pero nadie tenía fuerza o coraje de repararlos.

Pero esta última tarde todo había cambiado. Las risas habían renacido, los planes para el futuro volvieron a hacerse presente.

Todo por la visita de una vieja enfermera y un joven medico.

Aquellos que tal vez, le habían salvado la vida a una chica llamada Akane Tendo.

**Un te padre?**

**Por favor hija**

Soun Tendo era quien mas sentía el alivio de la nueva situación Su corazón era el mas lloraba el abandono que su propia familia y el mismo habían condenado a la mas pequeña de sus hijas.

**Que piensas?**

Nabiki lo observaba intensamente, recostada en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus dedos entrelazados, su padre portaba una sonrisa que le era imposible disimular.

**Pensaba que le llevaremos a Akane la otra semana.**

**mm, no se, no creo ropa, tendríamos que ver cuanto aumento de peso, creo...-**

**Podríamos deducirlo de las fotos, no? **Kasumi apareció trayendo una bandeja con tres tasas, repartiéndolas

**Podríamos intentarlo, hagamos esto, compremos las cosas en Tokio, si necesitamos una talla más o menos, podremos cambiarlas allí, les parece?**

Nabiki siempre estaba un paso mas allá de todos, Kasumi asintió, mientras degustaban la infusión, un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Al fin Kasumi se atrevió a romperlo.

**Que creen que dirá cuando nos vea?**

Otro silencio, hasta que Nabiki, luego de beber otro trago de te, suspiro.

**No menos de lo que nos merecemos, nos creímos nuestra propia mentira, ahora...**

La medio de las Tendo no pudo terminar la frase, Kasumi la aguijoneo.

**Ahora que?**

**Ahora si nos merecemos cada uno de esos golpes**

**

* * *

**

A casi seiscientos kilómetros de allí, por casualidad parecía que otra familia paladeaba un te, acompañada de una invitada.

Nodoka y Genma Saotome habían llevado a Akane a la gran sala de su casa, donde estaban el gran sofá, donde el matrimonio tomo asiento, y algunos grandes sillones, uno de los cuales ocupo Akane.

Ahora bien, por alguna razón, Akane se sintió presa de un sentimiento de inseguridad, no entendía el por que de ello, trato de observar a su alrededor, se encontraba en la casa de su compañero de cuarto, o algo mas que eso. No había armas apuntándole, eso era algo obvio. Pero esa sensación de incomodidad seguía allí, si tan solo estaba con los padres del chico que ella empezaba a...

Dos personas que la miraban, Genma tratando de no mirar su cercenada pierna, oculta tras una venda elástica y la botamanga de un pantalón cortado y anudada para no colgar.

Y Nodoka observándola directamente a los ojos.

Ahora comprendía un poco lo que pasaba, Genma aun no se acostumbraba a estar con ella, y aunque lo intentaba, no su vista no podía estar alejada mucho del muñón, era lo usual con quienes compartían tiempo y espacio con ella por primera vez. Y esa forma de verla la hacia sentir como esos primeros días en la clínica Cambio de posición tratando de ocultar lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha, casi sentándose sobre ella.

Por el contrario, la intensa mirada de Nodoka era directa a sus ojos, y a la ya turbada chica, le costo mantener esa mirada azul, idéntica a la de Ranma, pero a la vez distinta.

La mirada de el se había convertido en una compañera cotidiana, había aprendido a leer en ella los sentimientos de Ranma, podía notar con ver sus iris si el estaba triste o contento, aburrido o divertido, con o sin esperanza.

Y le pareció que la mirada de Nodoka ahora tenía un mensaje inconfundible. Examen.

Akane sentía que Nodoka estaba leyendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, palabras y gesto en el almuerzo habían denunciado que ella y Ranma eran mucho mas que compañeros de cuarto. Y si no se equivocaba, la madre de el la estaba juzgando como ese algo mas.

**Genma, no tienes que ir a practicar tus katas?**

El esposo miro a la mujer como no entendiendo, pero como si fuera una orden se levanto y dejo la taza en la mesa ratona de la sala,

**Si me disculpan**

Se retiro manso y tranquilo de la estancia, al salir, Nodoka sonrío a Akane

**Espero que ya no te incomode sus miradas**

Akane no estaba segura de que contestar, asentir significaba aceptar que el poco disimulo de Genma en observar el muñón le molestaba, por otro lado, estaba bien confirmar que el padre de Ranma la molestaba con ese gesto? Decidió una salida intermedia.

**No me molesta señora.**

**Te dije que me llamaras Nodoka, y por que ocultas tu pierna si no te molestaba?**

Punto para la dueña de casa, pensó Akane, era una atenta observadora.

**Solo es cuestión de que se acostumbre, nada más.**

**Eso es cierto, pero no es común ver gente con tu problema, lo sabrás-**

Golpe bajo? No lo creía, era sincera, rudamente sincera, no al nivel de Ryoga, pero Akane no conocía personalmente a ningún amputado, no en Nerima, y si bien los había visto por tv muchas veces, ella era la única por el momento en la clínica, tampoco se había cruzado con ninguno en sus salidas con Ranma.

**Lo se señora**

El tono de voz cambio, fue algo mas amargo, Nodoka lo noto, y se lanzo al ataque final.

**Y que será de tu vida cuando te den el alta?**

Eh allí, la pregunta que Akane siempre temió hacerse, clara y diáfana, que seria de ella cuando le den el alta? En teoría tendría que volver a casa, a su casa, con su familia.

Una familia a la que ella había rechazado, y una familia que termino abandonándola, volver para ser una carga, por que otra cosa podrida ser ella?

Con quince o dieciséis años, y lisiada, en que podría ayudar? no sabia cocinar, no había terminado el colegio, no era alguien importante en la lucha, era una medianía sin futuro. Seria dependiente de otras personas para tantas cosas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir esa desesperanza que creía olvidada. Aunque quería contenerla, una lágrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos y empezó a recorrer su mejilla, y al fin después de un dramático silencio, un sollozo fue seguido de otro, otro y otro más.

Nodoka sintió un nudo en su garganta y en su estomago, sabia por Ranma que la niña tenia problemas con su familia, y este repentino llanto lo probaba, no era su intención lastimar a la chica, pero debía confirmar eso, se puso de pie y acercándose a ella tomo asiento y llevo el rostro de ella a su regazo, Akane al fin dejo de pelear con sus ganas de llorar y descargo su dolor y frustración mientras la mujer le acariciaba el cabello.

**Llora pequeña, llora**

Por varios minutos el llanto de Akane fue lo único que se escucho, hasta que luego se fue calmando poco a poco. El movimiento de la mano de Nodoka era algo que la sedaba y calmaba.

Manos de madre pensó ella.

**Mas tranquila?**

**Si señora**

**Akane, mentiría si dijera que no se lo de ti y tu familia, solo quiero decirte que... si las cosas entre ellos y tu no llegan a buen puerto... seria un honor para mi familia y para mi que aceptaras nuestra hospitalidad. De corazón deseo que sus diferencias se arreglen, pero... en el desgraciado caso que no, las puertas de este hogar estarán siempre abiertas para ti.**

La niña volvió a sentarse correctamente, pero Nodoka tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Akane se sentía confundida.

**Señora, me siento halagada, pero, por que?**

Nodoka trato de sonreír

**Por que soy madre, y por que soy madre se que tu le haces bien a mi hijo, y porque también, he aprendido a quererte, me pregunto por que los dioses les ha impuesto a ambos pruebas tan duras siendo ambos tan jóvenes?**

Akane la miro y apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

**Gracias, por no mentirme**

**Querida**

**

* * *

**

Casi a las nueve de la noche, Genma dejo a Ranma y Akane frente a la clínica, saludaron al guardia del portón de entrada, y lentamente se encaminaron hacia la vieja casona reconstituida en centro medico.

Una suave brisa los acompañaba en el camino, junto con el silencio. Luego de una tarde viendo viejas fotos de Ranma de albúmenes y una dulce merienda, el patriarca Saotome los alcanzo hasta donde vivían por el momento.

Saludaron a otro guardia mas en la entrada y con calma se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Una vez en el, Ranma se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras Akane aprovechaba para desvestirse.

Había sido un día demasiado intenso, emocionalmente hablando, había vuelto a ver el lado dulce de Ranma, y había vuelto a llorar por si misma después de bastante tiempo.

Miro sus ropas de dormir, el pijama que le había comprado Lina, la bata que solía ponerse.

Saltando llego a su armario y lo abrió, no tenia mucha ropa, algo que le había comprado Ane o Lina o cosas que le habían regalado Xian Po o Ukyo.

Pero ella sabia lo que quería

Tomo una vieja camisa celeste y se la puso.

Con ella fue que Ranma la conoció..

* * *

Un Toyota estaciono frente a la entrada de la clínica, y dos personas bajaron de el.

**Iré a dormir ya, estoy agotada**

**Ve Ane, yo iré a dar una vuelta**

**Ve, pero a dormir maldita sea, mañana hay mucho que hacer**

Tofu Ono sonrío, mientras la vieja enfermera se dirigía hacia los cuartos de enfermeros y enfermeras, al tiempo que el se dirigía hacia su oficina.

* * *

Cuando Ranma salio del baño, se encontró con la figura de Akane apoyada contra la pared tal como la recordaba de sus primeros encuentros. El pelo azulado suelto, una camisa celeste algo desabotonada y sus piernas al aire.

Porque para el esta era la Akane normal que el conoció y aprendió a querer.

Trago saliva y se quedo paralizado

Akane sonrío, algo sonrojada, le extendió una mano.

**Ven.**

A saltos Ranma se acerco a ella, y ella lo llevo a saltos hasta su cama, donde ambos se sentaron.

Las risas de niños traviesos volvieron, mientras se observaban intensamente.

Hasta que ella, muy lentamente, acerco sus labios a los de el.

Cerrando sus parpados al hacerlo.

Ranma cerró los suyos y espero el contacto.

Se besaron con ternura y se separaron lentamente.

Pero ahora el fue quien busco los labios de ella.

En una serie de besos cada vez mas fogosos

Hasta que Ranma la abrazo y la recostó suavemente, sin romper el contacto entre sus labios.

Akane gimió al sentir el calor de los besos del muchacho en su cuello, y la mano que acariciaba su pierna.

Luego se sorprendió del placer que le provocaba sentir todo el peso de el sobre si misma, mientas Ranma maniobraba su otra mano para empezar a desabotonar la camisa.

Ranma trataba de ser lo menos brusco posible, e internamente se reprendía por aplastar a Akane al intentar abrir los ojales de la camisa. Cuando al fin lo logro, se mordía para no parecer apurado o desesperado, llevando su otra mano hacia arriba, para poder apoyarse mejor Al hacerlo, observo el rostro sonrojado de ella, pero no vio miedo o rechazo, si no una invitación de seguir adelante.

Tratando de hacer equilibrio, con su pierna izquierda su mano derecha, y apoyándose un poco en Akane, pero con delicadeza logro abrir la camisa.

Para su sorpresa, Akane esta vez no usaba sostén, el oscuro pezón de su pequeño pecho se erguía desafiante, tanto el como ella lo miraban, al fin Ranma se decidió a besarlo y un rebelde gemido escapo de los forzadamente cerrados labios de ella.

* * *

Ono empezó su recorrida casi a las diez de la noche, dolorosamente consciente que muchos de sus pacientes, sin mas cosa que hacer que estar recostados, estarían ya en brazos de Morfeo, aun así se allego al cuarto que compartían Akane y Ranma, tomo el picaporte y se apresto a abrir la puerta... cuando se detuvo, vio en el registro de salidas ni bien el llego y supo que tanto el como ella habían salido con los padres de Saotome, una violación a las reglas... que el hubiera aceptado de haberse hallado presente, ambos estarían agotados y durmiendo. Para que molestarlos entonces? Decidió dejarlos dormir, ya habría tiempo mañana para preguntas.

* * *

Akane trataba de ubicarse sobre Ranma, pero le era difícil, podía mantenerse, pero le era imposible hacer lo que su instinto le pedía, no al menos sola.

Había recordado lo que Lina les había dicho, y logro hacer girar a Ranma, y ella con el, quedando así casi sentada sobre el vientre de Ranma.

Pero eso no era lo que ella ni el querían..

Ella trato de ir hacia atrás, pero con una sola pierna se inclinaba hacia la... izquierda. Frustrada se vio obligada a hablar en medio de su respiración agitada.

**Ayúdame Ranma**

**Como?**

**No me dejes caer**

Ranma la tomo suavemente por la cintura, dándole el apoyo que Akane necesitaba, al fin la chica pudo sentir el contacto anhelado... ahora era cuestión de encajar las piezas...

Akane se sonrojo mas aun si eso era posible, al darse cuenta de los movimientos que ella hacia para lograr la penetración, al fin, sintió que se adentraba en ella apenas, y ambos se quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta de ello.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se detuvieron, y los ojos de cada uno se fijaron en los de su pareja.

Hasta que Ranma aflojo su sustento, y Akane sintió que caía sobre el.

Ranma se dio cuenta que se adentraba en ella.

Y ella no pudo reprimir por completo un gemido de dolor, ni un rostro que indicaba claramente que no fue placer lo que sentía

**Estas bien? Te duele?**

Akane nada dijo, preocupando mas a Ranma, al fin abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro al chico.

**Lina dijo que dolía al principio**

**Estas bien?**

**Si... espera... déjame a mí...**

Akane trato de moverse, pero sin Ranma sosteniéndola, le era doloroso, miro al chico...

**Ayúdame, por favor**

El comprendió y volvió a llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella, afianzándola. Ella le sonrío

**Ayúdame...**

Lentamente, empezó el movimiento de vaivén que su cuerpo le reclamaba... con el cual el dolor desaparecía lentamente y el placer de ambos se hacia presente.

* * *

El doctor Ono regresaba a su oficina, pensando que tenía que haberle hecho caso a Ane y haberse retirado a su casa. Su ronda de revisión solamente incluyo pasillos y poco más. Así que regreso a su oficina, tomo su abrigo, apago la luz de oficina y se encamino a su casa.

Tuvo la tentación de ir a ver si Akane y Ranma dormían.. Pero pensó que molestaría el descanso de ambos. Ya tendría tiempo mañana para preguntas.

* * *

Ambos dormían muy juntos, Ranma abrazándola desde la espalda.

Habían compartido lo mas intimo de una pareja, los previos, el acto en si, y los minutos y molestias posteriores, algo tan o mas intimo que el hacer el amor.

Aun así Ranma no quería volver a su cama, y Akane no lo dejaría hacerlo. Pasara lo que pasara, no querían ocultarse, si dormían más de lo normal y los descubrían, bueno, al diablo. Y si no, nadie tenia por que enterarse.

Ella era lo que el amaba, lo había dicho diez, cincuenta, cien veces hacia minutos.

El era lo que ella amaba, lo había repetido tantas veces que ya se veía así misma cursi.

Al fin y al cabo, el, ella, eran lo único que ambos tenían

Y esta noche habían sellado eso, junto con su amor…

**N. Autor: Mas alla de que la escena lemon estuvo planeada desde el principio, dudo que vuelva a repetirse, el fic bien podria necesitar una, y cumplido esta, pero creo que la historia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse por si misma**

**Un saludo, del Bardo que no canta. **


	21. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Ella no sabe que estamos aquí?**

**No, queremos que sea una sorpresa de cumpleaños, aun así, recuerden lo que les dije en el dojo, traten de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, traten de ignorar su pierna, se que será difícil.. Pero inténtenlo, no se enojen si se pone violenta, tanto ustedes como ella tienen cosas que decirse, que aclarar, y no se sorprendan de cualquier reacción, podría gritar de alegría, asustarse, avergonzarse, mil cosas, tómenlo con calma, pero por sobre todo, no la dejen sola, si huye, persíganla, demuéstrenle que son su familia, y que no la van a dejar sola, no esta vez**

Ane conducía en su auto a la Familia Tendo desde la estación de tren de Tokio, hacia la Clínica de Ortopedia y Traumatología Ono... o al menos eso intentaba, estaban trabados desde hacia rato en el transito enloquecido de la capital japonesa. Sus dedos jugaban con el volante, pensando que no era malo del todo, tanto ella, como Tofu y Lina, pensaban que la familia debía ser el último regalo... la cereza del postre...

Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi se sentían nerviosos como pocas veces, las hermanas llevaban regalos comprados en las tiendas de la estación, camisolas, camisas, pantalones, faldas, ropa interior. Aunque sus ilusiones eran llegar y abrazar a la niña... tenían miedo de que ella reaccionara violentamente, no les preocupaban los golpes, pero el verla sufrir, eso si les rompía el corazón

Aun así no pensaban retroceder, pasara lo que pasara, esta vez estarían junto a ella, gritara, pataleara, mordiera, golpeara, llorara... y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la misma Akane, los disuadiría de ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Despierten chicos, vamos, arriba**

Lina sacudió a Akane un poco, la chica, abrazada a Ranma abrió los ojos y miro a su enfermera.

**Que hora es?**

**Faltan cinco para las ocho, vamos ve a darte un baño, yo veré como despierto al oso...**

Akane se restregaba los ojos, las ocho?

**Por que tan temprano?**

**No lo recuerdas?**

Akane la miro somnolienta.

**Que?**

Y Lina sonrió, le habían dicho que en internaciones largas, era común que los pacientes olvidaran muchas cosas, entre ellas, las fechas... esto no le venia mal al juego que el medico y las enfermeras querían jugar... era perfecto.

**hay... inspección, de la oficina de salubridad, no nos importa que ustedes dos intimen... pero a ellos si les importara, así que al menos por hoy quédense en camas separadas, no queremos que los encuentren besándose, o algo mas, ji ji**

Akane la miro con mala cara, mas por despertarla tan temprano que por el comentario, mientras, se ponía su bata para ir a tomar un baño.

**Envidiosa**

Lina meneo la cabeza.

**Ve descocada**

Akane desapareció en el baño, mientras la enfermera sacudía a su otro paciente.

**Arriba garañón, vístete**

Ranma se dio mas vuelta aun y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, misma que Lina le arranco y arrojo a lo lejos, al fin el chico la miro con los ojos hinchados.

**Hoy?**

**Si, hoy, así que date un baño, y que no se de cuenta de la sorpresa, entiendes?**

**Mmm, esta bien, pero tenia que ser tan temprano?**

**Shhhhhhhh que te escuchara, silencio soquete...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Tofu Ono tomaba su te verde como todas las mañanas, mirando los catálogos que las ortopedias le enviaba con sus diversos productos.

Desde hacia cinco minutos, su vista se había fijado en un modelo en especial, especial para amputados por sobre la rodilla.

Se llamaba Teh Lin, fabricación malaya, liviana, adaptable, un dispositivo de correas confiable... la posibilidad de que el usuario recupere un caminar casi normal... una funda que le daba cierta humanidad a la pieza, incluso, usada bajo un pantalón no se sabría a simple vista de que alguien la estaba usando...

Tofu sabia que una de las principales causa de la negativa de Akane en pensar siquiera en usar una prótesis era su pensamiento de que no podría recuperar "el paso perdido" que con una prótesis se vería obligada a caminar con torpeza... revelando lo que le había sucedido...

Eso era cierto si hacia uso de la prótesis que la Asociación de Luchadores de Kempo le quería donar...

Usar eso y un burdo palo era lo mismo.

Pero a diferencia de Akane y muchos, Ono sabía lo que un paciente podía hacer luego de un tiempo de práctica con las prótesis modernas...

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número, el de una de las principales casa especializadas en ortopedia en Tokio, la sola mención de su nombre y que estaba interesado en un producto, basto para que lo comunicaran con la sección de envíos directamente.

Solicito el modelo elegido, desde hacia meses tenia las medidas de las partes listas, que paso a quien le atendía, este informo que enviarían el kit de ajuste y un técnico para realizar el primer molde y ajustes luego del mediodía, ambos acompañados por su debida nota de crédito. Tofu agradeció lo solicito de la atención y corto.

Ahora que ya tenia su regalo de cumpleaños, tomo una libreta y empezó a anotar los pro de los uso de una pieza ortopédica, sabia que tenia un hueso duro de roer, pero con un minucioso ataque, mas las sorpresas que le preparaban, esperaba lograr una aprobación aunque sea a regañadientes para probarlas... el tiempo, creía Ono, le terminaría dando la razón…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ane no lo podía creer, aun seguía atascada en el transito, juraría que hasta las ancianitas y personas rollizas avanzaban mas rápido por las atestadas veredas del centro de Tokio. Moría por un cigarro, por suerte, el clima ya era decididamente fresco. Miro a Nabiki, al parecer bastante aburrida a su derecha, y a sus espaldas, respetuosamente sentados Soun y Kasumi.

**Hay otra cosa que debo decirles, o más bien pedirles**

**Si? Que es?**

Nabiki agradecía hablar de algo, Ane la miro, especialmente el bulto en el bolsillo de la camisa.

**Me das un cigarro? -**Nabiki miro sorprendida a su padre, especialmente su gesto, pero tomando fuerzas, saco el paquete de cigarros y le ofreció uno a la enfermera, este agradeció, lo encendió, le dio una chupada y suspiro-** tenemos un problemita con la niña, un problema que esperamos zanjar hoy, ella se esta negando enfáticamente a…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ranma y Akane desayunaban en la confitería de la clínica, charlando tranquilamente del tiempo, música y otras cosas. El trataba de evitar una sonrisa al notar el completo olvido de ella de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

**Que?**

Akane noto esa semi sonrisa. Ranma lo evito con un toque caballeresco.

**Sabes que te vez hermosa?**

Pfffffffffffffffffffff , la chica escupió parte del chocolate caliente que tomaba, provocando una carcajada en Ranma y de la gente alrededor de ellos. Pero para Akane que Ranma dijera una cosa así era extraño, la niña pensaba que se parecía a Genma, siempre tratando de dar una imagen mas dura de lo que eran en realidad.

Akane, recordaba al "viejo" Ranma, a diferencia de este, sus imágenes y recuerdos del era muy distintos a esta persona que veía a su frente.

El Ranma sobre el ring podía ser un tipo de rostro pétreo, que nunca hacia algo de mas, siempre sabia lo que quería, era una especie de asesino frió e inmisericorde que simplemente marcaba su tarjeta, vencía a su rival y volvía a casa…

Bajo la arena de combate, era un tipo jactancioso, casi insoportable… para sus rivales, pero por gracioso y simpático, siempre lograba sacarte una sonrisa, eran famosas las andanzas de los "jóvenes imberbes" como llamaban los viejos maestros a Ranma, Ryoga, Xian Po, Kuno y los otros, estos chicos de entre catorce y dieciséis años parecían haber destronados a los mayores… y algunos comentaristas hablaban de que aun quedaban años de ellos.

Una de las cosas que más recordaba Akane, era principalmente ese rostro de Ranma, feliz, alegre, sonriente… y se preguntaba cuantas veces lo había visto desde que lo conoció personalmente.

Su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas espaciadas, su felicidad era cada vez menos notoria.

Su humor viro de chistoso con respecto a todo, a ser algo sarcástico y ácido, incluso retorcido, especialmente consigo mismo.

E inconscientemente, se pregunto a si misma si ella habría cambiado. Como podía saber eso? A quien preguntarle?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu Ono era meticuloso con los detalles, y como si fuera un general planeando una invasión, preparo su plan de batalla.

El enemigo?

Las renuencias de Akane.

Hoy por hoy era su principal preocupación, poco podía hacer por Ranma, pero si podía ayudar a la niña, y lo iba a hacer.

Sabía que el principal obstáculo de Akane a la prótesis era su orgullo. Medito en lo que la familia le contó de ella, los apuntes de Ane, Lina y suyos propios.

Luchadora marcial de gran proyección, parecía vivir para la lucha, estudiante media, con pocos amigos pero fieles. No se le conocía interés romántico en Nerima. Durante la internacion no había demostrado caprichos ni antojos especiales desde que había reaccionado a la amputación.

En si eso demostraba tal vez también cierta baja estima.

Orgullo mezclado con baja estima... era una mala combinación para alguien con los problemas que ella tenía que afrontar.

Es por eso que planeo un ataque de varias fases, minaría los miedos de Akane poco a poco, pero esperaba que para cuando terminara el día, hubiera logrado una renuente aprobación al menos a probar la prótesis. Ya Ranma se encontraba haciendo su trabajo junto con Lina, Ane traía a "la reserva", sabia que "sus aliados" llegarían "escalonados" a la batalla para no dar a Akane tiempo de pensar, seria un día largo, sin dudas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana paso y Akane noto que nada extraño pasaba, no se veía a la gente de salubridad haciendo su inspección… mas bien parecía que el personal tampoco parecía preocupado o atento. Se suponía que debería extremar cuidados… sin embargo parecía un día como cualquier otro.

**Vendrán esos tipos a hacer la inspección?**

**Eh?** Ranma la miro extrañado **Que inspección?**

Ahora fue Akane quien la miro a el

**La inspección… la de salubridad que vendría hoy**

**No se de que hablas**

Akane se detuvo, apoyada en la muleta derecha, golpeo a Ranma en el pecho

**Que están tramando tu y Lina?**

Ranma sonrió

**Nada, por que crees que te estamos ocultando algo?**

**Porque parase que lo hacen, como que quiere que hoy actuemos como si fuéramos amigos solamente… ni siquiera quiere que nos besemos.**

Ranma rió

**Tal vez sabes que cuando besas tu te pones…**

**RANMA**

Ahora si Akane lo golpeo fuerte.

**Hola chicos**

Primer regalo de cumpleaños, Nodoka y Genma llegaron a la cafetería, Akane se puso contenta, aun ignorando la fecha, pero Ranma se emociono, se acerco a su madre y soltando las muletas la abrazo. Su madre respondió efusivamente, dejando ver que traía un paquete envuelto en papel de colores y con un moño rosa. Mientras Genma se acercaba y apretaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su hijo.

**Que hacen aquí? no avisaron que venían…** pregunto Ranma, Nodoka sonrió.

**Pues en verdad, hoy no te venimos a ver a ti… Akane, feliz cumpleaños.**

La chica quedo mirando seriamente el regalo que le alcanzaba esa pequeña mano… luego miro el sereno y dulce rostro de la madre de su novio, y el rocoso de Genma.

**Mi… mi cumpleaños, es mi cumpleaños?**

**Que cumplas muchos mas, amor **- Ranma se acerco y le dio un beso pequeños en los labios –** Vamos, que esperas? Toma tu regalo.**

Akane se sentía al borde del llanto, había olvidado por completo la fecha, que le dijeran que era el 31 de mayo, el 16 de Julio o el 20 de Agosto le era totalmente indiferente. Tomo con mano insegura el paquete. Rompió torpemente el papel y noto que era una simple caja de cartón, la abrió y vio que se trataba de una bufanda, obviamente tejida a mano, en blanco, con los kanjis que formaban su nombre en un azul muy parecido al color de su cabello.

**Gracias… gracias, gracias**

Fue ahora ella quien se lanzo a los brazos de Nodoka, ella le abrazo y la conforto como solo una madre sabría hacerlo… le levanto el rostro lloroso y limpio una lágrima que empezaba a correr por su mejilla, le hablo con dulce voz.

**Hey pequeña, no llores, es un día especial, vamos a tu cuarto y preparémonos para dar una vuelta, si?**

Akane asintió con la cabeza, y lentamente se pusieron en camino al cuarto que los chicos compartían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doctor, mandaron esto para usted, necesitan que firme la factura.**

**Tan rápido?**

Tofu miro la larga valija que traía un enfermero, tomo la factura, miro el importe, sonrió, y la firmo, para luego devolvérsela al enfermero, abrió la valija y miro lo que seria su regalo para Akane. Era a la vista un mecanismo muy simple, pero había muchas horas de trabajo en su diseño y construcción. Era un kit para tomar las medidas del muñón, así como ajustar alturas. Junto a una nota que informaba que el técnico llegaría para luego de las dos PM.

Esto solo era el comienzo, tan solo para convencerla, luego vendrían el resto de los pasos, hacer construir la verdadera prótesis, enseñarla a ponérsela, a aprender a caminar con ella, habría que hacer ajustes, soltar las correas, apretarlas, hacerla mas cómoda. Si Akane apreciaba lo que podría lograr con un miembro artificial, intentaría dar un paso mas, cambiar el sistema de correas por un anclaje, significaba un par de operaciones más… pero si todo iba bien, para fin de año tal vez lo lograría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Genma y Nodoka llevaban a Akane y Ranma a dar un paseo, una manda de jóvenes imberbes, muñidos de paquetes y mochilas llegaban al gimnasio de la clínica, era un lugar amplio, ocupado por una espaciada serie de maquinas de ejercicios. Sonrieron, el gimnasio les era un sitio habitual, casi su segunda casa, inmediatamente hablaron palabras entre ellos, y se abalanzaron sobres las maquinas, a las cuales empezaron a apilar bastante descuidadamente en un rincón, luego de mochilas aparecieron guirnaldas y globos que fueron inflados.

Mientras hacían eso, una chica de pelo negro se quedo mirando la pared que tenían a la derecha.

**Cuanto espejo, no?**

**Sip, verdad?**

La chica de pelo morado miro también la larga línea de ellos, pero rápidamente volvieron a su tarea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras esa línea de espejos, en un cuarto algo oscuro, cuatro personas preparaba una mesa para pasar el rato, el único hombre miraba a los chicos del otro lado del vidrio, casi extasiado.

**Esa es Xian Pu, y Ryoga Hibiki… y Mou-Tsu… y Ukyo Sa, y… y… Kuno Tatewaki?**

El susodicho estaba frente al vidrio, al parecer ajeno a las personas que lo observaban. Ane sonrió.

**Siempre pasa lo mismo con este falso espejo.**

Kasumi y Soun se miraron confundidos, mientras Nabiki se acerco y miro el cristal de cerca.

**Es uno de esos espejos especiales, donde desde un lado se puede ver y del otro no, verdad?**

**Así es, de esta manera podemos controlar a los pacientes sin que se sientan atosigados.**

Kasumi se acerco también al vidrio, y movió la mano frente a Kuno, que parecía mirar la limpieza de sus dientes en el espejo.

**Ósea que no nos ven?**

Ane asintió.

**Creemos que primero deben conocer a la nueva Akane, antes de lanzarse a la aventura así como así, entienden?**

**Entonces… no estaremos desde el comienzo en la fiesta?**

Ane volvió a sonreír.

**Se que quieren estar con ella ya mismo, pero, aunque sea duro, estúdienla, véanla, recuerden que puede parecerlo, pero no es la misma.**

El silencio reino entre ellos, Ane entendía que era duro para ellos, pero podría ser mas doloroso que la familia entrara desde el primer momento y se abalanzan sobre Akane. El estar aquí un buen rato, los calmaría un tanto, y el ver a su hija y hermana, los ayudaría a contener sus ansias.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Genma volvió a estacionar su carro en el playón de la clínica, eran pasadas las una treinta de la tarde, ambos mayores ayudaron a los chicos a bajar del automóvil, y lentamente se pusieron en camino hacia la casona, el día, que había comenzado fresco pero soleado, ahora mostraba negro nubarrones, y la temperatura había bajado notoriamente, les tomo un par de minutos llegar a la puerta de entrada, y algunos segundos encaminarse hacia el pasillo de cuartos, la charla era animada, familiar casi, cuando una conocida joven de cabello rubio se presento ante el grupo.

**Han disfrutado el paseo?**

Lina, si, gracias Akane sonrió, al igual que Ranma, la enfermera se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Feliz cumpleaños pequeña**

Ambas se abrazaron, en los últimos meses, Lina, no solo se encargaban de su cuidado, si no que su poca diferencia de edad la hacía tanto para Ranma como para Akane un compinche que casi se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor para ellos.

**Bien chicos, el medico quiere verlos en el gimnasio, ahora…**

Los muchachos se miraron sin entender, y se pusieron en camino hacia el cuarto de ejercicios, Lina les guiño un ojo a los padres de Ranma, y se pusieron en camino tras la pareja.

El grupo llego a la puerta doble del gimnasio, Ranma y Akane notaron algo extraño, era raro que estuviera cerrada, ambos muchachos miraron a la enfermera. Esta se cruzo de brazos.

**Les dije siempre que tienen que aprender a valerse por si mismos, especialmente tu Akane, vamos, abre esa puerta.**

Akane levanto sus hombros en gesto de "no entiendo" y se acerco a la puerta, bajo la larga manija de seguridad, oyó el chasquido de la cerradura, indicando que las hojas se podía abrir, se afirmo en su pierna izquierda y empujo con su mano derecha las hojas.

Apenas se abrieron algo le llamo la atención, parecía colgado del techo, y varias cosas más.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKANE !  
**

El rugido y la aparición sorpresiva de cinco chicos, media docena de médicos y una decena de enfermeros y enfermeras casi hicieron saltar a Akane del susto. Apenas había recuperado la respiración cuando dos manos la tomaron y la metieron al salón, entre Ryoga y Mou Tsu la llevaron a una mesa larga que habían preparado cerca de las ventanas. La mesa tenia ya listo bocadillos, refrescos, y un gran pastel.

Solo cuando la sentaron en una silla ella reacciono, miro a su alrededor, no podía creer que tanta gente se reuniera por ella, en un lugar tan lejano a su hogar, a sus amigos… a su familia.

Sus defensas "mentales" aun eran bajas, y aunque no podía negar que estaba feliz, empezó a llorar, Xian Pu se acerco a ella y le dio un beso.

**Que sucede Akane, no estas feliz?**

**Ese es el problema, estoy feliz, demasiado**

Alguien puso música, alguien empezó a comer, alguien hizo una broma, la fiesta se inicio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras el vidrio, Ane, acompañada de Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi miraban emocionados el ágape, veían con alegría a Akane sonreír, hablar, comer y beber, parecía que aceptaba a estos chicos junto a ella.

Era tan distinto a esos días negros en que dejaron que Akane se encerrara en si misma y ellos no hicieron nada para evitarlo, verla tan sociable y contenta, aparentemente tan segura de si misma y quienes le acompañaban, era lo mejor que podía ver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu Ono hablaba con el técnico encargado de hacer los moldes de la prótesis, anotando en una libreta los tiempos de trabajo, lo que llevaba los ajustes finales, y el tiempo promedio de aprendizaje de uso de este modelo. Cuando termino de anotar, se recostó en su silla con la mirada perdida, para luego volver de donde sea que su mente había viajado, miro al técnico con una sonrisa.

**Tiene que ir a algún lugar luego de aquí?**

**No doctor, me enviaron especialmente a verlo.**

La sonrisa de Tofu se hizo más amplia aun.

**Le gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de cumpleaños?**

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El tiempo pasaba, las risas y las bromas continuaban, Lina, Nodoka y un par de enfermeros iban de aquí para allá trayendo más refrescos o bocadillos.

Varios de otros internados se pasaron por el gimnasio, o "salón", el tiempo había hecho que arraigara cierto compañerismo entre los pacientes, y nadie podía negar, que Akane era quien peor parte había llevado en el reparto de dolencias, Tofu entro a felicitar a la niña, un desconocido aprovechaba para beber y comer, Ane suspiro tras el falso espejo, se puso de pie, observando hacia la sala, sin mirar a el resto de la familia Tendo les hablo.

**Hora de entregar la mayor de las sorpresas, me acompañan?**

Aunque Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki era lo que mas deseaban, cada uno sintió que la garganta se les secaba, y un escalofrió recorría su columna, había llegado el tiempo de enfrentar meses de errores y silencios, con nerviosismo siguieron a la veterana enfermera…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu se acerco a Akane, que cuchicheaba algo con Xian Pu y Ukyio.

**Espero que estés disfrutando tu onomástico princesa**

**Doc, hablas como Kuno…**

Una carcajada se dejo escuchar, cuando Ane entro disimuladamente por una puerta lateral y le hizo señas a Lina.

Las enfermeras hablaron en voz baja, luego de lo cual, Ane se acerco a la agasajada, mientras Lina se dirigía hacia la puerta lateral.

**Feliz cumpleaños linda**

**Ane, que alegría verte**

La enfermera hizo una finita de boxeo, que provoco la carcajada de Akane, y la confusión de Xian Pu y Ukyo que no conocían la historia de estas dos, justo en ese momento, dos manos cubrieron los ojos de la festejada al tiempo que una conocida voz preguntaba.

**Quien soy?**

Akane sonrió, era una pregunta muy fácil.

**Lina, no?**

La enfermera sonrió.

**No, no, a ver si adivinas**

Akane se concentro, la voz de Lina venia de su izquierda, así que tenia que ser otra persona, pero quien, las manos eran suavemente femeninas…

**Nodoka?**

**Ah, ah, no, no, no, quien es?**

Ane no podía ser, estaba hablando con ella, la…

**Enfermera Sakura?**

Las manos aflojaron la presión cayendo poco a poco, Akane las miro caer… y empezó a seguir la muñeca, el brazo, el hombro, el cuello…

Kasumi

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos… sin respirar, sin moverse.

Kasumi

Su hermana, estaba aquí, junto a ella.

Kasumi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paso demasiado rápido, el ruido de cosas caerse y romperse atrajo la atención de todos, el ver a Akane levantarse violentamente y retroceder saltando en su única pierna ,asustada y aterrada de la chica que estaba junto a ella acallo toda charla y risa.

Akane casi se estrello contra la pared donde estaban los espejos, miro a la mayor de sus hermanas, y mas atrás a Nabiki y Soun. Su rostro pasó del terror a la tristeza, y estallo en un llanto incontrolable, al tiempo que se dejaba resbalabar lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Kasumi se quedo congelada, esperaba un golpe, que le gritara, que la abrazara, jamás pensó en verla así, tan desvalida, tan triste, era esta lo que ellos les provocaba? Los recuerdos de aquella Akane del hospital de Nerima volvieron a su mente. Una mano se apoyo suavemente en su hombro.

**Kasumi, querida, tu hermana esta llorando, ve por ella dulce**

La mayor de las Tendo miro a Ane, quien la empujo suavemente hacia donde su hermanita lloraba. Al fin, primero dudando, pero luego con paso decidido se acerco hacia ella y se arrodillo rodeándola con sus brazos. Akane se abrazo a si misma, como tratando de huir de su hermana, sus puños estaba cerrados, y movía los brazos como para tratar de escapar de Kasumi, pero ella no la soltó. Mientras estrechaba su abrazo, le hablaba al oído.

**Ya Akane, soy yo, soy yo, llora mi pequeña, llora.**

Al fin la chica apoyo su mejilla en el hombro de la mayor y lloro aun mas amargamente, pero luego la abrazo casi desesperada.

Kasumi miro a todos a su alrededor, pendientes de lo que pasaba entre ellas, volteo un poco, y vio a Nabiki llorando también, y su padre, muy cerca, les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, ambos se sentaron junto a ella, y al verlos, Akane soltó a Kasumi y se aferro desesperada a su padre, mientras Nabiki le acariciaba el cabello, Soun al fin, empezó a llorar al tiempo que rodeo con sus brazos a la mas joven de sus hijas.

El resto de los invitados miraban emocionados, hasta que Lina, Ane, y Tofu se acercaron a el grupo, el medico les hablo en voz baja.

**Chicos, les pediré que se retiren, ella y su familia tienen mucho de que hablar.**

Todos comprendieron, y en silencio, con lagrimas de emoción, pero una sonrisa en sus rostros, empezaron a irse lentamente, sin embargo, ninguno se retiro sin mirar al menos una ultima vez a la nuevamente reunida familia Tendo.

Nodoka Y Genma esperaron a Ranma, el no podía dar dos pasos con sus muletas sin voltear a ver a su chica aferrada a sus hermanas y su padre, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz por otra persona en su vida.

Al fin, Tofu se acerco a el y le revolvió amistosamente el cabello.

**Misión cumplida, campeón**


	22. Aceptacion parte I

Pasada una hora ya desde que la fiesta de cumpleaños había terminado. Ane y Lina servían te a la familia Tendo, al menos a las hermanas mayores y al padre… Kasumi, Nabiki, Y Soun veían a Akane dormir abrazada a este último. Ane le dedico una sonrisa.

**Pobrecita… esta agotada, todo lo que venia encerrando y soportando estallo en estos últimos momentos.**

**Estaba tan desesperada, cuando me abrazo lo hizo con tanta fuerza…-** Kasumi hablaba con la voz entrecortada, aun demasiada emocionada por los sucesos de la tarde.

**A mi me tomo de la mano, pensé que me insultaría, yo soy la que mas culpa tuvo… **Nabiki la veía, tan indefensa, y a la vez tan fuerte…

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió el silencio contemplativo. Tofu Ono y un hombre portando una gran valija. El medico y el técnico miraron a la chica dormida… el visitante suspiro.

**Doctor, según lo que me contó… seria cruel hacerlo hoy, déjela descansar, llámeme cuando esté dispuesta, estas cosas se hacen con la aceptación y la ayuda del paciente.**

Ono suspiro contrariado… pero tuvo que aceptar que el técnico tenia demasiada razón… el traumatólogo asintió y el hombre de la prótesis se retiro luego de darle una tarjeta con su número de móvil.

**Se siente bien? **Lina observaba la mirada devota de Soun a la chica dormida, el viejo hombre de entrenamiento no soltaba por nada del mundo a la menor de sus retoños.

**Desee esto desde el día que la vi partir en una ambulancia hacia aquí.**

Por algunos minutos más el silencio siguió siendo el único sonido… hasta que lentamente Akane abrió los ojos, y volvió a ver el rostro de su padre…

**Pensé que era un sueño…**

**No lo es mi vida…**

Akane se acurruco aun mas en el… Ane carraspeo un poco…

**Chicas, pueden acompañarnos?** Las hermanas siguieron a las enfermeras, dejando a Soun y Tofu solos con Akane, este ultimo miro a la niña, ahora daba la sensación de una tierna e indefensa bebe en brazos de un gorila…

**Te dije que les dieras tiempo… feliz?**

**Gracias doc, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Todo por ti princesa, los dejo para que charlen, luego, mañana, tu, tu familia y yo tenemos que hablar **

Ono se retiro, dejando en la penumbra del atardecer a padre e hija…

* * *

En el cuarto de descanso de enfermeras, Lina, Ane, Kasumi y Nabiki seguían degustando sus te, Lina sonrió y desembucho idea.

**Chicas, si bien Akane esta físicamente bien, aun hay detalles que cuidar, estimamos que en un máximo de veinte días a un mes, tendrá el alta definitiva y volverá con ustedes… alguien deberá hacerse cargo de esos detalles.**

Las hermanas se miraron confundidas.

**Detalles?**

**Así es –** Ane tomo la palabra-** aun hay alguna noche que despierta con pesadillas del accidente, cada vez menos pero sucede, así como los dolores fantasmas, mas posibilidades de esto, son dolores reflejos, pero no es grato verla sufrir.**

**Además –**Lina continuo enumerando-** el hecho de volver a su ciudad, puede provocarle algún cambio en su estado de animo… de por si ella toma aquí un antidepresivo, deberán cuidar que lo tome allí. Además, si logramos convencerla de que use la prótesis, habrá que llevar un cuidado de la piel del muñón, y darse cuenta de cuando ella dice la verdad o miente sobre alguna molestia.**

**Y –**Nabiki miro a las enfermeras con una sonrisa ladera, casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- **como podremos solucionar esos detalles?**

Lina mostró su sonrisa habitual.

**Quien quiere aprender un poco de enfermería? Alguna esta dispuesta a quedarse con nosotras y ella una quincena para aprender?**

* * *

Ranma, Nodoka y Genma tomaban un café en el bar de la clínica… cuando Tofu se acerco a ellos.

**Molesto?**

**Doc, por favor, siéntese**

El medico tomo asiento junto a ellos, suspiro como buscando la palabras

**Ranma, has pensado seriamente en volver a casa?**

Se sorprendió por la pregunta… especialmente por que sus padres estaban presentes

**Muchas veces doc –** Ranma tomo aire- **pronto?**

**Veinte, treinta días, a lo sumo, Akane y tú volverán a sus casas**

Genma y Nodoka permanecían en silencio, era charla entre medico y paciente, de las cuales eran simples testigos.

**Entonces, doc, significa definitivamente que yo no…** Ranma se había hecho a la idea, pero muy en el interior se negaba a aceptarla del todo…

**Lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo hijo , bien puedes curarte, pero no será por la medicina Ranma, será solamente porque tu cuerpo lo hace, al igual que recuperaste tu pierna izquierda, yo nada hice esa vez, y nada puedo hacer sin asegurar que no haré mas daño **

No hubo lágrimas, ni insultos, tan solo la resignación a la confirmación de algo, que como bien sabían todos, era un secreto a gritos…

Aun así Ranma se quedo con la mirada perdida, todos solemos acunar esperanzas, que solo el tiempo nos dice sin vanas o no. Y que diablos, Ranma muchas veces se había recostado (cada vez menos, es cierto) que Lina lo despertara diciendo que a Ono se le había ocurrido una genial idea para ayudarlo…

Y otras veces también pensaba que hubiera pasado si hubiera quedado lisiado de ambas piernas. En que se habría convertido? Que hubiera sido de el? Llevo su vista a sus padres, Nodoka, con gesto triste, y Genma, serio y duro como siempre, luego miro a Tofu, por primera vez con una mirada compasiva.

**Hiciste lo que pudiste doc, no siempre puedes ganar todas las batallas**

El traumatólogo suspiro

**Creeme que si alguna vez quise ganar una, fue la de Akane y la tuya, y estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ayudarte, es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, perdóname chico, perdóname.**

Ono se levanto lentamente, saludo apenas, y se retiro hacia sus oficinas. La familia Saotome quedo en silencio, terminado sus bebidas.

* * *

**Te gusta Tokio?**

**Mmm me gusta mas Nerima, y a ti hija?**

**También, ji ji ji ji **

Soun y Akane miraban a través de la ventana del cuarto hacia el enorme patio que rodeaba la casona convertida en clínica, mas allá, se veía las rejas que rodeaban el parque, y mas lejos, las torres de cristal de una de las capitales financieras del mundo.

Akane se encontraba tomada del brazo de el, Soun parecía no percatarse, o al menos ignorar bastante bien el problema de ella. Akane decidió, que por doloroso que fuera, necesitaba hablar de ello. Se soltó lentamente, lo que provoco que su padre mirara curioso que sucedía.

Cualquiera que quiera hacer equilibrio en una pierna, vera que es fácil hacerlo apoyado en algo o alguien… pero al soltarse, vera que a los pocos segundos… una persona con un sentido normal del equilibrio, deberá realizar correcciones para mantener el centro de gravedad. Utilizara su torso, sus brazos y… su pierna libre.

Pero un amputado de miembro inferior, como Akane, no podría contar con esa ultima opción. Así que mantener su línea de gravedad dependía de hacerlo con su torso y brazos solamente.

Ella giro con intenciones de volver a la cama.

El la seguía con la mirada, pensando que caería en cualquier momento, pero no, ella llego rápidamente a la cama donde se sentó frente a el.

Allí se quedo mirándolo con cierta tristeza en los ojos, levanto lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha dejándolo casi como lo único visible entre ellos dos.

Soun comprendió, lentamente se acerco y tomo asiento junto a ella.

**Te duele?**

**A veces, depende… simplemente viene, me molesta un rato y se va.**

Akane miraba fijamente la venda elástica que cubría el muñón hasta debajo de la falda, con cuidado empezó a retirarlo, hasta que paso la línea de las faldillas, allí se detuvo.

**Me ayudas? **Soun vio la mirada suplicante de Akane, acerco sus manos a la venda y con suavidad empezó a retirarla.

La blanca y suave piel emergía lentamente. Soun contemplaba lo que quedaban del obturador externo, el abductor mayor y el crural tensarse a los estímulos del vendaje.

Para Akane, la sensación se acercaba mucho a la hiper-sensibilidad de los primeros tiempos, no tan notoria, pero sentía que cada milímetro era una pequeña tortura "la mente domina el dolor, domina la mente y dominaras el dolor" le dijo muchas de veces Soun, si una vez pudo arrastrar su pierna maltrecha decenas de metros una lomada, podría soportar esto…

Al fin el resto de la tela libero todo el miembro de Akane, el muñón quedo completamente expuesto, Soun miraba seriamente, fluctuando en sus sentimientos. Jamás había visto así la pierna de de su hija, recordaba la venda sangrada de aquellos días aciagos. A simple vista era como ver algo perfecto, el semicírculo, las líneas, todo parecía natural, nada provocado por un terrible accidente, la mano de Tofu Ono demostraba su pericia, Soun acerco sus dedos suavemente, acariciando la piel, Akane dio un respingo, exceptuando Lina, Ranma, Tofu y últimamente Ane, nadie había tocado allí.

**Te molesta?**

**Si, pero no te detengas**

Soun continúo la caricia, llegando lentamente a la base del muñón.

**Porque?**

Akane suspiro

**No lo se, pero necesitaba que lo supieras, ver que tu…**

Ella se cayó, Soun comprendió, la miro directamente a los ojos.

**Que no te rechizaría, cometimos muchos errores, tus hermanas y yo, pero entiendeme, ya no, comprendes?**

**Ustedes no fueron los únicos que se equivocaron, yo hice todo lo posible para echarlos de mi lado.**

**Era lo natural, pero nosotros debimos haber peleado mas, jamás dejarte sola… y no lo haremos, nunca mas, pase lo que pase y haya cambiado lo que haya cambiando, si princesa? **

Akane asintió, Soun había retirado su mano, y ella ni se dio cuenta, tan centrada en la voz y los ojos de sus padres.

Al fin este se levanto.

**Salimos a dar un paseo?**

Akane sonrió, se puso en pie, y saltando ágilmente se acerco donde sus muletas, las tomo y luego con rapidez sorprendente para Soun, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

**Ven, la comida de aquí no es justamente, comida de hospital.**

* * *

El silencio en que comía ahora Ranma y familia era demasiado pesado para que alguien se decidiera a quebrarlo.

"Listo, quería escuchar eso desde hace meses y ahora que al fin lo dice... por que me siento tan mal? Ya lo sabia, lo se... desde siempre"

Nodoka veía el gesto adusto de su hijo, no muy distinto al de Genma, que comía seriamente a su derecha... ambos tan iguales... necesitaba ayuda, no podía sola.

**Molestamos?**

La ayuda por la que rogaba llego en la forma de una chica de veintitantos, rubia, con una sonrisa sempiterna en sus labios, un uniforme de enfermera y esta vez, acompañada de dos chicas, una de largo cabello castaño en cola sobre su hombro derecho y otra de corte "beatle" que curioseaba todo a su paso. Nodoka suspiro aliviada.

**Lina, bienvenida, siéntate, por favor**

**Vaya caras señores... alguna mala noticia?**

Lina trajo mas sillas y acomodo otra mesa junto, para darle espacio a sus acompañantes

**Señores, señora, ellas son Nabiki y Kasumi Tendo, las hermanas de Akane.**

Ambas saludaron, Kasumi tímidamente, Nabiki con una sonrisa... luego miro a Ranma.

**Así que tú eres el novio de mi hermanita?**

**NABIKIIIII **

La cara roja de Kasumi y Ranma (este ultimo con ojos búhos) incluidos contrastaba con la risa del resto de los comensales, al fin, calmadas las risas, la mayor rezongaba a su hermana.

**Eso es algo que no se pregunta hermana...**

Lina le guiño un ojo a Nodoka.

**No es ningún secreto Kasumi, esos dos se quieren, y todo el mundo lo sabe.**

**Es un gusto Kasumi, Nabiki, el es mi hijo Ranma, y el mi esposo, Genma, mi nombre es Nodoka, madre y esposa de estos chicos.**

Las presentaciones continuaron por algunos segundos mas, Genma invito con mas te a todo el mundo... Lina meneaba la cabeza.

**Creo que nos vamos a estrangular para ir al baño, no chicas...? a propósito... tengo una noticia Ranma para darte...**

**Permiso.**

Akane y Soun llegaban al comedor de la clínica, inmediatamente Lina y Genma ayudaron a la pequeña a tomar asiento, la doble mesa ya estaba colmada, Kasumi y Nabiki le hicieron espacio a su hermana menor y a su padre.

Soun no pudo menos que mirar de arriba a abajo a Ranma, le habían dicho que era el "novio" de su hija, y su instinto y celos de padre se hacían presentes al fin.

Pero también reconoció a Genma a su frente... mirándolo fijamente...

Genma noto enseguida la mirada oblicua de Soun... y no le gusto nada nadita, su hijo estaba enfermo... y que este desconocido haya venido a mirarlo como lo miraba...

Y a Soun, que decirlo, esa mirada le cayó como una puñalada trapera...

En algún lugar... la música de "Tiburón" se dejo escuchar...

Al fin, los te fueron repartidos, y con ellos algunos bocadillos. Por si hiciera falta... Lina caldeo un poco más la situación...

**Bueno Nabiki, en los próximos días podrás averiguar que tanto se quieren tu hermana y el tipo aquí...**

Las miradas de ambos padres volvieron a cruzarse eléctricamente.

**A que te refieres Lina? **

Nodoka miro a la enfermera sin entender, al igual que el resto de los comensales, exceptuando a Kasumi.

**Me refiero, a que Nabiki se quedara quince días con las enfermeras para hacer un pequeño curso...**

Silencio sorprendidos de todos... especialmente de Akane y Soun, Nabiki era una chica inteligente... pero solía escapar a todo lo que representara un esfuerzo físico o tedioso.

**Y por que necesita ese curso?**

Akane intuía la respuesta... Lina fue directa.

**Porque aun necesitas un cuidado especial, al menos por un tiempo... pero también a Ane, el doctor y a mi nos pareció que con solo un pequeño control basta, que mejor que alguna de tus hermanas lo haga?**

Todos asintieron, igual Soun no pudo guardarse la pregunta.

**Pero, porque tu Nabiki?**

La medio de las Tendo agacho la cabeza.

**Digamos, que pago una deuda personal papa. **

Soun volvió a asentir quedamente y en silencio. Akane seguía sin comprender, pero algo le decía que pronto lo sabría, así que nada pregunto. El tiempo pasaba, y las horas de la noche cubrieron con su oscuro manto la ciudad. Lina se levanto, y mirando al grupo les hablo.

**Se que es difícil, pero se hace tarde y estos chicos deben ir a descansar, les deberé pedir que se retiren hasta mañana.**

Soun, Genma Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki tomaron pie rápidamente, bordeaban las veinte, y en Ranma, pero especialmente Akane se vislumbraba lo larga de la jornada, así como las sorpresas del día.

**Ya tienen donde quedarse?**

Lina se acerco a Soun, dispuesta a pasarle las direcciones de algunos hoteles de la zona.

**Ya lo veremos, le agradezco, encontraremos un hotel, con poco basta.**

**Eso si que no, se hospedaran en nuestra casa esta noche, y cuantas se queden en Tokio, será un honor recibirlos.**

Nodoka, con una reverencia tradicional, se había adelantado un paso, quedando frente a Soun, Genma Rápidamente se acerco hasta quedar junto a ella.

**Pero, no queremos molestar, no queremos ser una carga pesada para nadie.**

Soun pretendía ser cortes, pero Genma se mostró inflexible.

**Nada molesta, son la familia de la niña que ayudo tanto a mi hijo, les pido, LES EXIJO que acepten nuestra hospitalidad.**

Soun miro a sus hijas, Kasumi nada dijo, Nabiki sonrió y dejo la decisión en manos de su padre.

**No pudo rehusar la oferta, de los padres de quien salvo a Akane.**

* * *

Por la noche, mientras Ranma terminaba de lavarse en el baño, Lina acababa de arropar a Akane en su cama, no lo hacia muy usualmente, pero la chica bostezaba con fuerza que hacia pensar que le partiría la mandíbula. Había sido un día muy largo tanto física como psicológicamente y la niña estaba agotada de verdad.

**Cansada pequeña?**

**Como nunca.**

**Ósea que esta noche nos dejaran dormir sin tapones en los oídos?**

**LINAAAAA**

Akane le arroja la almohada, que la enfermera atrapo diestramente entre sonrisas habituales, se la quedo mirando como si notara algo especial en ella, Akane no entendía el que.

**Algo raro?**

**Pues... así empezamos el día no?**

**mmm, pues si, así es.**

Lina le arrojo la almohada, que Akane atrapo. La sanitaria rubia le guiño un ojo.

**Recuerda arrojármela mañana para tener un buen día, que duermas bien niña.**

Lina se retiro, al tiempo que Ranma reaparecía.

**Lina?**

**Ya se retiro... aaaauuuuuuhhhhh **

**Sueño?**

**Mucho... demasiado**

Akane cerró los ojos, y se termino abrazando a su almohada, Ranma la beso y se recostó en su cama, sin poder dejarla de mirar.

**Que descanses amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del autor: Un capitulo sin nada importante, pero que a veces son necesarios para ver a los personajes en otro nivel...**

**Hablando con una amiga, me he dado cuenta de algo horrible, no se si siquiera he llegado al tercio de fic, y empiezo a pensar que tal vez pase años escribiendo esta historia.**

**"Te has metido en algo que puede terminar superándote", y tal vez sea cierto, pero al menos, le daré buena pelea...**

**El bardo que no canta**


	23. Mi hermana, la enfermera

**Arriba pequeña, hora de despertarse**

Nabiki Tendo abrió sus y se encontró con la tranquila y serena mirada de Lina, la enfermera que cuidaba de su hermana… y su noviecito.

Una bella mujer… pudo ver ella ayer… luego de hacerse chapa y pinturas toda la mañana…

Despeinada, ojerosa, cansada, tensa, Lina estaba tan envuelta con sus encargos que los meses le pasaban factura. Aun así, luego de un buen maquillaje, su joven edad le permitía ocultar esos detalles, desperezándose se volteo, tenia sueño, mucho sueño...

**Que hora es?**

**Faltan cinco para las seis treinta.**

La mandíbula de Nabiki choco con su esternon, ni siquiera para ir a la escuela recordaba haberse despertado tan temprano. Hubiera aceptado la idea de irse con su familia y regresar con ellos a las diez... pero no, ella misma y sus culpas la obligaron a aceptar rápidamente el "podrías dormir en la casa de las enfermeras". Pero seis treinta... no era buena forma de empezar su entrenamiento de cuasi enfermera, cuando volvieran a Nerima, le prohibiría a Akane despertarse antes de las ocho treinta.

Trago saliva forzosamente, convivir con su hermana le daba cierto temor, en la fiesta de cumpleaños ayer, la repentina llegada de la familia parecía haberla aterrorizado, algo que ella no recordaba en la menor desde que la menor tenía seis o siete años.

Era obvio que su hermana había cambiado, tal vez lo trataba de ocultar, pero sin querer lo descubría, era una chica alegre, algo habladora, bastante orgullosa y segura de si misma.

La Akane que había visto en estas últimas horas era sumisa, callada, y parecía haber aceptado el papel de "lisiada". Nabiki volvió a trabajar para tragar saliva. Que seria eso? Aceptar que de ahora en mas no serias igual, de que estarás en inferioridad...

**Que estas pensado?**

Lina había capturado la mirada ensoñadora de Nabiki, ataviada con cremas para sus ojeras y el pelo con algunos ruleros, la jovial enfermera parecía un símil de la mujer esa de aquel viejo programa mexicano...

**Nada, solo no me gusta levantarme temprano...**

**A mi tampoco, los domingos nadie me saca de la cama hasta las nueve...** la sonrisa de Lina era increíble, parecía en cierta manera a Kasumi, ella podía estar siempre sonriente pasara lo que pasara... solo perdió esa costumbre cuando Akane salio de Nerima, y no la volvió a ver hasta que Tofu Ono y Ane Shi los fueron a ver hacia casi un mes.

Desde ese momento la familia imagino como seria las cosas, pero ahora, con cada vez menos días para el rencuentro final, y la seguridad que Akane volvería al nido, una cierta inseguridad se hacia presente entre todos.

Y de repente, Nabiki Tendo se dio cuenta de algo... esto... de ser enfermera... no seria otro truco para ayudarles a superar justamente esos miedos y dudas?

Si simplemente hubieran venido y llevado a la pequeña a Nerima, sin mas como mas, que hubiera pasado?

Un desastre, con seguridad, la terminarían sobreprotegiendo o infravalorando, y ella tal vez intentara hacer mas de lo que pudiera en verdad.

Al menos, con una de ambas, sea Kasumi o ella misma, ya con una experiencia de convivencia, se podría encausar las cosas, Nabiki tendría que velar por que Akane no intentara llegar donde no alcanzara, y al mismo tiempo, evitar que Kasumi o especialmente Soun, tratando de protegerla, se pasaran de la raya, conociéndolos a ambos, no le dejarían abrir de aquí en mas una lata de refrescos.

Eso seria frustrante, de verdad, pensó la medio de las Tendo, si yo perdiera una pierna aun podría seguir haciendo muchas cosas...

Podría? Si ella hubiera sido la del accidente, aun estaría llorando y tirado en una cama... seguro… como Akane.

Y ese pensamiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, como desde hacia buen tiempo.

Era por ello que Nabiki se ofreció a aprender enfermería, se lo debía a su hermana, ella fue la ideóloga del "dejar en paz a Akane", de "no hacerla sufrir con nuestra presencia".

Y solo ahora, al ver la desesperación de su hermana menor en abrazarlos, tocarlos, estar con ellos, comprendió cuan errada estuvo.

Poniendo sus pies en el frió piso, no pudo dejar de pensar que su hermana solo apoyaba uno… sacudió la cabeza, ya la estaba auto compadeciendo, y ni siquiera había empezado…

**Listo el baño… Nabiki, sucede algo? Te vez rara…**

**Nada Lino… odio levantarme temprano, serás victima de mis maldiciones gitanas…**

La medio de las Tendo se encamino hacia el baño, la ducha la término de despertar, y el arreglarse el poco maquillaje que aun se atrevía a usar le despejo de pensamientos tristes, si era hora de empezar a aprender… a las siete diez de la mañana… Nabiki suspiro.

**Todo por ti Akane, todo por ti…**

* * *

El desayuno fue aburrido, Nabiki degustaba un café con leche "doble" acompañado de medialunas, mientras veía a Lina tomar el suyo mientras, casi doblada sobre la mesa, su mano libre en su sien, y al mismo tiempo haciendo bailar un lápiz casi sobre su frente a la vez que leía o corregía un informe.

Mirando alrededor noto que no parecía haber nadie que no tuviera bata medica en el bar de la clínica...

**No parece haber pacientes aquí...**

La enfermera levanto la vista del informe, dio una rápida mirada y luego asintió.

**La mayoría de los pacientes tiene problemas de movilidad, así que suelen quedarse en cama hasta pasada la mañana, es raro ver alguno a estas horas.**

La Tendo asintió, pero no le encontraba el chiste a levantarse tan temprano… para nada.

**Mi hermana y su novio se despiertan temprano?**

**A veces, aprendieron a moverse lo suficiente para ser bastantes independientes, desde hace un tiempo a esta parte solamente los estamos preparando para que puedan salir con el menor trauma posible de aquí.**

Tomando su café, a Nabiki le costo tragar, seguramente a su hermana, orgullosa en cuestiones físicas, eso le iba a ser un problema… quiera o no se iba a convertir en el chimento de Nerima… su padre, Nabiki y ella misma poco dijeron de lo ocurrido, solo sus amigos mas íntimos sabían todo lo que había pasado, y hasta donde ella misma sabia, nunca el pueblo se entero de toda la verdad.

**Nerima es una ciudad pequeña, esto va a ser una locura.**

Lina asintió con la cabeza.

**Es por eso que queremos convencerla de que aprenda ahora a usar la prótesis, al menos para llegar a su casa, llamaría menos la atención… incluso podría pasar inadvertido que perdió una pierna.**

Nabiki negó con un suspiro.

**No hará eso, llegara de manera que todo el mundo sepa lo que le paso, es demasiado orgullosa para hacer otra cosa.**

**Eso es otra posibilidad… no seria malo, hay que tener agallas… lo malo es que lo hiciera por otra razón.**

**Cual?**

**Autocompasión, puede ser inconscientemente, pero pasa.**

Nabiki se acomodo en la silla, mirando a la enfermera sin entender.

**No Akane… ella no es así.**

**No era así Nabiki, no era así, pero a pasado cosas terribles, eso te afecta, aun no lo supero por completo, el Shock de volver a casa, encontrarse con las personas que la conocían, pueden ser muy fuerte.**

La hermana de Akane se imagino a ella misma regresando en esas condiciones… iría corriendo a esconderse con seguridad…

**Y como buscaría esa autocompasión?**

Lina se apoyo en su silla.

**De muchas maneras, tal vez tratando de hacer cosas que no puede… eso seria muy común, inmediatamente vendría alguien a ayudarle y consolarle.**

Por Kami… Nabiki lo comprendió de inmediato… ESO seria lo que Akane haría… la conocía lo suficiente… trataría de demostrar que seguía siendo la misma… y… y…

**Ya estas pensando de nuevo?**

Lina miraba sonriente el preocupado rostro de la chica, sip, Nabiki debería conocer a su hermana… nuevamente.

* * *

Soun Tendo despertó temprano como siempre… el cuarto de invitados de la casa Saotome era espacioso y cómodo, vio a Kasumi en la cama de junto, de la que se levantaba para darse una rápida ducha. La vio salir del baño ya completamente vestida… y dudar frente a la puerta de salida al cuarto… al fin, la joven tomo fuerzas y la abrió suavemente para salir.

Las costumbres son difíciles de vencer, ambos habían permanecido despiertos hasta muy tarde, la emoción de volver a reunirse con Akane fue tan grande, que no podían conciliar el sueño, repasaron cada acto, palabra y gesto de la tarde – noche… y aun así, ambos tan tempranos estaban despiertos, Soun fue el que se dirigió a la ducha, al pasar por la ventana… vio que Genma se dirigía al dojo… apresuro su paso hacia el cuarto del baño.

* * *

Kasumi bajo la escalera casi como un suspiro, un aroma delicioso le llegaba, recorriendo el pasillo noto lo bella que era la casa… cosas finas y caras, alfombrado costoso… se pregunto si la cocina no estaría a cargo de empleados… en ese caso…

Al llegar a la puerta de lo que pensaba seria la cocina, la abrió suavemente, el caro mobiliario, las alacenas de fina construcción, los pisos con un enlozado de envidia… todo era hermoso, hermoso.

**Eres tu Kasumi?**

La joven quedo congelada, solamente se veía a una persona en la habitación, en bata, y cocinando… era Nodoka, la madre de Ranma.

**Si… si señora.**

**Pasa linda, estoy preparando el desayuno**

Kasumi no se hizo rogar, se acerco presta, Nodoka tenia el pelo algo revuelto, a la joven le pareció que la mujer no requería parecer la "señora de la casa", si no mas bien daba la sensación de una vecina a la que podría cruzarse en la barda del dojo.

Se veía un par de ollas al fuego, verduras finamente picadas, arroz ya listo, pescados y condimentos sobre la mesada.

**Prepara el choshoku?**

**Así es, me ayudas con el Miso?**

Kasumi sintió algo en esta mujer, que no entendía que era… algo en sus palabras, en su entonación, en su forma de mirar… que le daba un aire a algo que a ella le recordaba a algo, algo lejano…

**Será un honor señora…**

**Nodoka querida, dime Nodoka, señora me hace sentir mayor, abuela…**

La sonrisa de la mujer termino de distender el clima entre ellas, Nodoka se ocupo del arroz al vapor y el pescado, mientras Kasumi tomo a su cargo también las verduras en salmueras, la tetera fue puesta a fuego bajo para tener el te listo junto al resto

**Espero no le moleste**

Soun se apareció donde Genma realizaba sus katas matutinos, ambos se miraron fijamente… al fin el padre de Ranma sonrió, y le dio algo mas de espacio, reiniciando sus ejercicios, mientras Soun iniciaba los suyos.

Pronto el desayuno estuvo casi listo, Nodoka y Kasumi habían iniciado una charla bastante risueña, mientras se disponía la vajilla, la joven decidió agradecer el hecho de dejarle ayudar en la preparación de la comida.

**No es nada pequeña, tu hermana siempre dice que eres una excelente cocinera.**

La hermana de Akane otra vez sentía el puñal de la culpa revolverse en su herida, ya era mas que obvio que en estos meses, mientras aquella parecía solamente alabar a su familia, ellos habían hecho lo posible para, con todo el dolor de su corazón, enterrarla en vida.

**Si? Akane exagera…**

**No lo creo, he visto la facilidad que tienes para esto, esas cosas no se fingen, ni se mienten, simplemente se aprenden, luego para la cena, prepararemos miyugu, que te parece?**

**Perfecto señ… Nodoka**

**Bien, iré a buscar a mi esposo y tu padre, sirve esto, si?**

* * *

**  
**

A pesar de haber dos maestros practicando, casi ningún sonido llegaba desde el dojo, cosa que a Nodoka no extrañaba, hasta casarse con Genma entendía poco o nada del "arte" de su variedad, de su disciplina, de su honor. Pensaba que eran cosas tontas del pasado, y solo la simpatía, galantería y romanticismo del Genma de esa época la había conquistado.

Con el tiempo, a medida que el avanzaba en el mundo del Kempo, aprendió a respetar esa forma de vida, y aunque sea para apoyarlo, le dejo entrenarla algo, aprendiendo los katas básicos y algunos avanzados, que aun después de casi dieciocho años practicaba de vez en cuando, casi siempre cuando estaba sola… sin saber porque, no le gustaba que Genma viniera con sus frases de maestro a corregirla como si fuera una niña de diez años…

Pero ahora, viendo a los dos hombres practicar, supo distinguir al momento que si bien practicaban "el arte", lo hacían de distinta manera

Genma se movía ligeramente haciendo sus katas, a pesar de su tamaño, sus gráciles formas se dibujaban fluidamente en el dojo, no había movimientos violentos, o profundos, sus pasos medidos, sus posiciones defensivas tomadas en un espacio mínimo, sus golpes cortos, todo parecía en si por momentos un solo movimiento continuo, era la técnica del Wado-Ryu, controlada desde la respiración. Genma le había explicado a ella, a Ranma y había empezado a hacerlo con Ranko, que era una de las mas antiguas escuelas de Okinawa, te permitía defender y atacar en espacio ínfimos.

Vio siempre a Genma, y luego a Ranma, dominar sus combates desde una defensa monolítica, impenetrable, pero Genma se había destacado por su defensiva a ultranza y golpear "poco pero bien", sus rivales desesperaban por no poder impactar y terminaban en una abierta ofensiva que Genma demolía con un solo puñetazo o patada.

Ranma, criado desde más pequeño que Genma en estas lides, y con su carácter juvenil e impetuoso, doto el estilo de su padre de una variante ofensiva mucho mas marcada.

Sus recursos defensivos eran tan bastos como los de Genma, y cierta petulancia preadolescente lo hicieron tomar la ofensiva como forma de pelea, en la seguridad que podría detener cualquier ataque o contraataque de su rival.

La "petulancia" se convirtió en orgullo, y el orgullo en jactancia y pedantería sobre el ring, a Genma le agradaba ese "carácter de pelea", a Nodoka para nada. Sabía que alguna vez alguien pondría en su lugar a su hijo… y de corazón esperaba que fuera en los límites reglamentarios de una arena de combate y no en la encrucijada mortal de una pelea por la vida propia…

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…" no pudo menos que pensar la mujer cuando supo el daño que el joven venido de la isla de Honda le hizo a su hijo en ese combate de campeonato, si, el destino podía muy irónico, y mas cruel aun.

En cambio Soun, en el mismo silencio gatuno, se movía con rapidez y violencia, saltos poderosos, golpes largos y profundos, seguidos de "cortes" defensivos veloces y algo ampulosos, seguido de contraataques filosos como estocadas aceradas.

"Shotokan" comprendió de inmediato la mujer, era una variante nacida del Wado – Ryu mismo y otros, en donde la ofensiva es tan o a veces, según quien lo practique, más importante que la defensiva.

Genma le había dicho que era raro encontrar a discípulos de esta escuela con un buen balance entre defensiva – ofensiva, solían ser muchos mas ofensivos y solían por ende estar muy expuestos a contragolpes. El problema era encontrarse con alguien que había logrado ese equilibrio… como un tal "Tadeo".

Incluso recordando a Akane en charla entre ella y su esposo, Genma pensaba que la inexperiencia de la chica y su profesor la habían hecho morder mas de lo que podía tragar… Shampoo se lo había enseñado con solo dos golpes y luego una exhibición que la ridiculizo.

Suspiro… no era tiempo de recordad el porque todos estaban reunidos, habría ya tiempo para ello. Subió los tres escalones del dojo.

**Lamento interrumpirlos señores, pero el desayuno esta listo.**

Como si hubieran escuchado la voz de un sensei, ambos maestros quedaron inmóviles en el centro del dojo, hicieron una reverencia al altar de este y se retiraron en silencio y gravedad. Nodoka se los quedo mirando, pensando si no habría ya cierta competencia entre ellos… meneo la cabeza, HOMBRES.

Entro al dojo, reverencio al altar, y tomando posición, realizo algunos pasos de un Kata que le ensañara Genma cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Ranma, le ayudaría a controlar su respiración, y, a relajar su espalda, realizaba sus movimientos con gracia, hasta que sintió que había perdido el ritmo y se detuvo, sonriéndose como quien a hecho una travesura… se prometió que durante la noche, antes de dormir, le pediría a Genma que le volviera a enseñar el Kata… previa promesa de meterse sus frases de maestro Jedi en donde no pudiera encontrarlas…

* * *

**Hola Lina, Nabiki, preparándote para ser enfermera?**

**Si este curso sigue empezando tan temprano, renuncio…**

Lina, Nabiki y Ane se encontraron camino hacia la farmacia de la clínica, las tres se saludaron con un beso y se encaminaron hacia el lugar mas protegido de la institución.

Con una inmensa cantidad de antidepresivos, sedantes, analgésicos, y drogas en bruto, la farmacia de la clínica era el sueño de mas de un dealer o un drogadicto desesperado… así como también algún paciente que paso de la fina línea de la necesidad terapéutica, intento alguna vez entrar a escondida al recito.

**Esperame aquí Nabiki, solo Ane o yo podremos entrar allí, si?**

**Ok, las espero…**

Ane siguió confundida a Lina, no sabia que hubiera una prohibición para que alguien entrara acompañado a la sección, mientras Lina abría uno de los botiquines blindados con unas llaves, le hablo a la veterana enfermera.

**Ane, puedes ver si Ranma y Akane ya están despiertos o al menos "presentables"? estoy dando vueltas con Nabiki haciendo tiempo desde hace rato.**

**Oh, ya me parecía, si, no hay problemas, dame diez minutos mas, para ponerlos vestidos al menos… **

**Gracias, supongo que ella no diría nada… pero prefiero aun no arriesgar… con toda la familia de ella aquí… y hospedándose en la casa de los padres de el… parece una comedia de enredos… igual ella se quedo dormida anoche y el decidió hacer lo mismo, cada uno en su cama… pero a veces creo que son conejos, no humanos… **

Ane salio de la estancia aun riéndose, al pasar junto a Nabiki, le dijo que Lina la esperaba dentro, cosa que llamo la atención de la chica… por que primero no estaba autorizada… y ahora si…? y por que Ane salio sin nada en las manos…Y por que se reía así?

* * *

El desayuno en la casa Saotome transcurría tranquilo, ambas familias evidenciaba la felicidad de haber pasados momentos muy malos, y auque con seguridad quedarían otros malos momentos por delante, al menos lo peor parecía haber pasado.

Kasumi noto rápidamente que Nodoka era quien llevaba adelante la conversación, hablando sobre la juventud de Ranma, recordando a la pequeña Ranko, y preguntando sobre Akane, Nabiki y ella misma.

Por alguna razón, parecía no querer introducir el tema de lucha en la charla… incluso cuando Genma intento decir algo sobre el entrenamiento de Ranma… Nodoka con una sonrisa y una caricia lo interrumpió.

**Por favor querido, no hablemos de lucha ahora, con dos senseis aquí nos mataran de aburrimiento a Kasumi y a mi…**

Los hombres festejaron (aunque sea por obligación y educación) el… chiste y la conversación viro hacia la difunta madre de Kasumi y esposa de Soun…

La mayor de las hermanas se preguntaba que seria lo que habría visto o intuido Nodoka sobre estos dos…

* * *

**Ranma, despierta, vamos, tu también Akane, arriba ambos, arriba.**

Ambos miraron a la vieja enfermera, con cara de sueño y pocos amigos, el la abrazaba por la espalda, haciendo muy intimo el contacto, se veía brazos, piernas, y vientres desnudos en medio de enredadas sabanas, pelos revueltos y sueño… mucho sueño.

**Que hora es?**

**Ocho y media pasadas, vamos, vístanse y cada uno a su cama, si quieren seguir durmiendo háganlo, pero vestidos y en sus camas. **

Ane recogía ropa del suelo, sacaba otro tanda de las cajoneras y se las alcanzo a los tortolos, que trataban de cubrir su desnudes con las anudadas sabanas.

Con bastante lentitud, fueron desenredándose, Ane, les alcanzo sus ropas a cada uno. Mientras Akane iba torpemente al baño, Ranma se puso tambaleante de pie… para caer sobre su lecho. Acto seguido se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, Ane armo un poco la cama de Akane, pero muy a las apuradas, la chica volvió en estado zombi y se tiro sobre el colchón, Ane le extendió las sabanas y la colcha por sobre ella y la dejo dormir… conejos decía Lina… bueno, ni tanto… ni tan alejado de la realidad…

Recogió en un bollo la ropa usada y salio rápidamente del cuarto, giro en la primera esquina y casi se da de bruces con Lina y Nabiki que venían charlando. Las tres se miraron sorprendidas… Ane reacciono primero.

**Lina… Nabiki… todo listo… todo listo?**

La sanitaria mas joven entendió…

**Todo listo, nos vemos mas tarde**

**Bye Lina, Bye Nabiki**

**Nos vemos Ane… que es eso de todo listo?** pregunto la chica, Lina sonrió.

**Supongo que si tu estas lista, bien, veamos a los osos invernando…** con suavidad la enfermera abrió la puerta… y miro dentro, ambos pacientes parecían dormir profundamente.

Lina, que no pudo saber por Ane en que estado encontró a sus encargos, entro silenciosamente, faltaban quince para las nueve, los dejaría dormir otra hora, por las dudas. Luego de dar una pequeña mirada salieron nuevamente.

Aburrido hasta el momento… pensó Nabiki, y Lina también empezaba a creer que no ganaba nada con tener a la chica desde tan temprano… desde mañana la dejaría dormir hasta las nueve, y luego ambas irían a despertar a los tortolos.

* * *

Nueve treinta con exactitud suiza Lina y Nabiki entraron al cuarto.

**Bien chicos, arriba, a lavarse, cambiarse y al gimnasio, vamos, vamos, vamos**

Si, Lina podía ser insoportable como una madre cariñosa a veces… aplaudía y ponía una voz aguda que pretendía ser algo dulce… pero para alguien con sueño solamente extraía sus pasiones mas bajas…

Incluso a Nabiki se le hacia insoportable… pero la sanitaria sabia que esa letanía insoportable lograba que ambos pacientes despertaran y se pusieran en condiciones en un santiamén…

Ranma y Akane nuevamente tenían caras de ningún amigo, el se puso de pie y se retiro a saltos hacia el baño, Akane se desperezaba… al hacerlo dejo el muñón bastante expuesto, a Nabiki se le fueron los ojos… en la fiesta tenia una venda elástica cubriéndolo… y en el hospital unas vendas sangradas…

Akane noto la mirada de su hermana, y se oculto de cintura hacia abajo con una sabana…

**Akane, si Nabiki no te ve no se acostumbrara…**

Lina no quería hacer reproche alguno… pero tenía que lograr que Nabiki se acostumbrara rápidamente a "ver" a su hermana, y a esta a ser vista por ella.

Akane, algo a regañadientes bajo la sabana, Nabiki simplemente decidió que podía hacer algo más que mirar a su hermana, y empezó a retirar sabanas y colcha de la cama para empezar a arreglarla.

Ranma reapareció del baño, y los ojos de Nabiki se fueron ahora hacia la pierna que parecía colgar sin vida de el… el chico aun no se había puesto el refuerzo ortopédico, por lo que su miembro apenas se mantenía quieto ante los vaivenes de los movimientos.

**Bien chicos, hoy haremos algunos ejercicios, Ranma tu de manutención, Akane, el doctor quiere que trabajes ese muslo mas fuerte.**

La chica miro confundida a la enfermera.

**Mas mi muslo, para que?**

**El doc quiere al menos que pruebes una pieza ortopédica antes de decir NO, creo que se lo debes niña.**

Akane bajo la mirada… Lina había usado la combinación justa de palabras, era cierto, al menos le debía el hacer una prueba… le daría esa baza.

**Aun te niegas a usar una?**

Nabiki y Ranma miraron a la repentinamente silenciosa Akane, Lina decidió buscar otro enfoque…

**Con los nuevos modelos, nadie lo notaria a menos que te observaran muy detenidamente, podrías llevar una vida casi normal… caminar y mantenerte de pie sin necesidad de las muletas…**

Mal enfoque, mal enfoque, no la convencerá por medio del chantaje, no a Akane, pensó Nabiki, la menor se mantenía en silencio, nada negaba… pero nada parecía agradarle

**Incluso Akane, hay modelos especiales para deportistas, podrías correr incluso, son modelos especiales que van anclados a el hueso, abría que operar y tomaría un tiempo mas pero…**

**BASTA, BASTA, ESTOY HARTA DE LAS OPERACIONES, ESTOY HARTA DEL DOLOR, NO PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ?, YA NO QUIERO MAS OPERACIONES, YA NO… YA NO…**

Akane se había puesto de pie repentinamente al pronunciar las primeras palabras, pero termino desplomándose a llorar al terminar la frase… nadie esperaba este arranque pasional… y Nabiki vio cuan rápido podía cambiar su hermana de estado de animo.

Lina quedo anonadada, esperaba una negativa como la de siempre, calmada y cerca de la ofuscación… pero nada tan sanguíneo.

Al fin, Nabiki se acerco a Lina y la empujo suavemente hacia la puerta, haciendo señas a Ranma y la enfermera de que ella se encargaría...

Una vez solas, Nabiki termino de retirar las sabanas de la cama de su hermana, que seguía llorando, la Tendo medio parecía no llamarle la atención que la menor estuviera llorando… al contrario, su vista parecía fija en un par de cosas sobre la cama que quedaron a la vista al retirar la ropa de cama. Una feroz sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Luego, tomando aire, se sentó junto a su hermana.

**Dime Akane, por que no quieres usar una prótesis? Es por…**

Lina seria junto con Ranma la persona más cercana a Akane en los últimos tiempos… pero Nabiki la conocía como hermana, y sabía que cuando Akane se ponía obtusa en algo… había que ser directa con ella…

…**Orgullo o por dar lastima?**

La menor miro a su hermana media con furia…

**Como que dar lastima? Yo no quiero la lastima de nadie, yo no pida la lastima de nadie**

Nabiki empezó a acomodar algunas cosas, como si le diera solo una importancia relativa a la conversación.

**A Ha, entonces es orgullo, yo Akane Tendo no me sirvo de esas cosas, esta soy yo…**

Akane nada dijo… si lo pensaba seriamente… aunque una vez el orgullo tuvo algo que ver en la decisión… ahora no primaba tanto…

**Es eso Akane, orgullo? Porque si es eso, es una razón mas tonta aun que la de dar lastima…**

**Yo… yo no… yo no se…** hasta allí llegaron las palabras de la paciente, Nabiki le creyó… si no era orgullo, ni una forma velada de despertar compasión en los demás, tal vez seria…

**Tienes miedo de que te duela?** Nabiki recordó las palabras anteriores de su hermana… **Akane, usaran un sistema de correas, podría ser incomodo al principio, pero te acostumbraras…**

La chica de pelo azulada miro con una sonrisa ladera a su hermana mayor.

**Acaso te enviaron a intentar convencerme?**

**No, VINE a convencerte, y no dejare de insistir hasta que lo logre.**

Nabiki logro al menos arrancarle una sonrisa a su hermanita, esta ultima resoplo.

**No se, por un lado, SI, tengo miedo que me duela, se que con el tiempo pasara, pero ya estoy harta del dolor Nabiki… por otro, NO, no quiero valerme de trucos y engaños, porque usando esas cosas, siempre estaré engañando a quien no sepa lo que me paso…**

Nabiki se sentó junto a ella, mirándola sonriente… la conocía tan bien.

**Ok, bien, punto uno, pensaste que mas allá de las molestias, puede que no te duela?, pero como tu dices, si duele, PASARA, punto dos, conoces Nerima, una vez que algunos mas allá de Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke y Hiroshi, que prometieron no decir nada y lo cumplieron, digo… cuando se corra el rumor estarán todos enterados… pero, Akane, perder todas las ventajas que te daría usar la prótesis por miedo o orgullo, seria tonto Akane, muy tonto**

Akane bajo la cabeza, suspiro.

**Odio cuando hablas así…**

**Mientes, odias cuando tengo razón… podríamos hacer esto… así tu orgullo quedaría resarcido… no usas la prótesis los primeros días, si te parece que engañarías a la gente si llegas usándola, déjalos que se acostumbren a verte así como estas ahora… luego usala.**

Akane volvió a quedar silenciosa… pero volvió a mirar a su hermana.

**Y que tal si no me gusta usarla?**

Nabiki sonrió, era una vieja treta y ella la había usado muchas veces.

**Como sabes que no te agradara usarla si no la pruebas? Puede que en un principio te resulte mas un estorbo, debes aprender a caminar de nuevo… pero para saber si te agradara o no… debes al menos intentarlo… dime, intentaras probarla al menos?**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: No, no pensé abandonar el fic, jamás paso por mi cabeza, amo esta historia, y aunque me lleve toda la vida la acabare. Lo que si, que mi trabajo y otros proyectos se metieron en el medio. Otros proyectos? Si, pero nada que ver con los fic, pero que ayudaron a despejar un poco mi mente (se que a muchos les pasara)**

**Así que SI, seguiremos aquí, con esta historia que aun me sorprende haya gustado tanto, esperaba tantos reproches o insultos, que saber que la historia intereso me ha llegado al cuore… desde aquí muchas gracias, tratare de no defraudarlos…**


	24. Aceptacion parte II

Akane se preguntaba por que diablos había sido tan condescendiente con Nabiki y Tofu... pensó que pasar de la prótesis de ajuste a la parcial, llevaría días Nunca se le ocurrió que ese tipo de la fabrica tuviera todo casi listo. Solo debían probarla, para ver que diferencia quedaban y que molestias provocaban para hacer los ajustes necesarios y transformar la parcial en definitiva

Y para colmo con su hermana y el medico mirando fijamente cada cosa que hacia el experto.

Ahora mientras ese maldito técnico le manoseaba su muslo y le apretaba las correas, deseaba golpearlo para que se fuera y la dejara sola.

El mismo sentimiento de los primeros días del pos operatorio

Suspiro, esto no seria fácil… pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos por todos aquellos que la ayudaron.

El técnico miro el ajuste, luego jugo un poco con un fino destornillador... de esos de precisión.. se forzó a mirarse "la pierna".

Levanto la vista hacia el techo... le recordaba a esas imágenes de La Guerra de las galaxias o Galáctica…

**_Cuando te coloquemos la cubierta, se vera mucho mas natural, no te preocupes_** el hombre no necesito verla a la cara para darse cuenta de su fastidio, era natural las primeras veces.

Aunque el lo pidiera, aunque la chica quisiera evitarlo, movía su pierna izquierda nerviosamente y un tanto el muslo derecho, mas aun cuando luego de ajustar las correas, el empezó a usar sus herramientas para realizar los últimos toques... a una persona la suelen atender doctores, médicos, enfermeros... no mecánicos con llaves de tuerca o destornilladores...

**_Bien, como están las correas, muy ajustadas?_**

**_Un poco..._** Akane movió un tanto el muslo... una sensación de peso que creía olvidada se hizo presente...

Yunhi Murita termino de soltar las trabas en las articulaciones de la prótesis, estas hasta el momento la habían echo permanecer rígidas, pero luego lentamente tomaron una posición mas natural, y Akane lo sintió

Le costo tragar saliva... no era algo completamente natural, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero en algo se parecía a esa sensación de cuando ella recogía su pierna.

**_Ok, te costara un poco al principio, el sistema de la rodilla y el tobillo trata de imitar al máximo a una articulación verdadera, pero eso, por desgracia, es imposible, aun así, una vez que le tomes la mano, y el tiempo veras que caminaras cada vez mas naturalmente, tienes que aprender a volver a caminar, recuerdas cuando aprendiste a hacerlo?_**

Akane negó con la cabeza.

**_Bueno, te habrás caído... Muchas veces, aquí no te caerás, al principio, pero tropezaras, varias veces, y te ofuscaras... y te enojaras y enviaras a este humilde servidor al... diablo, pero ya veras que en un tiempo... te acostumbraras a andar con la prótesis como sin ella, según tu quieras..._**

Akane miro su nuevo miembro, tan mecánico y frió... Incluso ridículo con esa zapatilla donde el metal se introducía, no daba la sensación a la vista que hubiera un pie allí

_**Bien, ahora, bajaremos despacio, no hagas nada extraño, solo piensa en apoyarte como haces siempre**_

Yunhi sabia que Akane apoyaría primero su pie izquierdo, incluso con su cuerpo ladeado hacia esa pierna, era lo que hacían todos los amputados, trasladaban el peso hacia donde podían hacerlo... y tal cual hizo ella.

El tipo le sostenía apenas de las manos, para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, Akane noto el movimiento de la prótesis.. y a medida que trasladaba peso hacia la derecha, como su pierna se acomodaba... podía sentir la articulación del tobillo acomodarse... mal, e inconscientemente se movió para apoyarse mejor.

Sorprendida Akane se miro... y luego al técnico, este y Tofu sonreían

**Esa es la razón para que las correas estén tan fuertes, luego puedes aflojarlas un tanto, pero así, la sensación de espacio es mas rápido… tienes una sensación casi instantánea de donde esta tu pie, o que tan flexionada esta la rodilla, ahora, debes practicar para tener una verdadera idea de en donde están cada uno... al principio puede ser engañoso, pero en algunas semanas podrás caminar casi con normalidad, y en unos meses, si te aplicas, trotar o andar en bicicleta.**

**Andar en bicicleta?**

Nabiki fue la que sonrió ahora, su hermana era una fanática de las dos ruedas, amaba su bicicleta de solo tres velocidades, siempre dijo que una de seis o mas no eran buenas para ejercitar, su pesado armatoste le hacia transpirar y ejercitarse duramente.

El hombre hizo a Akane pasar el brazo por sobre su hombro.

**Bien, no trates de caminar, si no de acompañarme, adelanta la pierna, apoyala y déjala atrás, luego repítelo.**

Ono perdió su sonrisa, así como el técnico se mantenía serio, ahora si, empezaba la parte más dura de todas.

Pocos se dan cuenta del verdadero proceso que implica para el ser humano caminar, es algo tan subconsciente, tan arraigado, que no nos damos cuenta de su increíble complejidad, ni de la delicada maquinaria que la evolución creo para lograr que el humano se desplace casi completamente erguido.

Algunos médicos, físicos e ingenieros que estudian los movimientos, comparan al caminar del homo sapiens como una constante caída controlada. Cada paso es en realidad una amenaza de perder el pequeño centro de gravedad que nuestros pies nos dan, comparados con los cuadrúpedos, es fácil lograr que un humano pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso. Sin contar sus efectos secundarios, como el dolor de espalda a largo plazo, o los complicados y dolorosos partos en las mujeres al haber tenido que cambiar de forma las caderas y de ubicación el hueso del pubis.

Para sostener la vertical, nuestros pies se aplanaron, se alargaron y perdimos nuestras garras. La gran mayoría de los animales tienen como máximo quince huesos en sus pies, el ser humano ostenta el número de cincuenta y dos contando todas las falanges de los dedos, unidos por tendones, es una de las maravillas de la creación, fuerte, elástica, adaptable a casi cualquier terreno.

Algo que ninguna fabrica de prótesis pudo hasta ahora siquiera acercarse a imitar.

Sucedía lo mismo con el tobillo, este permitía un movimiento cuádruple, amplio de atrás hacia delante, o de arriba hacia abajo, y menor en forma lateral.

Solo tibia, peroné y astrágalo eran los huesos que formaban esta articulación, pero, sin un real sentimiento nervioso de la ubicación espacial del pie, las constructoras de prótesis anulaban los movimientos laterales, es por ello que un amputado parece a veces tener dificultades en girar rápidamente o en espacios pequeños, sin esa sensación real de "aquí esta mi pie", bien podría terminar alguien que usara uno de estos artefactos con una mala y sorpresiva caída

El fémur estaba unido a tibia y peroné por una de las más fuertes bisagras que existe en el mundo, la rodilla es un ejemplo de construcción simple, rendidora y resistente.

A diferencia del tobillo, su movimiento se limita a un atrás adelante, con un tope en el adelante, se necesita verdaderamente impactar la articulación en un mal movimiento y en un lugar preciso para lastimarla.

Obviamente, esta fue la parte que las diseñadoras de miembros artificiales pudieron imitar mejor, y allí era donde empezaba el entrenamiento, el técnico, al cargar a Akane de su lado derecho, le hacia sentir el balanceo del miembro.

**Notas como la tibia se ubica sola?**

**Si...si**

La rodilla de las prótesis modernas eran a su vez la maravilla de la ingeniería moderna, anteriormente, el controlar el balanceo por medio de la bisagra – rodilla era el principal problema, debía graduársela para un cierto ritmo o paso; uno lento o rápido, siguiendo esta premisa no había problemas para el amputado, ellos llegaban cuando por cualquier razón debían variar su velocidad de caminata, en una rodilla adecuada para un paso rápido, una caminata lenta haría que la pierna no se estirara lo suficiente para dar un paso normal, uno rápido, y la pierna seguiría de largo, la articulación golpearía el tope, haciendo que quien caminara se viera, y, sintiera, torpe.

Si bien hoy había chips que computaban automáticamente los movimientos según la velocidad y fuerza del paso, la mayoría de las prótesis nuevas usaban un viejo principio industrial que ayudo mucho a simplificar las cosas, unas de las leyes del fluido, a mayor presión, mayor resistencia.

Colocando un pequeño embolo de fluido hidráulico o aire en un embolo en la rodilla, lograron darle una mayor libertad a la articulación, no era esta quien dominaba el movimiento si no la bomba, en un paso lento, la fuerza sobre el embolo es mínima, el paso del liquido es fácil, y la pierna se estira con normalidad.

En un paso rápido, la fuerza del balanceo es mayor, eso hace que la presión sobre el liquido sea mayor también, y por transición, mayor es su resistencia en el embolo, por lo que la pierna no se estirara violentamente como las viejas prótesis, si no que disminuirá su velocidad a medida que se acerca al tope.

La mayor ventaja de esta idea?: la posibilidad de caminar a diferentes velocidades y ritmos, sin el problemas de las antiguas.

Aun así este modelo empezaba a quedar lejos de los sistemas con chips, pero Ono lo eligió porque era mas "instintivo" en su aprendizaje, así como la garantía de durabilidad y, muy importante, de protección eran mucho mas largas que los sistemas computarizados.

Era algo hecho a la medida, y si bien Tofu podría haber pagado un sistema de chips, la renuencia de Akane de usar algo que estaba hecho solamente para ella lo hizo optar por la opción intermedia, después habría tiempo tal vez para...

**Bien Akane, cierra los ojos, no te preocupes, yo te seguiré teniendo, quiero que te pares, y vayas pasando tu peso a la derecha... estoy aquí, así que no tengas miedo de caer**

La chica hizo lo pedido, muy de a poco, como probando, empezó a variar su tenida, sentía en su muslo derecho el esfuerzo de sostener su peso, lo que quedaba del cuadricep, el pectíneo y otros, inclusos sus glúteos se tensaban... era lo normal, algo que comúnmente ni siquiera sentimos, pero para Akane, después de tantos meses de apoyarse únicamente en su pierna izquierda, le parecían algo nunca antes hecho o al menos sentido.

Y lo mas sorprendente, ahora sentía que estaba completamente apoyada en... su pierna derecha.

**Abre los ojos ahora**

Akane hizo lo pedido, y luego no pudo evitarlo, se miro, aun esos tubos le daba la sensación de ser mas bien C3PO, pero estaba apoyada en eso... sin dolor, sin molestia... solo que sentía que le estaba demandando un esfuerzo supremo, su muslo temblaba como si hubiera terminado una media maratón en tiempo récord, estaba sudando...

Tofu se acerco.

**Dolor? Molestias? **

Akane negó con la cabeza, Nabiki le grito desde lejos

**ME DEBES CIEN YENES**

Una risa general se escucho, ayudando a descontracturar un poco la escena, al fin la neo – enfermera se acerco a la paciente.

**Estas sudando hermanita** el técnico asintió

**El esfuerzo para caminar de un amputado transfemoral es mayor que un amputado bajo la rodilla o alguien con ambos miembros, manejan toda la pierna desde el fémur**

**Eso no es lo que hacemos todo?** Nabiki se sintió confundida, Ono, que se había arrodillado para ver el muñón mas de cerca, golpeo la siniestra de Akane.

**Apoya ahora en ambas piernas, no Nabiki, si tu miras y estudias tu propia pierna veras que la armonía de sus movimientos, se deben a un todo, cada paso, o el simple hecho de estar de pie, se debe al trabajo en conjunto de todos los músculos, desde los de la cintura hasta los de los dedos de los pies.**

El técnico, que soltó las manos de Akane, pero las mantuvo cerca de ella para que no se sintiera insegura, continuo donde se había detenido Tofu.

**Cada paso, es un movimiento coordinado, desde el tórax, y siguiendo por la cintura, el fémur, pasando por la rodilla, tibia y peroné, tobillo, y pie, incluso los dedos si caminamos descalzos, todo guiado principalmente por nuestra vista, tacto y memoria. Todo eso unido, dictamina que tan largo y rápido será el paso, así el como se acomodara el pie al apoyarlo.**

Nabiki asintió

**Pero Akane manejara todo eso desde el muslo**

Ono asintió, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, al tiempo que era ahora el técnico quien se arrodillaba para ver el freno de la rodilla.

**Algo así Nabiki, en realidad será el mismo recorrido, solo que hasta su fémur, el será el que haga en definitiva a la pierna ortopédica avanzar, retroceder, o, como ahora, hacerla sostener el peso.**

**Como es eso? por que no me caigo?**Akane no podía creer que cada vez le costara menos mirarse...

**A mayor peso, la rotula mecánica se cierra, con un freno de fricción, eso significa que cuando estés de pie, parada, con trasladar un poco de peso sobre la prótesis, esta se quedara fija, a mayor peso, mayor es el cierre, podrías pararte solamente sobre ella y abría mas posibilidades de que se partiera la tibia artificial que cayeras por que la rodilla se flexiono, lo mismo al caminar, cuando apoyes el peso, por mas que la rotula este flexionada, el freno impedirá que se venza.**

Akane asintió

**Entonces, no puedo agacharme con la prótesis?**

El técnico sonrió

**Aprenderás a hacerlo, es solo un truco de balancear tu peso, ahora, vamos a las barras, quiero ver si cuando te mueves se produce alguna mala posición, y luego, si no te provoca molestia, quiero ver como queda con la cubierta, por lo que vi., el color es casi idéntico.. con unas buenas medias y una falda hasta la rodilla, podrías pasar casi inadvertida...**

* * *

Durante la mañana y la tarde Ranma permaneció en su casa junto con sus padres, había pasado a recogerlo a eso de las once, en su hogar había una especie de clima festivo, que el no supo acompañar muy bien.

El hubiera preferido quedarse con Akane, verla, alentarla, ayudarla, pero tanto el doctor Ono como Linna fueron de la opinión que le haría bien a ella empezar a trabajar sola, los primeros pasos serian duros y difíciles, ella se pondría con seguridad muy nerviosa y ofuscada. Lo mejor era darle algo de privacidad.

Soun y Genma charlaban de combates, técnicas y otras cosas mas que lo entretuvieron por un buen rato, luego, paseando lentamente, compartió tiempo con su madre y Kasumi, quienes lo aburrieron soberanamente en segundos, pero todo un gentleman, y acostumbrado a esas sesiones de publicidad de torneos en donde todo el mundo hablaba menos el, Xian Pu, Kuno... solo eran caras de la Federación de Kempo, una entidad de la que no oía hacia ya varios meses.

Se habían olvidado ya de ellos, de Akane y de el?

Tal vez era hora de recordarles que ellos seguían allí..

Suspiro.

Que le sucedía?

Se miro su pierna paralizada.

Desde hacia un tiempo, a medida que Akane parecía cada vez mas segura de si misma, el empezó a sentir que se estaba rezagando, que ella, a su manera estaba avanzando, y el no.

Y ahora cuando ella empezara a usar la prótesis..

Porque la usaría, una vez que viera las ventajas... cuando pasaran las dificultades del primer momento.

Ranma ya la conocía bien, pasado el shock inicial, iniciada su recuperación, recuperada algo su autoestima

Las dificultades iniciales con la prótesis se transformarían en un desafió, ella había reaccionado mejor que el a la larga.

Y su testarudez eran prueba de ello

Solo la aparición de su familia la habían conmovido últimamente

Algo que se sabia que pasaría

"que te pasa, ya la estas extrañando?"

Seria eso? En poco tiempo, quince, veinte, treinta días a lo sumo, les darían el alta, el volvería aquí, a su casa, pero ella regresaría a Nerima, al sur, bastante lejos.

Entonces?

Que se supone que paso entre ellos? Que es lo que pasa a ambos?

Se aman de verdad? O simplemente cada uno fue una tabla que tomaron en el mar de la vida?

Un y una adolescente compartiendo cuarto... intimando, amándose, teniendo relaciones... cuanto tenían que ver Ono y compañía en ello?

Tenia que hablar con ella, asegurarse que esto no fue producto de la crueldad medica, tal vez lo hicieron porque por separado nunca hubieran podido salir adelante, pero, y ahora?

Ranma suspiro.

Si, ya la extrañaba... porque la amaba.

* * *

Cuando Ranma regreso a su cuarto, se sorprendió de ver a Akane sentada en su cama, vestía una blusa blanca, una larga falda negra y un par... de medias blancas que se perdían en unos zapatos que Linna le había prestado.

Se quedo totalmente sorprendido, y aunque inmediatamente supo que sucedía, jamás pensó que lo afectaría tanto verla así

Mirando bien, mirando MUY BIEN, se podía notar algo raro en la pierna derecha de Akane, era demasiado perfecta, demasiado simétrica.. pero...

**El técnico dice que le hará unos retoques para que no se vea tan bien... y que caminando nadie lo notara**

Ranma quedo prendado... lo había golpeado... tal vez si lo hubiera visto desde la mañana no le llamaría ahora la atención, pero el observarla así.. tan normal y al parecer tan a gusto... esa era la chica que el debió haber conocido... no aquella niña tan vilipendiada por la vida.

**Puedes caminar ya?**

Akane rió, negando.

**Aun no puedo sola, apenas puedo dar unos pasos con ayuda, si me sostienen las manos**

Ranma le tomo ambas manos, Akane, entre sorprendida y radiante sonrió, con un poco de trabajo y ayuda de el se puso de pie, primero con inseguridad, pero luego bien afirmada, se planto frente a el.

Ranma salto un poco hacia atrás, Akane lo acompaño, con calma y calculando bien, adelanto su pierna derecha, traslado un poco de peso y luego probo que la rodilla soportara su peso, solo después de eso adelanto su pierna izquierda.

Ranma volvió a retroceder saltando, y Akane repitió la operación, hasta que en otro salto, Ranma tropezó con su cama y se fue contra ella de espalda, arrastrando a Akane.

Ella cayo sobre el, ambos reían como niños, hasta que el se quedo serio mirándola a los ojos.

**Te amo**

Ella lo miro confundida.

**Que?**

**Que te amo, te lo habré dicho alguna vez, pero quería que estuvieras segura de ello.**

Con calma la beso tiernamente.

Los labios, la oreja, el cuello...

Quería estar seguro de decirlo antes de hacerle el amor.


	25. Apoyo parte II

**Paso a paso, step by step, eso, mantén el paso, siéntelo, siente el piso, siente el paso… calma y calma, CUIDADO**

**MIERDA….**

Ane se quedo mirando a una Akane de rodillas… en dos rodilla y manos apoyadas en el piso… aunque la vieja enfermera quería correr a ayudarle a levantarse, se quedo en su silla, mirando a la chica…

**MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA** Akane golpeaba el piso con un puño… Ane suspiro, apretando los puños, había vista muchas veces, la furia, la sensación de invalides, cuando a cada minuto, segundo, eras menos invalida.

**Akane, por que te apuras? Aprende a caminar antes de correr…**

**No quise correr…**

**Apuraste el paso, aun no estas lista para eso, vamos, ponte de pie, y empecemos de nuevo **

La joven, aun en "cuatro patas" miro a la sanitaria sentada negligentemente en su silla

"le falta un refresco y seria como mi profesor de ejercicios de la escuela" pensó la chica…

Con un leve empujón de sus manos enderezo la espalda y el tórax… permaneció en un precario equilibrio… la rodilla de la prótesis no estaba diseñada para ser un buen apoyo… pero aun así se debía aprender a usarla como tal para tomar pie…

Apoyando su mano derecha para tener un punto mas firme. Akane adelanto algo su pierna izquierda… hasta lograr pisar con la planta del pie… luego, un buen empujón de su miembro siniestro le permitía ponerse de pie.

A medida que tomaba la vertical, se hacían evidentes algunos de los viejos problemas de las prótesis.

Estas estaban diseñadas para caminar, algunas para trotar o correr también, ósea funcionaban suplantando muy bien a un miembro en su tarea normal.

Estaban hechas para que una persona caminara o estuviera de pie.

Pero no para ponerse de pie con ella luego de una caída.

En ese caso, casi eran un ancla, la joven sentía el lejano sentir de arrastrar pesadamente su pie a medida que la rodilla tomaba altura.

Pero sentía algo, eso era indudable. Tal vez a través de un pedazo de hierro (o grafito carbono en este caso), debía admitir, quisiera su orgullo o no ello, que empezaba a agradarle esa sensación de tener una idea de "donde" estaba su pie.

Al fin recupero la vertical, miro a Ane, que asentía con un moviendo de cabeza.

La enfermera había tomado la responsabilidad de las practicas, Lina era aun muy inexperiente en este tratamiento. La misma falta de experiencia, que tanto había ayudado a Ranma y Akane, podría ahora si perjudicar a esta ultima.

Por ejemplo, recién, Lina hubiera corrido a ayudar a la chica, y eso, por duro que fuera, era lo que menos necesitaba Akane, esta era una de las primeras caídas de muchas, de muchas que tendría,

Aun cuando aprendiera a caminar sin problemas con la pierna ortopédica, aun cuando nadie se diera cuenta de que usaba una (todos estaban seguro que eso ocurriría con el tiempo) los reflejos de una verdadera pierna no podían ser imitados, Akane era mas expuesta que el resto de los mortales a resbalones y tropezones, las personas sin los problemas de ella, por acto reflejo cambiarían el paso, ubicarían el tobillo o el pie de otra manera… la lentitud comparativa con lo que la joven Tendo podía hacer eso casi la condenaban a una caída segura…

Y eso era tal vez lo que mas costaría aprender y aceptar.

Ane sabia que cuando Akane caminara ya con algo de normalidad, aumentaría el ritmo de paso… la confianza nos lleva a ello, como hacia instante.

Y como un artista marcial debe aprender que no siempre podrá interceptar todos los ataques de su oponente, ni podrá golpear siempre, ella deberá aprender que algunos tipos de piso, la arena o el barro, incluso las lluvias, deberían ser parte de un cuidado especial por parte de ella.

No es que fuera a caer como un personaje cómico de mala comedia americana, pero caería, algunas veces.

Y el saber levantarse, al menos sin insultar al universo y golpeando al piso, era algo importante.

La que se puso de pie fue Ane ahora, se puso junto a Akane.

**Vamos? **La enfermera, manos en los bolsillos de su bata medica, empezó a caminar, lentamente, Akane la seguía, en la ultima semana se había esforzado, pasaba bastante tiempo en la gran sala que era gimnasio y pista a la vez, y a un paso lento casi caminaba con normalidad.

Ane noto eso, y también noto lo concentrada que Akane estaba en cada paso que daba.

**Cual es la deuda que tu hermana tiene contigo?**

**Eh?** Akane miro a la enfermera y se detuvo, no así Ane, que siguió en marcha.

**No te detengas, te preguntaba por que Nabiki dice tener una deuda contigo?**

Akane apuro el paso, ahora moviéndose un poco desgarbadamente, pero al alcanzar a Ane igualo la velocidad.

**No lo se, ella es buena, mas de lo que quiere aparentar, y es muy inteligente, pero no se que quiso decir con ello.**

**Sabes, cuando Ono y yo fuimos a ver a tu familia, nos dimos cuenta de que tenían metida la extraña idea de que el ir a verte en el hospital o venir aquí era malo para ti…**

Akane miro el piso…

**Yo no quería que me vieran…**

**Lo se, todos lo sabíamos, te rendiste linda, eso no es raro, es lo mas normal… pero cuando eso sucede, alguien mas debe pelear, primero la familia, tu familia en tu caso, y luego los médicos, doctores y enfermeras, JA.**

La chica miro a la enfermera… cuanto habían peleado? Ane batallo mucho con ella cuando llego a la clínica, para bañarla, para que comiera, para que tomara sus muletas y saliera a caminar, viéndolo en perspectiva… era cierto, Tofu y Ane fueron quienes continuaron luchando por ella cuando ya solo quería morir. La sanitaria continuo hablando.

**Lo que le paso a tu padre y a tus hermanos, fue que, como a muchos, les dolía tanto verte que se inventaron una mentira piadosa, "ella no quiere que la veamos así, el ir a verla solo la lastima", es una buena mentira, te exculpa frente a el resto de aparentemente abandonar a tu hija, a tu hermana, pero no funciona contigo mismo**

Akane volvió a mirar a la enfermera, como empezando a comprender algunas cosas.

**Como que no funciona contigo mismo?**

Ane sonrió.

**Eso deberías preguntarle a tus hermanas, o a tu padre, no crees?**

No hubo mas palabras por el momento… hasta que la enfermera se detuvo.

**Y… es tan difícil caminar hablando? O pensando en otra cosa?**

Akane se detuvo, y entendió lo que quiso decir Ane, durante toda la charla, no se habían detenido, siempre habían estado caminando, pero ella jamás pensó en ello, simplemente lo había echo.

* * *

En el bar de la clínica, Ranma tomaba un refrigerio acompañado por la noche y el día. En este caso, Tatewaki y Ryoga.

Todo lo educado y diplomático que era aquel, faltaba en este, Ryoga era –el mismo lo sabia- demasiado frontal en su forma de ser, se había ganado enemigos inauditos por ser franco.

El decirle a una vieja maestra que era mas torpe que una morsa en tierra le había costado una promesa de muerte, y esa era solo una de una lista como el menú de un restaurante.

EL joven Kuno soñaba con ser un samurai, y aunque era muy conciente que en estos tiempos el honor a todo trance era visto como algo tonto y poco negociable, eso no impedía que intentara al menos, ser lo mas integro, caballeroso y galante que pudiera.

Era fácil para un millonario, vástago de una familia que siempre fue parte de los gabinetes ministeriales desde los shogunatos, la fortuna de la familia, tan solo en antigüedades históricas era incalculable.

Hijo de un ministro de educación (algunas costumbres familiares son difíciles de abandonar) Tatewaki pudo haber elegido a las mejores escuelas privadas del país, por el contrario, su padre le envió a una legendaria escuela publica de Osaka, famosa por haber tenido como alumnos a genios, generales, almirantes y estadistas.

La Escuela General nº 5 de Osaka era conocida por su altísimo nivel de enseñanza, así como su disciplina férrea y su gran nivel de exigencia.

Pero a diferencia de las escuelas privadas que ofrecían lo mismo, en la "cinco" no importaba que fueras hijo de un tornero o un secretario de estado, oficinista o millonario.

Si pasabas los exámenes de ingreso, no se daba importancia si tu cuna era de oro o tiesto, eras uno (y debías recordar eso), uno mas de el resto de los alumnos.

Eso era algo totalmente inverso a la escuela de la calle de Ryoga.

El muchacho perdido, apodo que se gano porque cuando llego a Tokio para sus primeros combates nunca podía llegar a tiempo a los lugares establecidos, había hecho sus estudios en los peores establecimientos de Nagoya.

Algo que tuvo mucho que ver con sus apocados y fanfarrones comentarios. Nadie le había enseñado a ser medido justamente, venia de un lugar donde lo que dices debe ser muchas veces defendido a golpes, y se había obviado la necesidad de explicarle al muchacho que el don de la palabra era apreciada entre las personas populares.

Ryoga, a diferencia de Tatewaki y Ranma, era de un hablar vulgar, su acento y su pronunciación lo denunciaban como de origen humilde.

Y como no era tonto (se puede ser bruto… e perspicaz) se dio cuenta de que su manera de cercenar plurales o no saber si la capital de Finlandia era Helsinki o Lisboa (eso, en verdad le importaba a alguien?) lo que le enseño que lo mejor a veces era tener la boca cerrada.

Eso, mas lo poco que se callaba de lo que veía mal de otras personas, no lo hizo muy popular entre los periodistas y la mayoría del publico.

Aunque los tipos frontales, que dicen lo que piensan sin importar si eso los hace quedar bien suelen ser apreciados por un pequeño grupo de fanáticos, eso siempre pasa.

Ranma los miraban departir, eran tan distintos, pero a la vez, los mejores amigos. Ryoga suplía la falta de calle e inocencia de Tatewaki, y este solía conseguir con su fina labia, sus modales delicados y su vestimenta de dandy cosas que le seria imposible al joven Hibiki.

Solo que ambos notaron un Ranma perdido y callado.

**Te sucede algo? Estas mas callado que los huesos de mi abuelito**

Ranma miro a Ryoga, dijo esto sin siquiera apartar su mirada del pastelillo que comía, Kuno miraba a su compinche, seguramente preguntándose si lo dijo enserio o bromeando.

**Nunca te dio la sensación de que te están manipulando?** Contesto al fin Ranma, Tatewaki se quedo observando al paciente, parecía confundido y molesto por algo.

**Quien es quien te manipula, viejo amigo?**

**Ono, y esas dos enfermeras…**

**Los galenos hacen lo que deben hacer, acaso actuaron de mala manera contigo o el ángel Akane?**

Ranma suspiro… era actuar mal lo que habían hecho?

**Es que, es como si ellos hubieran provocado que Akane y yo…**

**Nunca lo hubieran logrado solos, que par de idiotas…** Hibiki terciaba a su modo

**Perdón?**

Ryoga termino su pastel y tomo un buen trago de café, insertando la pausa dramática en la conversación, luego, sin mas, escupió su verdad.

**Akane se les moría, a pesar del suero, y de sedarla para higienizarla, si el paciente no desea recuperarse, si el paciente no quiere vivir, no hay doctor que la salve, tu le abriste los ojos y metiste en ese cerebro de hormigón armado que todos podemos pasar cosas malas. Te usaron como carnada y traerla a este puerco y cochino mundo de nuevo.**

Eso algo conocido por Ranma, era parte del plan inicial desde que el se mudo a el cuarto de Akane.

**A ha, y yo?**

**Ella te iba hacer aceptar mas fácilmente la posibilidad de que tal vez no pudieras recuperarte, al menos por un buen tiempo, pensaste mas en ella que en ti mismo, verdad?**

El silencio suele ser afirmativo, Hibiki suspiro.

**Pero ahora, ya no es así?**

Ranma levanto sus ojos azules, era algo que ni el sabia en verdad.

* * *

En la casa Saotome, un muy buen aroma a desayuno se aspiraba.

Nodoka y Kasumi unían fuerzas.

Los ingredientes lo sabían, resistirse, era inútil.

Pronto, los langostinos con fideos, remojadas en ajíes muy picantes y salsa de soja esparcían un perfume tentador.

**Papa, señor Genma, a comer.**

Ambos maestros realizaban sus ejercicios matinales, Nabiki sabia que en media hora vendría un taxi a recogerla y llevarla a la clínica – con un solo madrugon tuvo de sobra para el resto del año- y no quería cometer la irrespetuosidad de irse en medio del desayuno.

Las familia Tendo y Saotome degustaron con gusto el fuerte alimento, capaz de despertar a un oso invernando con sus picante, levantaban los platos cuando el timbre de la casa, Nabiki tomo sus cosas y salio presta… Kasumi aun no podía creer lo que las culpas podían lograr.

**Mírenla, mi hermana la enfermera, quien lo diría?**

* * *

**Ranma, los médicos, son malos, deben ser malos, dime, que persona buena amputaría piernas, abriría barrigas para sacar apéndices y bebes, te arrancaría el corazón para poner otro como si fuera un distribuidor? Y diciendo que lo hacen por tu bien… era obvio que mentirían si eso los sacaba adelante.**

**No es que nos mintieran, jamás nos mintieron, pero…**

**No os entiendo amigo, dices que no os mintieron, pero aun así te han manipulado?**

Ryoga y Tatewaki eran los confundidos, Ranma suspiro.

**La amo, me enamore de ella, y ella de mi… pero no se si eso…**

**Fue algo que los hombres de ciencia planearon para ayudarlos a pasar el trauma de vuestros accidentes con el menor daño psicológico posible?**

Saotome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, el silencio se hizo por un rato.

**Tal vez… pero si en esos planes estaba el que nos enamoráramos entonces…**

Nuevamente silencio, Ryoga miro a su amigo

**Tal vez… el plan no incluía llegar tan lejos…**

**Eso creo, pero ahora?**

Ambos miraron a su amigo, si, se venían ya las altas, Akane partiría con su familia a Nerima, al sur del país, y Ranma quedaría aquí, en Tokio.

Ni Kuno ni Hibiki estuvieron alguna vez enamorado, pero el ver en la cara de Saotome lo que la perspectiva de la separación le provocaba no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

* * *

Akane regreso lenta y torpona menté a su cuarto. Tenia que retocar el acolchado donde ajustaba el muñón a la prótesis, entre el sudor y el roce le estaba haciendo una ampolla.

Cuando entro a el noto que estaba limpio, las camas estaba hechas, las ropas ordenadas y el piso trapeado…

Porque le parecía mal eso?

Lina estaba fuera de la clínica por unos días… y Ane estuvo con ella toda la mañana… porque eso era malo…

**Ah, hola Akane, como estas?**

Nabiki… Nabiki había arreglado el cuarto, aseado y estirado… las… las…

**Tu arreglaste las camas?**

**Si**

Fue la elocuente contestación de su hermana media… esta se sentó y tomo el cesto de ropa sucia.

**No te preocupes, tus bragas, el sostén y los slip de el los pondré en la lavadora, ni sueñes que voy a tocar eso…**

Si, ya lo sabia

**Nabiki… yo… el… nosotros…**

A la medio le agrado ver en su hermana ese sonrojo repentino… por los dioses, Akane y Ranma? Sabia que estaban enamorados, pero llegar a esto…

**No te preocupes Akane, no le diré nada a nadie… papa lo mataría… Genma mataría a papa, yo me vería obligada a matarlo a el y seguiríamos hasta que no quede ninguno, además…**

La avergonzada chica miro a su hermana.

**además que?**

**además, si se aman, que hay de malo?**

* * *

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Si, estoy vivo, lamento el retraso, pero entre las vacaciones en Fray Bentos y un torneo nacional de FIFA Sport me retrase con el Cáp.**

**Se vienen momentos de aceptación y renuncias, de verdades y mentiras, espero poder transcribirlos como se merecen.**

**El Bardo que no canta.**


	26. Final y principio

Tofu Ono miraba casi con lastima al hombre que tenia por delante.

Era un hombre devastado, alguien vencido, que venia a pedir ayuda a la última persona a quien quería hacerlo.

Pero ya no le quedaba mas opción, si quería ayudar a su hijo, debía obtener el permiso del medico.

El galeno pensó en el pedido del pobre ser humano a su frente.

Seria esto aconsejable ahora?

Su propio paciente era su prioridad, pero, como decir que no a un padre desesperado?

Como todo lo referente a el, debía ser pensado al máximo detalle, el chico estaba, ahora si, sintiendo los cimbronazos de su dolencia, y en vista a los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando, debía ser apuntalado anímicamente.

Es por eso que el deseo de este hombre debía ser meditado profundamente.

Podría Ranma hablar y estar con esta persona, sin que su precario equilibrio se quebrara?

O por el contrario, se vendría abajo como una construcción mal asentada, casi sobre el final de la obra?

El padre esperaba la respuesta del medico, tal vez de ello encontraría las palabras que pudiera rescatar a su propio hijo de el infierno al que un accidente condeno, tal vez una palabra de quien fuera su máximo ídolo le iluminara el camino que la oscuridad había cegado. Tal vez...

**Su pedido, en este momento, seria declarado inconveniente...**

**Por favor, el tiene que verlo, tiene que decirle lo que siente, solo así se liberara de la carga que cree debe soportar...**

El honor otra vez...** pensó** Ono, cuanto mas libre seriamos si usáramos el honor solo en casos de verdad necesarios...

La mirada suplicante del padre, término de convencerlo, al fin y al cabo, la situación anímica de Ranma podría ser nuevamente apuntalada con un poco trabajo,

**Espero no arrepentirme... pero... esta bien, yo le avisere cuando y a que horas, esta bien?**

El hombre se acerco emocionado y tomo las manos del terapeuta...

**Gracias, gracias doctor, eso tal vez pueda ayudarlo, gracias...**

**De nada hombre, aun no hemos hecho nada, agradézcamelo si funciona, nos veremos mañana**

El preocupado padre salio aun murmurando sus agradecimientos, mientras Tofu se sentó en su cómodo sillón meneando la cabeza...

Al fin, presiono un botón de su comunicador sobre su escritorio.

**Ali, me puedes traer un te? y unas aspirinas, por favor...**

* * *

En la otra punta de la clínica de ortopedia, Ranma miraba a Akane preparase para salir a dar una vuelta.

Ukyo y Xian Pu pasarían a buscarla y saldrían a dar una "vuelta de chicas", recomendación de Tofu.

A Akane salir y dejar solo a Ranma no le agradaba en nada, había aprendido a conocerlo mas profundamente de lo que el pensaba, y estaba segura que desde hacia ya varios días, el estaba mas callado y meditabundo que lo normal, ya ni siquiera era cínico

Por el contrario, ahora incluso parecía más apegado a ella, más vulnerable, mas dado a aceptar su protección

Miro por el espejo y lo vio, sentado en la cama, apoyado contra la pared, observándola

Akane se ajusto el pantalón, nadie notaria en ese momento que tenia puesta una prótesis, no mientras no se moviera o caminara muy rápido

Ese era justamente el porque de la salida, caminar todo el día sin ir a ningún lado podría ser frustrante, por lo que Ono y Ane diagramaron esas salidas con amigos y amigas.

Pero no con Ranma.

El muchacho tenia programados una serie de ejercicios especiales todos los días, los cuales no incluían salidas de la clínica

Había que reforzar esa espalda, con los cuidados indicados, para hacerla mas fuerte.

Lina se haría cargo de ello, mientras Ane le enseñaba a Nabiki los últimos secretos que debía conocer para llevar un control de su hermana.

**No entiendo porque te tienen aquí para hacer maquinas, y no te dejan salir a dar una vuelta.**

Ranma forzó una sonrisa.

**Por que es una salida de chicas, vamos, vayan y diviértanse, pero no vuelvas después de las diez...**

**Si papa, no te preocupes... ** la respuesta de la chica les provoco a ambos una risa, al fin Akane se acerco lentamente a el.

Caminando casi con normalidad.

"**Nadie lo sabría, no lo notarían" pensó** Ranma al verla venir...

Ella se agacho y apoyando sus manos a su lado, lo beso en los labios...

**Preferiría cerrar la puerta con llave, y quedarme contigo**

**Yo también, pero vendrán los aguafiestas a buscarme para llevarme al gimnasio... sal y diviértete, a la noche no te salvaras...**

**Es una promesa?**

**Si...**

Akane le rozo nuevamente los labios y recupero nuevamente la vertical, con calma se dirigió a la puerta, olvidando los pensamientos que tuviera de su pareja hacia solo instantes...

* * *

**Bien, estos son los antidepresivos que usa Akane, este azul es la fluoxetina, es el mas suave de ambos, si vez que aun así, la situación la supera, utiliza este rojo, es Imipramina, pero solo que la observes muy decaída, y no mas de una pastilla al día de cualquiera.**

Nabiki observo las tiras de las pequeñas pastillas.

**Nunca mas de una? aun si parece no hacerle efecto?**

La enfermera la miro seriamente.

**Nunca, por más que te lo pida, le des más de una al día, ambas drogas son extremadamente adictivas, sin hablar de los efectos secundarios...**

**Cuales?**

**bueno, puede estar mas nerviosa de la habitual, puede tener dificultad para quedarse o permanecer dormida, puede tener malestar estomacal, quejarse de tener la boca seca, puede dolerle la garganta sin razón, puede sudar sin hacer nada incluso en un día frió, podría estar somnolienta aun después de dormir bien, puede perder completamente el apetito, atención a eso, es considerada una medicación anoréxica cuando es mal suministrada... y si tiene un temblor incontrolable en las manos, en ese caso corta la dosis inmediatamente y llevala con un medico para que la controle.**

Nabiki se quedo mirando a la sanitaria.

**Nada mas? son cosas tan disímiles que bien podría tener un problema cualquiera y no ser un efecto secundario.**

La enfermera asintió

**Cierto, pero un efecto secundario se presentara constante y desaparecerá ante el corte de la dosis, una enfermedad no se detendrá por mas que no le des las drogas.**

**Entiendo... y por cuanto tiempo deberemos administrarle esto?**

**Hasta que el doctor diga, y no puedes cortar la dosis de golpe, se administra cada vez en dosis mas pequeñas, es en cierto modo adictiva, recuerdalo, si se las quitas de repente, entrara en una fase de abstinencia, no es muy agradable de ver esas cosas...**

Nabiki se quedo mirando nuevamente las pastillas, en verdad, ser medico a veces era un oficio extraño, y quienes hacían las medicinas no parecían justamente los mas cuerdos, medicamentos que con el tiempo se convertían en adictivos... una buena manera de ganar dinero...

**Esto, es Lidocaina... **

La medio de las Tendo se quedo mirando el pequeño recipiente con la suave crema blanca

**Es un derivado de la cocaína? **

**No tanto, pero por costumbre a todos los analgésicos se les suele agregar el "ina" , benzocaina, xilocaina, mepivacaina... lidocaina, en si la lidocaina se metaboliza de una manera distinta a los derivados de la coca, y suele limpiarse de una manera mas rápida del organismo, esta marca es especial para este tipo de tratamiento, es mucho mas fuerte que la que se suele vender en la farmacia, aquella no serviría si Akane sufre un dolor fantasma, esta, créeme, casi paralizara un miembro... pregúntale a Ranma si tienes dudas. **

Nabiki estuvo apunto de hundir su dedo en el pote, pera la mujer la detuvo.

**Si quieres experimentar lo que Ranma con su pierna, hazlo, si no déjalo.**

La hermana de Akane sintió un escalofrió ante esas palabras, cerro lentamente el frasco y lo dejo en la repisa.

* * *

Lina estaba extrañada del silencio que Ranma portaba últimamente, y eso la preocupaba, al igual que el resto del personal de la clínica que trataba con el muchacho.

La joven enfermera, a pesar de su poca experiencia, apelaba a su instinto, y este le indicaba que algo molestaba seriamente al muchacho. Pero era algo mas que el largo tratamiento al cual estaba sometido desde hacia tiempo. En el, había tenido recaídas emocionales, pero eran fugaces, esta llevaba al menos mas de una semana.

Desde el cumpleaños de Akane.

Era como si hubiera gastado sus reservas anímicas en la batalla de reunir a los Tendos nuevamente.

Y tal vez, haya sido eso.

Ranma tenia una misión, algo en que concentrarse mas allá de su propia condición, lucho con la dura cabeza de Akane para lograrlo, a costa de poner todos sus propios problemas en segundo plano.

Ahora que? se estaría preguntando el muchacho, su noviecita no solo había logrado reunirse, perdonar y ser perdonada por su familia.

Había aceptado probar la prótesis para si cercenada pierna, y aunque ella quisiera negarlo, le estaba gustando usarla, dar esa sensación de aparente normalidad, caminar con una relativa facilidad, sin necesidad de usar una muleta o siquiera un mísero bastón..

Y que le estaba quedando a el?

No había signo alguno de mejoría, su pierna derecha continuaba tan dormida al igual que aquel desgraciado día

Era evidente que esta, a pesar del tratamiento y los ejercicios quinesiológicos a los que estaba regularmente forzada, había perdido gran parte de su masa muscular, haciéndola ver más delgada que la siniestra.

Seria que Ranma se había rendido, definitivamente?

Hay una gran diferencia entre aceptar algo y rendirse. Pregúntenle a un general o a un jugador de ajedrez, y les dirán que no es lo mismo.

Ranma se había rendido, eso era lo que sucedía

No solo su pierna le había negado su ayuda, si no que, evidentemente, su espalda había quedado muy dañada.

Debería comprender que, incluso en la lejana posibilidad de que su pierna se recuperara, incluso llevar un peso superior a los veinte Kg. en sus brazos le podrían dañar seriamente.

Su maltratada columna vertebral podía pellizcar los delicados nervios que por ella corrían, y solo los dioses sabrían cuales y que tan desastrosas podrían ser las consecuencias de ello.

Vivir resignado, y vivir pendiente de un desastre, que bien tarde, o bien temprano, por muy duro que fuera decirlo, casi parecía inevitable que en algún momento (días, meses, años, décadas?) sucediera...

Lina incluso pensó que hasta el que Akane estuviera progresando tan rápido, estaba golpeando inconscientemente a Ranma.

La idea de que ambos compartieran cuartos (una pareja adolescentes !!!) Eran que encontraran un igual en el otro.

Ono, a pesar de todo lo que intento, siempre estuvo consciente de que Ranma difícilmente se recuperaría

A la joven Tendo, como duramente dijo Saotome, no le crecería otra pierna.

Akane se apoyo en Ranma.

Ranma se apoyo en Akane.

Que hubiera una relación entre ellos, era solo un agregado que podía ayudar más en ese momento.

Que esa relación llegara tan lejos no era cosa de médicos o doctores, si no asuntos que los chicos debían decidir.

Ranma rescato a Akane de su profunda depresión, le hizo ver que, si bien no con la misma dureza, la vida no distingue a quien golpear.

Akane le demostró a Ranma que incluso cosas peores les pasaban a otras personas.

Pero, y ahora? Con Akane, aquella que había sufrido el mas duro de los golpes, en franca mejoría anímica, física, y liberándose de las restricciones mentales a las cuales se había auto impuesto para encarar la vida de aquí en mas de forma casi normal?

En donde quedaría Ranma?

La enfermera lo vio entrar cabizbajo en el gimnasio, mas como alguien que enfrentara una tortura.

Cuantas cosas pasarían por su cabeza en este momento?

Y lo peor de todo, que decirle?

* * *

Xian Pu, Ukyo, Nabiki y Akane caminaban lentamente por el inmenso parque central de Tokio, aunque el sol daba de lleno en el centro de este, el otoño hacia sentir sus efectos y el día se presentaba fresco y un poco ventoso.

Aun así, mucha gente, de oficinas, o algunas familias, aprovechaban para comer o simplemente tomar algo de sol.

Y nadie noto a Akane...

A diferencia de otros paseos, no hubo personas que la señalaran ya a lo lejos, también faltaban aquellos hombres, mujeres o niños que la señalaran y se la quedaran viendo con lastima.

Ahora solo un grupo de escolares señalaban al grupo de lindas chicas que reían y cuchicheaban entre si ante las miradas y comentarios que recibían

O más bien... casi todas reían

Akane, estaba muy lejos, al menos mentalmente.

Trataba de dilucidar lo que sucedía a Ranma.

Desde hacia un tiempo a esta parte, parecía que cada vez caía mas y mas su humor y su estado anímico

Y ella no podía entender por que.

Si todo estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, estaban a punto de recibir el alta, estaban saliendo adelante...

Akane se detuvo, abrió los ojos y quedo paralizada.

Quien estaba saliendo adelante?

El?

De inmediato giro hacia la avenida.

**Akane? donde vas? no iríamos a comer?** Nabiki no entendía este repentino cambio en su hermana, y mucho menos las palabras que ella le contesto.

**Tengo que disculparme con alguien.**

* * *

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sintió angustia.

A pesar del soleado día, la oscuridad reinaba en el, merced a las contraventanas y cortinas cerradas.

Y aun así supo que Ranma estaba allí adentro.

Controlo el impulso de abrir todo, y dejar la luz entrar allí

Ella había hecho lo mismo, en un principio.

Se había aislado en las sombras y el silencio, a esperar que la muerte viniera por ella si fuera posible.

Se sentó en su cama, observando el poco definido bulto que había en la otra. Lo escuchaba respirar.

Pero no más.

Pero ella sabia que estaba despierto.

**Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejarte solo.**

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la cansada voz de el le contesto.

**Tu te iras, volverás a Nerima, yo me quedare en Tokio..**

**Yo tengo que volver cada tanto, y puedo volver otras veces mas... tú puedes ir allí de vez en cuando...**

**Pero serán solamente...**

**Momentos? y eso que si te amo? me rescataste, me empujaste, tiraste de mi cuando ya no pude seguir... me ayudaste a volver con mi familia, y me enamore de ti... y eso no lo va a cambiar nada, aunque este lejos, esperare, esperare el momento en que puedas venir conmigo o yo ir contigo...**

Ranma giro lentamente.

**Yo ya no puedo ayudarte, solo seria una carga para ti, no lo entiendes?**

Akane lo miro tristemente, desajusto su pantalón, se lo quito con algo de dificultad, dejando ver su pierna sana y la prótesis

Paso una mano por detrás de ella, donde ajustaba con el muñón, un ligero sonido metálico se dejo escuchar.

Luego Akane introdujo su mano entre la goma-espuma y la venda elástica que protegía a su piel.

Con dar un pequeño salto a su izquierda, se separo de su prótesis, la cual quedo erguida a un costado de ella.

Ranma la observaba, allí, parada en una sola pierna...

Ella miro el artilugio que tanto había odiado, y ahora, día a día se convertía en algo más, en parte de si misma...

Lo señalo con su índice.

**Crees que eso me hace normal? crees que eso me hace mejor que ti? crees que por eso tu me molestarías? pensé que habías aprendido a conocerme mejor... **

El tono de voz de ella denotaba tristeza... Ranma giro completamente...

**Pero yo... yo...**

Akane se acerco, y silencio sus labios con un dedo.

**Tú eres lo que mas amo... y nada me hará cambiar eso...**

Se recostó a su lado, lo abrazo, y lo consoló como solo alguien que ama podría hacerlo.

* * *

Tres días después, Tendos, Saotomes, el doctor Tofu Ono y las enfermeras Ane Shi y Lina Sokedu rodeaban en un patio a los dos jóvenes que habían recibido por fin el alta.

Había una extraña mezcla en el aire, por un lado, la alegría de las familias al volver sus retoños al nido nuevamente.

Por otro lado, las sensaciones medicas eran extremadamente ambiguas, el ver a Akane, caminando lentamente de aquí para allá, sin necesitar siquiera un bastón era el sumun de la gloria para el personal sanitario... habían luchado tanto por ello...

Pero el rostro resignado de Ranma golpeaba un tanto, bien sabia Ono que una intervención en los delicados discos de la columna del muchacho bien podría lograr que recuperara la sensación y el movimiento de su pierna derecha...

Como también dejarlo completamente lisiado en ambos miembros.

Tal vez en el futuro, con sus seguros adelantos médicos, podría contemplarse esa intervención.. Pero no ahora.

Akane se acerco a Nodoka y Genma, lo mas cercano a una familia que había tenido hasta el cumpleaños que significo su reconciliación con su familia.

Genma le mostró una de sus extrañas sonrisas, al tiempo que le revolvía amistosamente el cabello, Akane le abrazo brevemente, para luego rodear con sus brazos fuertemente a Nodoka.

**Gracias, muchas gracias**

Nodoka le abrazo suavemente, al tiempo que la acurrucaba en su pecho.

**Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón como si fueras mi hija...**

Ranma saludaba a Ane y a Tofu con un fuerte apretón de manos, mas al llegar a Lina, fue el quien la abrazo con fuerza, Lina le devolvió el abrazo, descansando cada uno en el cuello del otro...

**Vamos galán, que tus fanáticas dejaran de acosarte si ven esto...**

Ranma no pronuncio palabras, demasiado emocionaba estaba, se retiro hasta donde sus padres esperaban, al tiempo que Akane se acerco a Lina.

También ella la abrazo con fuerza, pero mas con una sonrisa que con pena... ambas

**Gracias a ti también..**

Volteo un poco, se abrazo a Ono, y luego se puso frente a Ane...

Si hubo un abrazo fuerte... fue el que Akane le diera a ella, la veterana enfermera lo hizo suavemente, sin palabras, no había necesidad de ellas.

Con lentitud, ambas familias salieron de la clínica, los Saotome hacia su auto, los Tendo hacia el coche de alquiler que los llevaría a la estación donde tomar el tren hacia Nerima.

Pero al empezar a despedirse entre ellos, Ranma y Akane se encontraron entre tantas personas, y se abrazaron tierna y dulcemente... ella lo miro a los ojos.

**Me llamaras?**

**Todos los días, y pronto iré a visitarte...**

**Yo tengo que volver en un mes, esperame**

Volvieron a abrasarse, y lentamente se separaron.

Las dos familias, entre saludos se separaron, ingresaron a los vehículos y luego tomaron cada una el rumbo a sus hogares...

Lina miraba aun algo emocionada el gran portón que daba a la puerta cerrarse.

**Entonces... esto es todo?**

Ane sonrió, al igual que Tofu, este miro a la joven sanitaria...

**Niña, esto no es el fin, tan solo el comienzo...**

* * *

* * *

**N. A.**

**Como dicen los personajes, esto no es el final, tan solo aquí comienza otra parte de la historia, nada mas...**

**Un saludo del El bardo que no canta...**


End file.
